Forever in the Moonlight
by BellaBanshee
Summary: Veri is 68 years old, but, due to vampirism, looks 27. She has been searching for a cure ever since the Great War ended. Now, she finds someone who loves her and is trying to help her, but can she tell Vilkas she's a vampire? And letting go of the past is easier said than done. Vilkas/OC with a hint of Ulfric/OC (you'll see what I mean!)
1. P1Ch1: Diseased

Part 1: Bloodlust

Chapter 1: Diseased

_A/N: Yeah! A Vilkas love story! The best news is that the first five chapters are prewritten (and the entire story is planned out in detail!), so I'll be able to update much faster (as long as I get some readers!). Just to clarify, this story will consist of a number of journal entries along with the story. The journal entries are set in the past, so pay attention to the year! While the story is set in 4E203 and up, the entries range all the way back to before the Great War, although, they'll probably catch up in the end._

_This is going to be a Vilkas x Dragonborn and somewhat an Ulfric x Dragonborn...ish. You'll see what I mean pretty quickly. I guess it's a love triangle...but in a bad ass way (because I don't need to write a _Twilight_. I promise that this will be a lot more action-packed and generally better love story than _Twilight_. The fact that the main character is a vampire has absolutely nothing to do with that book. At all.)._

_The story takes place after the first few quests of the game and after our heroine has learned that she is the Dragonborn._

**A Journal Entry:**

_4E161_

_15 Sun's Height_

_There have been so many days where I have cried myself to sleep with the memories of my mother and my brother. I wonder what they would be like today. I wonder what my mother would say to me if she knew that her sweet Imperial daughter was now a werewolf hunter. And I wonder what she would say about the woman I've become. I hope she'd think I'm beautiful. I know she never really liked the harsh ways of the Nords, but I feel so at home with a sword in my hand. Silver sword in my hand. I guess that's why their going to call us the Silver Hand._

_Oh, we're not a big organization at all. There's only about a dozen of us. But every day we work to make this country better for everyone. I know my mother always told me that killing was wrong, but it makes me feel a little bit better every time I kill a werewolf or a vampire. These monsters have no right to live. Many try to tell us they didn't choose this life, but I know better._

_Today, I can be happy. Today is my birthday. I am 26 years of age. For my birthday, my father gave me a necklace from Cyrodiil. He reminds me to be true to myself all through these hard times._

**4E203**

"It has now been one years, three months, and nine days since I learned I was the Dragonborn. I have been living in the seclusion of a High Hrothgar for the past one year, three months, and four days. The Graybeards have taught me so much and I often consider them my only family. But I have been invited to join the Blades and I have truly been concerned for the world below. Besides, the Graybeards are afraid of me," the girl said to the dragon. Her long black hair blew gracefully behind her in the breeze, "It's all because I'm a vampire! I never chose this, Paarthurnax! I don't want to be a beast!" she pouted and then sat down on a large rock behind her.

"Calm, _Dovahkiin_. You are not _aan sivaas_. Many would consider this _aan kogaan_," the dragon said.

"Well, I consider it a curse. My closest friends shun me. They are afraid of me," she looked down, "And they aren't even my friends. They're my teachers."

"What is that you think you should do, _Dovahkiin_?"

"I think I should leave. I can't learn anything more from them. They told me the only reason they want me here is so I won't join the Blades. But I want to leave."

"And who is there to stop you?"

"No one."

"Then why have you not left?"

"I don't know if they'll let me come back."

"Tell them your intentions."

"But then they might not let me leave."

"Do not ask. Just tell."

"Right. I'll try that. Thank you, Paarthurnax."

"Good luck, _brit dilon kendov_."

The young Dragonborn made her way down the mountain slowly, so as to give herself the time she so desperately needed to think.

...

Leaving was the hardest thing she ever did. When asked what she would do, she explained that she was going to try to find a cure and, if she could, use her powers to help the people of Skyrim. "They need a hero. I am that hero. Or at least...I think I could be...one day..."

"Veri," Arngeir said to her, "I understand why you wish to go, but I must warn you that the path you choose must be your own. If you ever need help, however, you can always come back."

"Thank you, master," she replied. At the moment, she wanted to hug him. But she knew that if she tried, he'd draw back in fear. Everyone did.

But she set out anyways. Although she was an Imperial, she was born and raised in Skyrim. She had spent most of her life in Solitude, living in the Blue Palace. Her mother was a maid there and her father was a guard. They worked hard to make the money required to buy a small farmhouse in the country of Whiterun Hold. She was familiar with the city as she lived there after her parents' deaths. It wasn't until well after becoming a vampire that she searched the rest of Tamriel for a cure, but never found one.

But Whiterun seemed like a good enough home to her as any. She could rent a room from someone there (probably a shopkeeper). The only problem would be the suspicion that would arise after a few weeks of her going out late at night. She could cover it up with some excuse. Clearing her head. Visiting a friend. Collecting alchemy ingredients. But if they insisted that she skip a night, things would get uncomfortable and people may come to suspect her.

Her excuse, therefore, was that she was working through her long school break at the Bards College. She was supposed to study the hold at night to get a sense of its history as well as explore some of the ruins. If her employer bothered writing to the college, she technically was enrolled and the head master, a friend of her father's, would gladly lie for her.

Her only problem was that Whiterun was so small and most shops already had an assistant or didn't need one. Looking around, she knew she was in trouble. "Excuse me," she softly inquired of a young girl, "Do you know of anyplace I could find work around here?"

"Well, I suppose you could ask the Jarl for a guard position or see if there is any bounty out, but if I were you, I'd take a look at the Companions," the girl said.

"The Companions? Are they the group of warriors up on Jorrvaskr?" she asked.

"That's them. You seem like the good old-fashioned adventurous type. Or at least you're carrying around one hell of a nice sword. What's that made of?"

"Enchanted silver."

"It ever seen battle?"

"Probably too many. It was my father's in the Great War, my brother's in the Markarth incident, and mine now."

"A blade with history, I like it! I would offer to sharpen it for you, but I'm not fully experienced with silver. You might want to try to head up to the Skyforge if you ever have the time and money. The best blacksmith in all of Skyrim can help you out with that."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to do that."

As a matter of fact, she did find her way to the Skyforge. An older man was working there.

"I hear you're the best blacksmith in all of Skyrim," Veri said.

"People say that. I just do the best job I can," he said and turned to look at her. He was surprised to see such a young girl stand before him. It was something about the way she held herself that just didn't seen to fit a young person. He smiled at her, though. "I'm Eorlund Grey-Mane. It's nice to see a new face around here. Are you from Cyrodiil?"

"No. I lived there for a while, but I was born here," she replied, but continued to stare at the forge.

"Which hold are you from?"

"This one, actually. I was born and raised maybe ten miles east of here. I came to this city all the time, but never had the chance to actually see the forge."

"You're from around here? What's you're name?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" she now looked at him and grinned, "I'm Veri. Veri Nocturne."

"Nocturne? I can't say I know the name."

"I wouldn't expect you to. We weren't really a well known family. But it's good to be back where I was born."

"And what brings you back? Are you planning on staying long?"

"Well, if I can find a job and a place to stay, I think I will. But if not, I'm afraid I'll have to try elsewhere."

"A job? Well, I suppose you could try the Inn."

"Already did, a young Redguard woman just arrived. They have no other positions. The tavern has no room either."

"Well, this may sound strange, but how good are you with a forge?"

"I don't mean to brag, but I'm better than most. I've had a lot of practice."

"Alright, how about you show me. Make a dagger for me. The nicest one you can."

She did what he asked. She had spent several years in High Rock, Morrowind, Cyrodiil, and many other countries around a forge. She had time to waste and decided to practice smithing with it. It didn't take her long to make a lovely little dagger. It was engraved with the words "The truest heart guides the hand" and sharpened nicely. It may not have been the best dagger ever made, but it was still a strong and attractive weapon and was made quickly.

"Impressive, dear girl. You have talent. I could use an assistant, if you're interested. I'll pay you twelve gold a day and you can talk to Holda down at the Bannered Mare about renting a room for a month at a time. She can give you a good price for that. What do you say?" the old smith asked.

"Oh, that sounds most agreeable," she smiled at him, "Thank you, sir!"

He returned the smile and nodded. "I'll see you here tomorrow, then. At dawn."

"Absolutely. May I ask, sir, how long am I to work each day?"

"You'll begin at dawn and finish at dusk. I can give you a break in there at any time."

"Oh, that'll be fine. I'm used to long days. Thank you again. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Things were working out better than she could have hoped. She found the inn and arranged things with its owner. A hundred gold a month, provided she could do an occasional errand on her day off. She agreed to this and got all her things in order. Then she went out hunting.

**A Journal Entry**

_4E161_

_30 Frostfall_

_I can't believe what has happened to me. How could I be so naive? I always thought you chose to murder and kill by choosing to become a monster. But now I find myself in such a hideous state. Today, I am a vampire, fully and entirely. I thought that my body would fight off the disease, but looking in the mirror this morning, I found my face pale as snow and my eyes red as embers. I am a monster now, and there's nothing I can do._

_I had to tell my father and Riley, the man who now has become our leader. Despite my father any my pleas for keeping me in the Silver Hand, Riley has deemed me far too dangerous. They have promised, however, that as long as I only feed off of beast, they will not hunt me or "my kind," seeing that it is, in fact, not a choice. They have also sworn to try to find a cure, but I don't know if they'll be able to._

_I will remain, now, as an independent werewolf hunter. Their blood, which is part human, can sustain my thirst and keep me looking as mortal as possible. I don't know where I'll go, but I feel as though I should remain close to my father. Wherever he goes, I will follow. He is the only family I have now._

**4E203**

When the young lady joined him the next morning, she looked different. The other day, she was mysterious, hiding half of her face with a hood. She wouldn't make eye contact with him for more than a few moments. Today, she arrived with her black hair tied back off her face. She wore a short brown leather and fur dress over black pants and brown boots. Her silver sword was secured at her side.

He nodded to her and then put her to work sharpening swords. Then she worked on engraving some jewelry. The whole time, he talked about the city and about her life. He told her about how his wife would later sell what they made at the market. He asked her where she learned her skills and she told him that she had traveled a lot and it was a useful skill to have if she needed to make some money. He tried not to sound to impressed with such skill at such a young age.

She tried not to let it slip that she was actually much older than he thought.

During the day, she couldn't help glancing down at the large hall below them and into the yard where several warriors were training.

"Who are they?" she asked Eorlund.

"Hmm?" he murmured looking up, "The Companions. Certainly you've heard of them."

"_They're_ the Companions?" she looked at him to see if he was joking. She knew who the Companions were. She had at least heard of them when she was a child and knew of their exciting tales. "I'm sorry, but the seem just like a bunch of drunken brutes."

Eorlund through his head back and laughed a mighty laugh. "Aye! It seems that may be just what they are, my girl! But aren't all Nord warriors these days?"

"I hadn't noticed. I suppose they can do as they wish so long as they are good at their jobs," she shrugged and glanced back down. Several of the warriors were now looking up at her and talking to each other.

Eorlund saw this, too. "I assume that you'll meet at least one of them today. They're already wondering who you are. It's not every day someone is seen helping me around the forge. Certainly not a stranger such as yourself."

"Lovely. I don't have admirers that often," she joked.

But Eorlund was right, of course. The first to arrive was Ria, the newest member and therefore the errand girl.

"Eorlund, Aela sent me up here to tell you that her shield was damaged beyond repair while training with Farkas," the young Companion said, trying to remember the exact story Aela had given her, "She said she needs a new one."

"Oh, really?" the smith replied, "Is that so? I wasn't aware Aela trained with Farkas that much."

"She does have a damaged shield," Ria said honestly, "But I think she might have thrown it at Farkas and hit the wall. At least, that's what it sounded like."

Eorlund chuckled. "And they also sent you up here to...?"

Ria sighed, "Don't tell them I told you, but they're curious about your new helper."

"As I expected. Veri, would you please come over here?"

Veri stopped what she was doing and walked over to the young Companion girl.

"You're first admirer," he said.

She smiled and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Veri," she said.

"Ria. It's nice to meet you," she shook her hand, "You're an Imperial, too? I guess we already have something in common, then."

"I guess so. You're part of the Companions?" Veri asked.

Ria smiled wider. "Yes! Actually, I'm their newest member. It's hard work right now. They give me a lot of the easy jobs, but just being one of them is more than I could have ever hoped for!"

"Sounds like you enjoy it."

"Oh, yes! What about you? How'd you end up here at the Skyforge?"

"I was born here in Whiterun Hold, actually. I'd been traveling around Tamriel for a while, but I decided that it was time for me to return home and maybe settle down. Of course, I just need to make the money to be able to buy a house. If I can find one nearby, that is."

"Well, I wish you the very best of luck with that. I'm sure you'll find something!"

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you, Ria!"

She smiled and with a little wave, she left.

Apparently, though, her information was not satisfying to the rest of the group, for only an hour later, a man named Skjor came up to have his blade sharpened. His interest was in her sword.

"Silver? Family heirloom, then?" he asked.

"You could say that. It was a gift to my father from a traveling friend. I'm not a huge fan of silver, myself, but he left it to me when he died in the war," she said.

"So I take it you have experience with other metals?" he asked.

"Yes, actually. I was once given an ebony sword. It was a beautiful sword, truly. One of the nicest I've ever used. Not only that, but it was reliable as a well trained hound," she smiled, picturing it's blade. It could have been cut from the night sky itself. It could have been cut from the night itself. She sighed, "But I left it with the person who gave it to me. I would assume he still has it."

"Perhaps you should get it back?"

"Perhaps one day I will."

But the most interesting questions came from Vignar Grey-Mane. He arrived just before sunset.

"What? Do you need a blade sharpened, too? Or are you just interested in seeing your brother suddenly?" Eorlund asked.

"Neither, of course!" Vignar snorted, "All the buzz is that you have a new helper. I've come to see just who this outsider is!"

"My name's Veri Nocturne," she said and shook his hand. Eorlund sighed and went back to work.

"Where are you from, my girl and what brings you to Whiterun?" Vignar asked.

She explained.

"And your name was what? Nocturne? You're probably related to the family who owned Nocturne farm, am I right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. It was my father's home before he went to war. I believe he still owned it afterwards, but he didn't leave it to me."

"Wasn't that the same family who was slaughtered by some sort of animal all those years ago?"

"A family tragedy, really. My grandmother and her eldest son–my uncle–were walking home from a party. They had stayed out too late and I assume my uncle had had a little too much mead. When whatever it was found them, they were easily killed."

"Too bad, really. But you didn't live on that farm?"

"I did, actually. It was only for a little bit, though. After a while–after my mother and brother were killed in a fire that burned the place down–we moved in with some friends."

"That's right, that old farm did burn down. You must have been young."

"I was."

She was counting the years in her head, but tried not to draw attention to her slip up. It wasn't until after Vignar had gone the Eorlund pointed it out.

"Veri, you said you mother and brother died when your farm burned down. But I remember hearing about Nocturne farm. That had to be forty years ago," Eorlund said.

"Forty years ago? You must be thinking of another farm," she replied.

"I don't think so. It was a farm labeled as 'cursed.' I remember it well because it was the first time they sent the Companions to investigate by the Jarl's order. Vignar was with them. He must have been in his twenties of thirties at that time."

"Forty years? Really? Well, then don't I look great for my age!"

Eorlund chuckled, "Yes. I suppose I don't know where I've going with this. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Absolutely! Good night!" she said and made her way back to the Bannered Mare.

The next day, she worked hard and continuously stole glances of the Companions as they trained in the yard. They all showed such skill and talent for such young people. But every three hours or so, someone would be in a drunken rant or there would be a brawl to prove who was the strongest.

But there was a select group of five warriors who seemed not to bother with such things, at least not with the others. One, Veri knew was Skjor. The other was Kodlak, whom Eorlund had pointed out to her early on as the harbinger of the Companions. Then there was a girl whom Veri quickly saw was quite skilled with a bow and two boys who looked so alike that that couldn't have not been related. Of course, there was a few brawls between them, but by the looks of it, it was all friendly training.

One day as Veri looked out over the yard to gaze at the Companions, she watched the two brothers (as she had decided) fighting. She could hear their laughter form the forge. Soon, others were outside and watching them, cheering and laughing along. The winning brother only had a moment of celebration as the archer girl soon stepped in with her sword drawn. Then those two scrimmaged and the trend continued, the victor ultimately being Skjor.

And that was the first time that Veri felt a desire to be one of them. It had once been her dream to have true warrior friends like that who would joke around with her and make her laugh. But after she became a vampire, she believed that dream to be lost.

The next night, she was walking back to the city after a night of hunting when she thought of all this. She kicked a rock that was in her path and imagined who she would have been had she not become a vampire. But it seemed that the most fun she had had was after it. The war. She remembered her friends from the war. They had accepted her as a great soldier and comrade at one time. But had she not become a vampire, they would never had known her.

She suddenly froze. There was a strange sound and a strange smell. She could feel a tremor in the ground. She heard the loud thump of something large coming in contact with the half-frozen ground. And she could smell the blood. It was a giant.

She drew her sword and sprinted down the road. It was somewhere between her and the city. That meant there could be people around.


	2. P1Ch2: What Meets the Eye

Part 1: Bloodlust

Chapter 2: What Meets the Eye

**A Journal Entry**

_4E171_

_30 Frostfall_

_I have reason to believe that this day is cursed. Ten years ago, I was turned into a vampire. Today, I have just heard the news. War has begun. I could see this day coming, but I never expected it to come today. To make things worse, my father has told me he is going to join and fight for Skyrim. I tried to tell him he was far to old for this, but he only insists. There is nothing I can do._

_I am going to go to Solitude with him in a next week and enlist. I don't know who I'll bewitch out there, but I know that it won't be my father. They'll separate us immediately. They'll put him in charge of some fort or on some ship and I'll be sent to the front lines where young, able fighters are of most use. But I can't stay here._

_My heart aches with the knowledge that I must do this. There is something wrong with the fact that I have to fight for an Emperor who has never done anything for Skyrim. As an Imperial, I should have so much pride in the Legion, but I feel more at home in Skyrim. I don't wish to fight for the Emperor._

_But I'll fight for Skyrim._

**4E203**

The giant stood tall in the field, beating at the warriors who attacked it as if they simply were vermin. It wasn't a young giant, either. This one was experienced in killing people, which was why it made its way into the crops in the first place.

But Veri was experienced in killing giants. They tended not to like vampires and could somehow always sense it. She had killed them before, and knew exactly what to do.

With her silver sword shining in the moonlight with a crimson enchanted aura around it, Veri held it with both hands and with a powerful swing, she hacked it into the giant's heel, slicing the tendon. The muscled rapidly balled up in his upper calf and, with a cry of pain, the giant fell to one knee.

Veri quickly pushed of the swelling muscle and propelled herself onto the giant's back. She ran along his arched spine and halted between his shoulder blades. Taking only a moment to catch her balance, she stabbed the sword into the back of the giant's neck. He flattened out, dead.

She was knocked off the giant when it fell and landed a little roughly on the ground. Her head hit a post of a fence and throbbed for a second. She had always has trouble dismounting the giant and was just glad that she landed on dirt instead of being slammed into the side of a stone cliff (something that happened far too often).

When she opened her eyes after the pain in her head subsided, a woman stood over her. Veri recognized her from the Companions.

She extended her hand and then pulled Veri to her feet. Veri brushed the dirt off of her as two other Companions joined the woman.

"I'm impressed," the woman said, "it's not every day we see such a...such an elegant kill of a giant!"

"Oh, well, thank you. I'm sorry. You did have the situation under control," Veri said.

"We are Companions. But we're not upset! You just saved us a lot of work. I'm Aela. You seem to be good with a sword."

"Veri."

"I'm sorry?"

"No, I mean my name's Veri."

"Oh, that's right! You're the new girl up at the forge!" Aela smiled, "How's the job going?"

"Good, but it's not...I mean, I'm not really a blacksmith. It's not what I always saw myself doing. But it pays."

"So you're not loving it? You could always join the Companions. You did just take down a giant."

"You think _I_ should join?" Veri asked with a bit of confusion.

"Oh, you should!" Ria chimed, "You'd be great for it, Veri!"

"Well, I'll definitely think about it!" Veri grinned.

"Great, just come by when you're ready and speak to Kodlak. He decides things around Jorrvaskr," Aela said, "Until then."

They all began to return back to the city. But the last one stayed behind for a second. He picked up Veri's sword from where it lay next to the giant. He handed it to her.

"I'm Farkas," he said, "I feel like I should tell you that 'cause it seems like you already know who the other two are."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Farkas," she replied.

"Why do you talk like that?" he asked, "You sound like you're some sort of noble or something."

"I spent a lot of time in Cyrodiil. Sometimes I sound like I'm one their ladies, I know," she grinned at him. She could tell right away that he wasn't going to be the smartest of them, but he was friendly. And she could respect that.

**A Journal Entry:**

_4E171_

_9 Sun's Dusk_

_So here I am. I don't know what has become of my father, but I have been given my own uniform, sword, shield, and dagger. They looked at me and saw I was thin and an Imperial. That was when they decided to see how I was with a bow. They soon found that I could hit a target, but not the one directly in front of me nor any that I aim for. But I think they were impresses by my agility, strength, stamina, and heightened senses (all due to my condition). They sent me to a small army base to train (seeing as I listed my profession as a hunter). They tell me that I'll be here for the next three or four months and then I could be specially selected by a captain or general or some other army raked officer or just be assigned to one. Whichever they choose for me, I'll be glad to have something to do with my life. Just maybe to give it purpose will make me happy. I just need to make it through these three or four months._

**4E203**

The next day, Veri was back at work. She was silent most of the day besides a few comments here and there. Eorlund could tell she was distracted. Eventually, he had to ask her what she was thinking about.

"Huh? Oh, nothing much," was the girl's reply.

"I have eyes, girl," he said with annoyance, "you're off thinking about gods know what when you should be focusing on your work. Tell me what it is and I'll decide whether or not to fire you."

"I'm sorry, sir. I really am. I was actually thinking about the Companions. You see, the other day, Aela invited me to join the Companions. Or at least she invited me to see if I would be a good fit. I helped them kill a giant and they seemed to be impressed," Veri explained.

"Alright. So what's you're your question?"

"Question? I'm sorry, but I really don't understand what you mean."

"You said that you were thinking about her offer. Is there any question there?"

"Well, no. I'm your assistant. Obviously I'm not going to leave."

He sighed. "Veri, tell me honestly, would you want to be part of the Companions?"

"Well..." she considered this, "Yeah. I think I'd enjoy it."

"Then why don't you go down there and speak to Kodlak?"

"Because I'm working for you."

"I did fine before you were here. And honestly, I work best alone. I would still enjoy your help once in awhile, but I'd much rather see a young woman like yourself as a Companion."

"So you think I should go for it?"

"Yes, Veri. I think you should."

She smiled. After a moment of silence she murmured, "Thank you, Eorlund."

**A Journal Entry:**

_4E172_

_15 Sun's Dawn_

_It had now been one week since I was placed in this particular squad. We are led by the young (but wealthy and apparently highly skilled) Ulfric Stormcloak. I was very skeptical about this whole thing. What I mean by that was that I am on a team of young Nords who I doubt have ever seen a battle before. I was told that Stormcloak personally requested my participation in this little group. Now, I did say I was skeptical of all of this. But now I see that this truly is a group of some of the most determined, heart-strong, courageous warriors in all of Skyrim. It almost makes me wish that I was a Nord!_

_I have made friends so far. Stormcloak, for one, has really accepted me into the group, telling me he has high expectations for me and that he hopes I'll become invaluable to the cause. He even stands up for me when the polite soldiers become drunken brutes who like to tease me about being an Imperial and therefore the smart one. After witnessing this, he became a lot more friendly and has greatly appreciated my advice and strategies. Then there's Galmar who tries his best to act tough and scary, but really is something more like a puppy. He likes to tease me, but it's in the friendliest of ways. He really is Ulfric's friend, but I guess it was a two-for-one deal. And finally, there's Rikke. Rikke is one of the only other girls here. She was also the only one who beat Galmar in an arm-wrestling competition. We immediately became friends and that's how she joined our little quartet._

_Galmar, Rikke, and I have all become Stormcloak's closest friends and advisors. He enjoys our company and, being his friends, we enjoy the perks that come along with that. I think that, maybe, this could be fun. Or at least as fun as war can be._

**4E202**

With a deep breath, Veri walked through the doors of Jorrvaskr only to discover a brawl going on between a Dark Elf and a Nord woman. She watched the woman win the brawl and then glanced around the room. She softly approached a man and asked him who was in charge.

"What do you mean? Your in charge of you and I'm in charge of me, right?" he said with half-drunken sniffle. Then he turned to look at her. "Hey! Ain't you that cute girl workin' up at the forge?" he grinned (definitely drunk, Veri determined), "I'm Torvar."

"I'm Veri. It's lovely to meet you, sir," she replied, realizing she was using her old-fashioned speech again.

"Heh. Heh heh," was his reply.

With a curt nod, she slipped away and found her way to the next person, the Nord girl. She discovered that Njada was quite rude. The Dark Elf Athis wasn't much better. Finally, she found Ria who pointed her in the right direction.

Downstairs of Jorrvaskr wasn't any less spectacular than the upstairs. It was a huge space with old Nord architecture and the smell of mead lingering in the air. The hall down to the room at the end was long. She had too much time to think of what she was going to say. The simpler the better, probably. But should she introduce herself or something like that? And more importantly, should she tell Kodlak that she's a vampire? No to the latter. That would be a bad idea. She should just walk in and tell them that she wanted to join the Companions, simple as that.

She was about to walk into the room when she heard two men talking. It sounded important and she wasn't sure that she should interrupt. She lingered by the door as they discussed.

"But I still hear the call of blood," the first man said.

"We all do," the second replied, "It's our burden to bear. But we can overcome."

"You have my brother and I, obviously. But I don't know if the rest will go along quote so easily," the first said.

"Leave that to me," the second responded.

Veri, feeling as though she had intruded, rapped her knuckles against the wooden door and took a few steps towards them. The first man was the one Veri assumed was Farkas' brother. The other she knew to be Kodlak, who turned to her. He looked her over with fascinated eyes.

"A stranger comes to our hall," Kodlak said to no one in particular. He waited for her to speak.

Veri took a breath. "I would like to join the Companions," she said.

"Would you now?" he said with almost a laugh, "Here, let me have a look at you. Ah, a certain fire and passion within your soul. A warrior's heart." He smiled at her as if he knew something amazing about her.

"Master, you can't seriously be considering letting her join," the other man said.

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas," Kodlak said and his smile dissipated, "And the last time I checked there were several empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those who were worthy."

"Yes, yes. Apologies. But perhaps now isn't the best time. Besides, I've never even heard of this outsider," Vilkas scoffed and glanced her over like she were a scrawny dog. Veri began wishing that they both would stop looking at her.

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to seek their fame. It makes no difference to us. What matters is their heart," Kodlak said, as if to encourage her.

"And their arm," Vilkas added.

"Yes, of course," Kodlak replied, "How are you in battle, girl?"

Veri shrugged, "It depends on the skill and sobriety of my enemy."

Kodlak chuckled. "Isn't that truth? Vilkas, here, will test your skills. And I warn you, he's one of the best we've got and he's quite sober at the moment. Vilkas, take he out to the yard as see what she can do."

"Right," Vilkas said and stood up. He began to make his way to the yard.

"Thank you, sir," Veri said to Kodlak before turning to follow Vilkas.

Out in the yard, Veri put on some armor and slashed her silver sword a few times back and forth. It was nighttime by then, and she was feeling her strongest. At her age, it hardly mattered now whether she fought in daylight or darkness, but the dark was naturally better for vampires.

"Now, don't be afraid to show me what you're made of. I can take it," he said.

"You sure about that? I wouldn't want to hurt you," she teased.

"Careful, new blood. I don't want to have to make this painful for you."

"Go ahead and try." She swung her sword around into a readied position.

He picked up his shield and prepared for her to hit it as hard as she could. He also prepared to be bored by her feeble attempts.

But Veri had decided not to hold back. Swinging with a sword wasn't her style and she had never been strong enough to do any real damage with it. That's why she was a strategic fighter.

She threw her body into the shield and jabbed her elbow into the side of his neck. Then, in his brief moment of disorientation, she kicked the sword out of his hand. He stumbled back and looked at her with shock.

"Don't go easy on me," she grinned and tossed his sword back to him.

He scowled, "be careful what you wish for."

The second round, Veri again went directly for him in the same manner, but Vilkas moved his sword out of the way and prepared to clash it against her armor, but it was met by her own sword. He moved his shield so that it was in front of her, trapping her against his body. She clutched his hand in hers and thrust her body downwards with all her strength and flipped him over her back. Standing up, she kicked his shield away and held the tip of her sword inches away from his neck. With a grimace, he slashed it away with his blade and pulled himself up. Now, a real sword fight began.

After a few moments of the impressive fighting between the two including Veri's elegant blocks and counters opposed to Vilkas' powerful swings and attacks, every member of the Companions (excluding Kodlak) was out and watching the fight. Vilkas' strength was rivaled by Veri's strategy. He stabbed hard at her, but a quick sidestep allowed her to hook her leg around his knee and push on his shoulders, sending him to his back. The crowded sent taunts out to him. It seemed as though Vilkas was losing to the little Imperial blacksmith.

What everyone laughed at, Vilkas became infuriated by. And Veri saw the change in his eyes. She desperately wished that she could have told him it was all due to the many years of hard training and perfecting each skill individually, but she knew she couldn't. But she also knew Vilkas was overcome with rage. He hacked at her now with fiery eyes. When he hit her sword, she dropped it out of fear. He hesitated only fora moment, but bashed her over the head with the hilt with such force that she was knocked to the ground. Her head throbbed as it collided with stone. She felt dizzy and squeezed her eyes shut to brace herself for another vengeful blow. When it didn't come immediately, she opened them to see Farkas with both of his large arms wrapped around Vilkas' body to restrain him he pulled him away from her as Aela knelt down beside her.

"Veri! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," she replied, sitting up, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? That was...well, it didn't look good."

"Yes, I'm sure. What was wrong with him? I was unarmed."

"He's...he's really quite gentle."

"Aela, it's fine," Vilkas snapped with a venomous snarl as he returned. He slowly bent down and picked up his sword. Aela backed away. "You clearly have talent beyond your years," Vilkas said to Veri, but it was meant as a compliment, simply a statement, "But you're still a whelp to us, and that means you do what we say. And I say, here," he handed her his sword, "Bring this up to Eorlund in the morning and get it sharpened. I want it by the time I'm ready to train tomorrow, which is early. So you'd better have it by then. We'll be getting ready to have you be part of us tomorrow. But for now, you'll have to stay wherever you have been. Get packed up, because this is your home now."

She nodded and avoided making eye contact. She felt intimidated by him. That night, she slept at the Bannered Mare. She awoke before dawn to pack up a small knapsack of her things and head up to the Skyforge. She set the bag down by the forge where it landed with a heavy thump.

"Well?" Eorlund asked. He hadn't heard of her fight with Vilkas or the fact that she was a Companion.

She sighed and took out Vilkas' sword. "Vilkas told me to that he needed this sharpened," she said and handed it to him.

"So you're a Companion, then?" he asked and took it from her.

"Vilkas send all the new bloods on errands?"

"Don't feel bad. They were all whelps once. Although they wouldn't like to talk about it."

She leaned back against the large post of the forge. "I feel like such an outsider. And Vilkas is really a jerk. I mean, he's not a gentleman at all and he almost killed me yesterday." She groaned and let out a deep, irritated breath.

"Don't feel bad about yourself. You're part of them, now, so you should enjoy it. Besides, there are already some that like you, including Ria. You two have a lot in common, and you know that."

"Meaning we're both under appreciated Imperial girls?"

"Meaning that you two are already friends. Aela won't treat you poorly if you show a fiery passion for battle. Farkas wouldn't hurt anyone. And Vilkas really is a nice guy, even if he is a bit skeptical of outsiders. The fact that he even tried to kill you in a fight must have meant you were a worthy opponent. Now, return this sword to Vilkas and show him you aren't so easily scared off. And, if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor, would you bring this shield to Aela?"

Veri smiled a bit, "Sure. Thank you, Eorlund. You're very kind."

"Good luck, dear girl."

She then made her way down to Jorrvaskr, carrying Vilkas' sword and Aela's shield.


	3. P1Ch3: Fresh Meat

Part 1: Bloodlust

Chapter 3: Fresh Meat

_A/N:_

_Thank you to those who commented on my story! Finally, no flames for the first chapters! You don't know how good that makes me feel! (Don't get me wrong, I don't mind a little constructive criticism, just as long as it's written politely! (But I also love getting those lovely comments! It prompts me to update a lot sooner!)_

_Felt With The Heart- Thank you! Glad you enjoyed!_

_Darkest Cloud- Thanks! So nice of you to comment! I'm glad you don't think that she's a Mary Sue because I always try my best to make my characters as realistic as possible, so it's fantastic to know that I'm doing well with it so far._

**A Journal Entry:**

_4E172_

_5 Rain's Hand_

_It rains a lot around here. And it's hard to keep warm when it rains so much. Today, Rikke and I had to go out hunting. Normally, that's not too hard around these parts, but today, not even the fish seemed to want to be out. We eventually brought home two rabbits and a goat._

_Returning back to camp, I helped tend to some of the wounded soldiers. There are four of them now. Three we might be able to get back out into battle. The other lost his leg and he won't stop bleeding. I don't know how much longer he has left. It's horrible having to be there and know that this man will die, but you have to do your best to save him because, when all else is lost, you must have hope. I am able to control my thirst now much more than before. But I had to tell Ulfric the other day that I was a vampire. Surprisingly, he completely accepted it and told me that, whether I'm a vampire, witch, werewolf, or swamp creature, I'm a damn good fighter and that's something that's invaluable to him. The men, too, have come to accept this and, when a bird or rabbit is hit in a way that it cannot be skinned or served, they give it to me to drink from. They even enjoy my stories of my fights with werewolves. They have even created an oath where they swore never to tell of my condition during the war to anyone outside of our army._

_I'm beginning to like it here._

**4E203**

Opening the door to Jorvaskr, Veri almost walked into Vilkas. She gasped in fright, but gave him his sword.

"Oh, yes," Vilkas said, but then fell silent. He was blocking her way into the building. After a long moment, he asked, "How's your head?"

"It's fine, thank you," she replied.

"I'm sorry if I was a little rough with you last night. I just thought-"

"Oh, no, please. It's quite alright," she replied, "I'm actually in a bit of a hurry..."

He stepped aside and she scurried past him. She still didn't like him. She found him much too arrogant.

Continuing to the downstairs, she found Aela's room. Again, she found half in the situation where she didn't want to interrupt a conversation. This time, it was between Aela and Skjor.

She knocked lightly on the door and the two went silent.

"I believe this is your shield?" Veri handed it to her.

"Ah, yes. Thank you," Aela replied, "Good to see you back after the fight with Vilkas last night. You gave him quite the thrashing, you know."

"Don't let Vilkas hear you say that," Skjor laughed.

"You're a skilled warrior. I like that," Aela said to her, "But you will probably like to get settled in," she walked to the door and poked her head out into the hall, "Farkas!" she called.

"We've already met, but I'm Skjor," Skjor said and extended his hand. She shook it. "It's good to have you as one us!"

Aela walked back next to him, "It's good to have another woman here. And now one capable of locking blades with a real warrior like Vilkas. I'll be interested in seeing what you can do."

"I'll try not to disappoint," Veri said with a grin.

Suddenly, someone sprinted into view of the doorway. Veri turned to see Farkas.

"Did you call me?" he asked Aela.

"Of course I did, ice-brains," she replied rather rudely, "This here is Veri. She's the new member. You're going to show her where she'll be staying."

"Right," Farkas replied, "Follow me."

Veri did. He led her out into the hall.

"Aela and Skjor like to tease me, but they're good people. It'll be nice to have someone new around here," he said as they walked, "You've shown that you're a good fighter, so you should be respected by some of the others. Come to me or Aela for a job. Once you prove yourself honorable, you can go to Vilkas or Skjor. Ah, here we are," they arrived in a room with several beds and end tables. Ria and Athis were already there. Athis seemed to be asleep. Ria was reading, she glanced up as they walked in and smiled in acknowledgement. "Just choose a bed and plop down when you get tired. You can put your things on one of the tables or in one of the cabinets. Tilma will keep the place clean. She always has. Other than that, you're on your own. By the way, if you're looking for something to do, we've gotten a report of some bandits in the hold that need to be taken care of."

"Sure, I can handle that," she said.

"Great, once you get settled, there just north of here up by the crossing. Come find me after you take care of that."

"Sure. Thank you."

Farkas left her and headed upstairs.

"Over here!" Ria motioned to a table. Veri went over and put her things down on it. She began to unpack her bag. Inside one of the items was a small metal box. "What do you keep in there?"

"Just meaningful little trinkets from my travels. Every item has a story," Veri replied.

"Oh, that's beautiful, Veri."

"I'll have to tell you some of the stories sometime."

"Absolutely!"

"But for right now, I have to go fight some bandits. Care to join me?"

"Sure!" she put the book down and put on a helmet.

They both went and raided the bandit fort. For the two women, it was easy. They were both skilled in combat and, to Ria, it almost seemed too easy for Veri. It took only three minutes to clear the fort. It was also the first time Ria wondered if Veri was truly what she claimed to be. She couldn't believe that the little new blood whelp was this talented. Her age alone should have made her extremely inexperienced.

But if there were perks of being a vampire, they were that one had a very long time to develop skills.

When they returned, a large meal was being set out.

"What's all this for?" Veri asked.

"It's Fredas. Feasting night. We all get together, feast, and drink. Then we tell stories and sing and occasionally dance if we're drunk enough," Ria explained.

"You do this ever Fredas?" Veri asked.

"Well, every Fredas that every member of the Companions can be here. Since we often receive most of our jobs on Fredas, it's rare. Honestly, we haven't had one in a month. But I think they're making a special effort because you're here."

"Then they're really too kind," she laughed, "What should I wear?"

She dressed in a burgundy dress over he whit chemise with a black belt and black boots. It looked casual, but similar to what the others (excluding Aela who wore her armor) were wearing.

They ate and they drank. Veri talked to Ria and Torvar, whom she found quite kind, even when he was drunk. Finally, time came for the tales of heroic efforts. Farkas went first with a story the Veri forgot all too quickly. Something about a pack of wolves, perhaps. Then Skjor went with his recount of fighting two groups of Khajiit smugglers who were feuding over territory. Then Vilkas went.

"My story starts when I was returning home from helping a young woman recover her kidnapped son from a group of bandits," he began, "I got the child home to his mother safe and sound, but, you see, she lived in the mountains. I was on my way down back to Whiterun and had strayed off the unmarked path. So there I was in the middle of gods know where when suddenly, a slaughtered goat lands in front of me. When I say it was slaughtered, I mean it had been torn apart. I quickly looked up to see what was the matter and I found myself face-to-face with a frost troll. Now I knew that this thing wouldn't be easy to kill. Trolls, in case you didn't know, have special skin that absorbs damages and heals wounds in a very short amount of time. But they are vulnerable to fire. Thinking fast..."

As she listened to him talk, she realized that he really was the most intelligent of the Companions. And she greatly admired that.

Before she knew it, she was beings prompter to rise and tell her own story.

"Do you all remember a little while back how Helgen was destroyed?" she began, "Well, I was there. I was trying to cross the border into Skyrim when I was knocked out somehow. When I awoke, I was in a carriage with my hands bound. Imprisoned with me were three others: a young rebel soldier, a dark-haired thief, and Ulfric Stormcloak himself. The rebel soldier introduced himself as Ralof and confirmed all our fears-we were headed to our deaths. A few short moments later, we were unloaded from our carts and sent into lines. They called us all one at a time. When they call the thief, he ran for it and was immediately shot down by an arrow. Finally, it was me.

"Now, I wasn't actually on the list. I hadn't been part of the group of soldier nor had I committed any crime. Still, they sent me to the line of Stormcloaks that were also being executed. The first soldier was a volunteer who was determined to be defiant until the end. We watched him chop off the young man's head and I was scared to death of what would happen next. And then they called me.

"I was trying to think of all the ways I could escape, but they all would result in my death. There was nothing else I could do! Before I could take another step, though, we all heard a thunderous roar in the distance that seemed to be coming from the sky itself. I stared up with curiosity, but the clouds were all white. The sky was clear. They called my name again.

"I walked towards the block in a daze. I really had no idea what was happening. I vaguely remember being pushed to my knees by the foot of the Imperial captain, and for a moment, I was staring at the head of the soldier who went before me. I had to turn my head away, though, and look up at the executioner. He took his axe in both hands and began lifting it up. Not even the same, but much louder roar was going to distract him from my fate. But behind him suddenly came a sight much more frightening to me than my death. A huge dragon, black as night and evil-looking as Sithis himself, came swooping down and landed on the tower behind the executioner. It opened its jaws and let out a roar so powerful that it knocked the executioner off his feet.

"By this time, everyone is panicking and screaming. I'm frozen as if I'm still waiting to die. Then, the dragon unleashed its terrible Thu'um upon us all! I was thrown back against the street and hit my head with such force that I couldn't see clearly. Somehow, though, I managed to pull myself to my feet. I could really only see colors, everything was so blurry. And I heard the distant voice of someone yelling, 'Over here, Imperial! Come this way!' So I followed the blue mass that had been calling me into a structure. I fell to the ground as I heard two men discussing what in Oblivion we had just seen. My eyes began to adjust, but the whole time I'm thinking, 'are you kidding me? That thing was a dragon! In fact, you better hope it was a dragon and that this isn't what Sovngarde looks like!'" the room laughed and she continued, "but by this time, I'm wondering what we're going to do. My eyes have fully adjusted and I look around to see that I am in a room with all of the soldiers–including Ralof–and Ulfric. Two of them are hurt, but the rest are fine, just scared to death. I stand up with a bit of trouble because, I now realize, I am the only one with my binds still on. Besides the fact that it's incredibly annoying to have no use of my hands, it's also painful because I'm beginning to get rope burns.

"But I have no time to stick around and rant about this. Ralof is already calling me to follow him up into the tower. I'm still in a daze and rather confused at this point. So instead of following him, I say, 'What? Why?' To which I get a reply of, 'Because the friggin' dragon is trying kill us, now move your ass!' by–get this–by Ulfric Stormcloak." there was more laughter, including a wide grin from Vilkas that Veri couldn't help noticing, although she tried to conceal it. "Yeah, I'm serious! Big, serious, politician Ulfric Stormcloak, who then proceeds to shove me to the stairs!

"I mean, I obviously followed Ralof who took my hand and began to drag me up the stairs, but my luck only got worse from there. Before we reach the next landing, the dragon's head burst through the wall! Ralof is thrown back down the stairs and the soldier at the top was just crushed by the stones. I am now standing there alone, completely defenseless, and looking into the large, bright red eyes that burn right into my own eyes. I can't move as I am caught in a staring contest with this dragon. Now, I begin to notice every detail about it. Its large black horns, it's mammoth teeth that could probably crush a mammoth whole, and it's shiny, smooth scales.

"After what was probably only a second, it pulled its head out of the whole. Now thinking, I press myself firmly against the stone wall just in time. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt the heat of the flames licking my back. Then, Ralof was at my side. The dragon had flown off, but there was no way to get up through the tower. Instead, Ralof instructed me to jump through the hole the beast had made and onto the roof of the inn below it. With an encouraging shove from Ralof, I landed with a roll on into the inn and then jumped through another hole in the inn floor onto the first level.

"I sprinted out of the inn and looked around me. Helgen was not only burning, it was destroyed. There wasn't anything left. I was then met by an Imperial soldier who had almost seen me killed. Seeing me he ordered me to follow him. I did as we ran by the archers and mages who were trying to fight the dragon, but we're highly unsuccessful. Panic was everywhere. With my hands still bound, I ran as fast as I could through the bonfire of a city and finally came to the yard in front of the keep where the Imperial soldier and I met up with Ralof. Then, after a brief exchange, they each headed to separate doors of the keep and each called me to follow them.

"I'd like to say it was a difficult choice, but it wasn't. Ralof had never tried to kill me. I followed him into the keep where we found one of his dead comrades. He cut my bindings loose and I stripped down his friend of his armor and axe. I did feel bad about it, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I did so and dressed in Stormcloak attire–which I look adorable in, by the way–and we found the first of many obstacles to come. We needed a key.

"Talos is real, my friends. I was never too concerned with this debate, but I now know that ol' Tiber Septim was made into a god, because at that very moment, two Imperial soldiers came running down one of the hallways and unlocked the door. We easily killed them and found that one of them had the key, as well as my father's sword which had been taken from me upon my arrival. I then ran down into the room they had come from, telling Ralof to wait just a moment for me, and found a chest that contained the rest of my things. I took only what I could carry with me which included my journals and a little lockbox, both of which I put in my knapsack, and both Ralof and I ran as fast as we could to the next room. We came across some more Imperials and easily took them down, then we gathered up potions from the kitchen and made our way to the torture room where we killed more Imperials.

"I won't bore you with all the details, but I will say that after the frostbite spiders and the bear, we were glad to have made it out. We watched as the dragon flew overhead and headed towards Whiterun. Then Ralof brought me to Riverwood where his sister lived. That was probably one of the most thrilling things that ever happened to me, but also something I would never want to do again. But I did it, and I proud to say that I made it out of Helgen alive." She finished her story with a smile and everyone applauded. They toasted her, too. As she passed by Vilkas on her way back to her seat he complimented her achievement.

She was wrong about Vilkas. He really was a nice guy.


	4. P1Ch4: The Beast Within

Part 1: Bloodlust

Chapter 4: The Beast Within

**A Journal Entry:**

_4E172_

_16 Rain's Hand_

_Today was the first day in our new camp. I am relieved to see that Ulfric, Galmar, and Rikke are all still here with me and Ulfric is still our leader. He was allowed to select several members of the group as we will be on the offensive for a long time now. I also met a young man named Svett today. He is a Nord who tells me that he is from Markarth._

_Svett is so gentle. I had the time to talk to him as we were traveling. His horse was clearly a Markarth horse. And a beautiful one at that. It was his own that he was able to take into battle. He talked to me about the waterfalls there and how beautiful the city was. I asked him about his family. He is married to a young woman named Anna. He tells me that she is the type a woman an Nord man desires: strong, but with a loving touch; delicate, but can hold her mead. They have two children. Rokvar, their oldest son and Melody, their beautiful daughter. I hope one day I will be able to meet them. He promised me that once the war is over, he'll show me around Skyrim. Ulfric, who had been following close behind us, suddenly laughed. He told the boy that he could show me the west, but Ulfric had plans of showing me the east._

_"You'll love Eastmarch," Ulfric told me, "I'll show you Ysgramor's city thoroughly, and then we can sneak of to see if we can't find the hot springs."_

_"Hot springs are nice," Svett said with a smile (and I immediately knew this was going to be a healthy little contest), "But what you'll really want to see is the great waterfalls of Markarth. And when we're done there, I'll take you into the mountains of the Reach of horseback. It's the only real way to see everything. The whole world I tell you!"_

_"Ah, but you cannot see the sea from those mountains. Only in the distance, if you're lucky and the sky is clear. Windhelm is right on the water. Or you can go to Riften, which is right on a lake. In fact, I'd take you out on the lake so we could watch a huge festival in Riften during the harvest. It's a beautiful sight to see. Flowers are sent drifting in the water to welcome the warm season," Ulfric responded._

_"If it's the water you want to see, I could just take you to Solitude. It's beautiful there. And there's even a light house. I could take you to the bard's college, if you'd like."_

_"Ah, but I could take you to the college of Winterhold. The mages can show you some amazing things."_

_I laughed at both of them. It was almost cute to watch them fight. And I plan on holding them to those promises._

**4E203**

Veri enjoyed working for the companions. She enjoyed Farkas and Ria most of all. While she still felt a little bit of contempt for Vilkas, She realized that he wasn't just a complete jerk and was actually very intelligent. Aela was very nice to her. She often whispered to Veri that, as girls, they would let their actions speak for them in battle instead of through drunken brawls like the men.

Hiding her vampirism from them was not all that difficult. Sometimes the member of the Circle would sleep all day after spending the night hunting (at least that was what they said they were doing) so they hardly noticed that Veri slept from 2 am to 11 am most days. And no one noticed the rabbits that she would eat. Why would they?

On days when the sun was too bright for her, she would skip training in the yard and sit under the veranda and read. Most of the time, she was searching for a cure, but she had to have a variety of material so no one would think that she was strange. She would therefore read about Nirn and Oblivion. She would study the beasts of Tamriel and beyond. And she study magic, thieving, smithing, alchemy, fighting, and weaponry. They were all interesting to her. And her habits did not go unnoticed by Vilkas, who became fascinated with the girl.

It soon became a trend that both of them would study together. They never said a word, but it all began one night when both were restless. Each had their reasons, but neither wanted to share. Veri was sitting out alone on the steps to the yard when Vilkas came out with a book in hand. He sat down at the table and neither said a word to the other. This continued for many nights. Soon, they were sitting next to each other.

It's strange the way that silence can say so much. In this way, Veri and Vilkas became friends. On nights when Veri wasn't there because she was completing a job, Vilkas would often just go back to bed. On the nights Vilkas would be out, Veri would notice and miss the company.

Their relationship was different than the type they had with the others, but it still worked. Soon, whatever dislike they had for the other was gone.

One day, as Veri was returning from the market (Tilma needed some help with the groceries), Aela pulled her aside.

"Glad I caught you. Skjor is looking for you," she said, "He's out back. Give me this and go see him," she pulled the basket of food from her hands.

"What? What does he want?" she asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Aela said and began to follow Tilma.

Biting her lower lip in slight confusion, she made her way out back, pulling her hood up to shield her from the sun again.

Skjor was standing in the yard and talking to Farkas. Not to far from them, Vilkas and Ria were training. As she approached him, Skjor smiled, immediately bringing comfort to Veri's nerves.

"Ah! There you are!" he said.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes. I have an important job for you to do. I'm sending you to Dustman's Cairn to retrieve a fragment of Wuuthrud. A scholar came to us and told us this. If you do well, this will be your test. Farkas will be your shield brother. He'll answer any of your questions. But right now, I'd like you to pack as quickly as possible and head out tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said and walked away.

"Do you need some help with your things?" Farkas asked.

"Yes, that would be very helpful. Thank you," she said.

In the room she shared with the others, Farkas helped Veri pack her satchel while she questioned him.

"Why did Skjor call this my test?" she asked.

"It's a test to see if you're honorable. I'm to observe you to see. If you are, then I can call you sister," he replied and caught two potions of minor healing she tossed to him and packed them in the satchel.

"And why is this so important to get these fragments?"

"Wuuthrud is sacred to us. It reminds us of what we stand for as Companions. It goes back to the days of Ysgramor."

"I see. Well," she pulled on her boots and armor, "Let's get going."

The sun had set by the time they got outside again. Walking through Whiterun with her silver sword at her side and her long hair in a high ponytail, Veri looked like a companion. She fit in with the others.

As she and Farkas walked by the stables, she couldn't help glancing at the horses with a grin.

"You like horses?" Farkas asked.

She chortled, "Yes, very much. When I have the money, I hope to buy one one day. And a war dog. They are the two things that I love most in this world. But I wouldn't want one of these horses. I'd buy one from Markarth if I had the choice."

"They're better there," Farkas agreed, "They're built for endurance, not for speed. It's all mountains over there, anyways."

"Seems you been to Markarth before," she smiled.

"As Companions, we have been all over Skyrim. You will, too, one day."

**A Journal Entry:**

_4E176_

_23 Rain's Hand_

_"The hidden hot springs of Eastmarch." It sounds so romantic! But, then again, anything Ulfric says sounds romantic to me. The way he describes Skyrim makes it seem so beautiful and glorious. So much different than I see it myself. When I get back, I hope to see it in his way._

_I know this may seem crazy, but I think I might be falling in love with Ulfric. But I guess it's hard not to. Yet, I know I can't. Even if he could find the love to marry me as an immortal vampire, I could not bare to watch him grow old and die. I could not bare to live in a palace that I could not fill with children. And I could not bare to be responsible for the ridicule he would face when he is an old man and I am still a young woman. I am far from a cure while I am fighting here._

_I have told these thoughts to Svett. The boy is so kind to me. He held me close and told me that love is blind. He tells me the things I need to hear. When I can no longer talk about myself, he tells me about his wife and children and how he misses them. He tells me of parties and festivals that I will be able to attend after we win the war. He is so sure that we are going to win. I asked him this today, and he only smiled. He place his amulet of Talos around my neck and told me that his god is wise and loves me even as I am. I will keep this close to my heart. It is the same god as my father's. There must be something about him._

_Anyways, we are going to be going west soon. There, they say, we will see battles and glory. Ulfric seems excited about it, at least._

**4E203**

The two arrived at the tomb late into the night. Veri ended up having to lead Farkas as the clouds concealed the moons.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"When you are," he replied.

She inhaled a breath of bitter cold air and then let it out in a hot puff of steam that rose into the night air above them. She nodded to him and then they entered the tomb. Inside was surprisingly well-lit. They examined this room and found several pickaxes as well as other items that shouldn't have been in a crypt.

"Someone's been digging here," Farkas said, as if he know exactly who it was, "and recently, so be careful."

Veri nodded in reply. Something told he it was the draugr who had been excavating the cairn. She drew her sword in preparation. They slowly crept into the next room.

"Careful around these old burial sites," Farkas said, "I don't want to have to haul you back to Jorrvaskr on my back."

"What exactly do you expect to happen around-" she was suddenly cut off by the ancient ax of a draugr attempting to slice her in half. She leaned back just in time. With a rapid glance at Farkas, she simultaneously plunged her sword into the draugr's chest and yelled to her friend, "Behind you!"

Farkas spun around and sound his large greatsword through the draugr behind him, slicing it in two.

A sudden blast of cold hit Veri and exclaimed in agony, ducking behind the wall. Making eye contact with Farkas, she nodded to him and slipped around the other way. Farkas jumped out at the draugr and held his sword in an attempt to block the frosty attack. But it didn't last for long. No sooner did the draugr's large eyehole widen with the realization that he's fallen for their trick than did Veri slice his undead head off.

They looked at each other in silence for a few moments, and then both began to laugh. Veri stepped over the decapitated draugr and high-fived Farkas. Both of their frozen skins were slowly thawing out.

"Let's get going!" Veri said with a triumphant grin.

Continuing on, they encountered a few more draugr, then they came to a room that appeared to be completely sealed off by a large gate. Farkas put his sword away and walked up two the two thrones that were to the left of them. Veri continued out to the center of the room and looked all around.

"What do we do now?" she asked, looking at Farkas, but he looked just as confused as she was. Turning away, she looked all around. "There has to be a way out of here..."

Then, she discovered a smaller room directly across from the door they had just entered through. Inside, there was a lever. Pulling in with a bit of a struggle, she heard a loud _BANG!_ and her heart dropped. She spun around to see that a gate had been shut behind her now. Trying to pull the lever back, she realized it was stuck. She ran to the gate and clutched her fingers over the metal bars that trapped her in there.

"Farkas! Help!" she sobbed.

"Now look what you've done," he sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry!" she responded, her eyes almost tearing up.

"Just hold on. Let me see if I can get you out of here," he said, resting his hand for a moment on hers to calm her down. But he snatched it away an spun around as the clattering of the other gate opening echoed through the room. Farkas drew his sword as a large group of people entered, their swords shining silver. Farkas stepped out into the middle of the room, but was soon pushed back against Veri's gate as they surrounded him.

See then, Veri gasped. She knew them. How could it be?

"Time to die, dog!" one of them said.

"Which one is that?" another asked.

"Doesn't matter. Her wear's the armor, he pays the price," yet another answered.

"They'll tell stories of this!" another said.

"But none of you will be alive to tell it," Farkas growled.

Veri opened her mouth to warn Farkas that these were not normal bandits or hunters. That they were trained killers and could kill him. But then Farkas dropped his sword. He hunched over as his back began to bulge. His body began to shake violently.

Veri's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't believe it! Slowly, her hands fell from the metal gate and, slowly, she began backwards until her back was against the lever. She watched in complete shock as Farkas transformed into a huge black wolf and dismembered the hunters. After mere seconds, Farkas had defeated them and run off out of view. A moment later, her gate opened.

But Veri could not move. She couldn't do anything but sit and stare wide-eyed. Farkas returned in his human form to her. He picked up his sword and then faced her. Walking up to her cautiously, he looked into her eyes, trying to discover water he was thinking.

"I hope I didn't scare you..." he finally said.

"By the gods," she breathed, "You're a werewolf..."

"It's a blessing given to us. We can be like wild beasts. Fearsome," he replied.

"And you just...completely dismembered those Silver Hand..."

"I'm sorry if I scared you-how do you know about the Silver Hand?"

And that's when Veri lost it. Rivers of tears rolled down her cheeks as her chest heaved with heavy sobs of regret. She dropped to the ground. "Oh, gods! What kind of horrible person am I? What have I done? Oh gods! What have I done?"

"Veri?" he knelt beside her, "Veri, are you okay? Tell me what's wrong? What have you done?"

"I was so young back then, Farkas. My mother and my brother were both killed by a werewolf. They were torn to pieces by one! I didn't know then that there were...civilized wolves! I only knew the hatred within my heart! My father and I joined the Silver Hand when they were just starting out. We devoted our entire lived to wiping out anyone who fell under Hircine's blessing. And I wanted to kill them all! And I killed. I killed and I killed! I was set on their deaths and utter inhalation. I don't know how many werewolves and vampires and witches I killed...but I see now...and I have seen for many years that it doesn't make them evil. How many Farkases have I killed? How many were good people like you?" she shook her head and couldn't continue. She covered her face and cried. But Farkas only embraced her. He held her and rocked her like a child. "You don't hate me?"

"I couldn't hate you, Veri. You're a good person only trying to rid this world of evil. How could I hate you?" he replied and stroked her long black hair.

"You're too kind, Farkas. Really."

"Did they kick you out when you became a vampire?"

She pushed him back. "How did you...?"

"It just made sense after hearing you talk. When you mentioned vampires, it made sense."

"Please don't tell anyone-"

"I won't."

She looked up into his eyes and saw sincerity and caring. She knew he wouldn't tell. Not even Vilkas. Picking herself up, she continued with him deeper into the cairn where they faced the Silver Hand as well as a few draugr. Then they entered the crypt. Killing the skeeters was easy. But they would not be so lucky in the next chamber.

Veri cautiously walked in and looked around. Spider webs were everywhere.

"I don't see any spiders," Veri said and turned to him, "I guess the skeeters were a little too smart-" She was suddenly cut off when a sticky mass of gray web swooped past her head and into Farkas' sword. She gasped and fumbled to draw hers when, descending from the ceiling, a web seized the both of them and hoisted them into the air. Kicking and struggling was no use as the two spiders began their task of wrapping each of them up. She heard Farkas screaming next to her, but she could do nothing with her arms now pinned to her waist. When the screams next to her were silenced, she knew that his head was covered and that she only had a minutes left before both of them would be bitten by the freezing frostbite spider venom and slowly be killed.

Within moments, she, too, was completely enclosed in a gray sac of web. Admiring its work, the smaller frostbite spider looked to its mother for instruction. With her eyes looking at the sac he had created around the girl, she seemed satisfied and prepared to bite into her own. No sooner had she looked away that a flaming ball of fire flew from the sac of her baby and collided with her. She went flying across the cavern and exploded into a mess of guts on the wall. With a squeal, the baby leapt back a foot just in time to miss a second fireball that came from the sac.

The sac ripped open from the bottom and Veri came tumbling out. She sent a fireball into the spot where Farkas' cocoon was attached to the ceiling and detached it. It fell to the ground with a hard _thud_. Before she could save him, Veri was tackled to ground by the baby frostbite spider. She rolled over as it jumped on her, its fangs gnashing wildly. With all her strength, she tried to push it back, but it bit into her arm, sending poison flooding through her veins. She screamed in agony and her arm fell to grope for a weapon. She seized a rock and smashed it against the creature. Then she knelt up and attempted to send a fireball into it, but the spell failed. She rolled out of the way just in time and dove for her sword. She rolled onto her back and thrust the silver blade into the monster's open mouth, skewering it. It writhed around violently for a second, but soon fell lifeless.

Flinging it off her blade, she dashed to Farkas. She sliced open the thick layer and then tore it open with her hands. Gasping for breath, Farkas ripped it fully open from the inside and began coughing and he sat up. Veri embraced him.

"I thought, for a moment, we were going to die," she said.

He said nothing, too horrified to speak. She quickly examined him for injury, but found none. Then, she took her canteen from her side and held it to his lips. He drank it as if her had never tasted water before. After sever minutes, Farkas was able to get to his feet and retrieve his sword.

They continued on trying to forget what had just happened. For Veri, this was easy. She had been in the Great War. She had dealt with things much worse than this. She had fought through a cave a trolls and battled her way past a pack of feral werewolves. This was forgettable and just another story to tell to a mead hall full of smiling faces. But for Farkas, it was an uncomfortable situation. It was one of the first times he had ever felt completely helpless against an enemy. The first time he had truly been overpowered and stared death in the face. Had Veri not been there, he would have suffered a slow, agonizing death.

If they were to turn around right there without the fragment, Farkas would gladly have said that she was honorable enough to join the Circle.

But Veri never quit. She was a soldier and a hunter deep down inside. She would never give up. So she continued deeper into the crypt.

That was where they came to find the fragment and a word of power. Veri knew many shouts, and this would only add to the ones she knew. She slipped the fragment into her satchel and turned to Farkas.

"Well, I guess we should head back," she said with a shrug. Then she went to the door and pushed. It wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong?" Farkas asked.

"We're trapped..." she said solemnly.

They looked at each other and then turned back to face the room as the thumping sound of a heavy coffin lid coming loose was heard.

"I don't think I like this..." Veri mused. They both drew their swords. And that's where the battle began. They cut down draugr after draugr, but they just kept coming!

"Farkas!" Veri called, "This way!" she ran up some stairs and kicked a draugr off it. Farkas eagerly followed. At the top, Veri had just slain a draugr whose coffin led down a hall to an escape. Five draugr were chasing them as they fled into the narrow hall.

"Keep going!" Veri yelled to him as she turned to face the draugr.

"What?" Farkas replied in shock, "Are you crazy?"

"Trust me!" she said. He ran passed her and stopped ten feet ahead. "_Yol-Toor-Shul_!" came the girl's mighty Thu'um. A great mass of fire swirled forth and engulfed the draugr. She spun around and ran towards Farkas, pushing him along. They dashed out and finally made it outside the cairn. The moons were high in the night sky. It was only a half an hour to midnight.

Exclaiming in pure joy, Veri embraced Farkas. "We did it!" she cried.

"Veri, that was amazing!" he said, "What was that?"

"I trained with the Graybeards. They taught me to use the power of the voice," she said, concealing, at least, that she was the Dragonborn, "But can you not mention that to the others, please?"

"You're very secretive, you know that, Veri? But, no, I won't."

"Thank you."


	5. P1Ch5: Too Young

Part 1: Bloodlust

Chapter 5: Too Young

_**A/N**__: Oh God! Here it is! That horrible, horrible cheesy romantic chapter! Hide yo wife! Hide yo kids!_

_Don't worry, this sappy shit won't last for too long! I promise! As the story goes on, I can right tear-jerkingly sweet (well, at least in my mind) romance, but this chapter (I'm giving you fair warning and a slight spoiler) is just cheesy and, although I hate to admit it, is kinda forced._

_But, I got zero feedback from my last update, so whatever. Enjoy, all the lovely followers of this story! Review (good or bad) if you want quicker updates!_

**A Journal Entry:**

_4E172_

_30 Rain's Hand_

_Today was an average day. Nothing interesting really happened, I mean. Some days are like that. Some days we see too much excitement. There are days when, after a battle, I stand with my blood-soaked face and I scan the battlefield for the faces of my friends. I look not for Ulfric or Galmar or Rikke, but I look for Svett. The boy is not a soldier. He is a medic. And out on the field, he is an easy target. But every time I look, I feel a small hand behind me that touches my back. I turn to see the smiling face of Svett and he'll say, "Does the indestructible vampire need my help? Or are you truly invulnerable?" And I'll laugh and put him in a head lock and drag him over to the other three and say something along the lines of "Didn't I tell you never to get too far from me, my little cub?" He's like a little brother to us. Especially to Ulfric. Ulfric loves the boy. He has taught Svett how to shoot an arrow straight and how to swing an ax. I watched one night as Ulfric comforted the boy when he was homesick and frightened. But he would never shed a tear in front of Rikke or me. I guess it's a Nord thing because, come to think of it, I haven't seen any of the Nord men shed a tear. They mostly come from the Imperials of the Bretons._

_Rikke and I are the only women here. It's fine with us because we get along with the men, but it also has made us very close. She has become my shield sister. And the other day, I thought I was going to lose her. She had been badly hurt. Galmar blamed himself (as a man usually would). Svett, though, came to the rescue. He used a healing spell to close her wounds and then instructed us on what potions to get. Long story short, she is fine now. All thanks to the little boy who has promised to show me the waterfalls in Markarth._

**4E203**

As Veri and Farkas laughed to themselves up the steps to Jorrvaskr, they suddenly hushed as they saw Vilkas waiting for them. Farkas nodded to his brother and continued up the steps past him.

"We've been waiting for you," Vilkas said to her.

"Why?" she asked him.

"It's time you became one of us. Come on," he extended his hand which she gladly took and allowed him to lead her behind the building where the others were waiting. She took her place between them all and listened to their speech as she was officially made a member of the Circle.

Her smile said it all. After a brief talk with Kodlak, she found herself inside Jorrvaskr. Vilkas was sitting at the large table and had not yet retired to his room.

"Vilkas?" she mustered up the courage to say, "Can I ask you something?"

Vilkas turned to her in surprise. In truth, he didn't realize she had actually ever acknowledged his existence beyond their moonlit studies. "Yes, what is it?" he replied.

"They say you're the smartest of the Companions. I was wondering if you could help me with some research?" she asked politely, taking a seat next to him.

"On what subject?" he responded.

"Vampirism. I have read all the books on it that were in this city, but none of them pointed to any type of cure. Although many skilled professors and alchemists and scholars have all referred to it as a disease. And, well, I'd like to see if anyone knows of a possible cure."

"Have you considered that, perhaps, there isn't a cure?" Vilkas asked.

"I have. But I'm sure there must be. The way that it works is similar to a disease passed on by a type of rodent that used to live in Cyrodiil. It was a disease that suppressed the aging process by, well, stopping the brain. However, this slowly led to the break down of bodily functions. The body would eat itself. Vampirism is a condition that stops blood flow and therefore kills the victim. The body can sustain itself by absorbing new blood and creating a second soul, similar to the way soul gems absorb souls. Therefore, the effects are like that of a disease. Therefore, there has to be a cure."

"May I ask why this is so important to you?"

"I had to kill my best friend when I was 13 because she turned into a vampire," she lied.

He shrugged, "I'd be happy to help. But that means I'm making you help me with my own research."

"Deal! We'll start tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. Bright and early."

"Alright! Thanks, Vilkas!" she smiled and hopped up, preparing for bed.

Vilkas smiled after her. There was something different about that girl. He was fascinated.

It was a strange thing for Vilkas to be so intrigued by anyone. He had never really paid that much attention to any girl before. But his curiosity about just who she was was overwhelming.

**A Journal Entry**

_4E172_

_5 Second Seed_

_Today was very enjoyable to say the least. We finally had a night to celebrate. We were able to dry off from our long days in the pouring rain and fill ourselves with food that tasted like real food should. We got to enjoy some mead, as well. Sure, it was that Argonian stuff, but, hey, beggars can't be choosers, right? Well, anyways, we were able to sing and dance again! Ulfric is quite good when he's drunk, actually. At dancing, I mean! He pulled me up and spun me around and we danced and danced together. It was fantastic! Actually, tonight was more of a night for the two of us. He may have been drunk, but he is a Nord, so he handled it quite well. Well, I really can't tell when Nords are or are not drunk. They often act so when they are sober and change little when they are not. But Ulfric was very sweet. At the end of the night, we were wrapped up in a bear skin together by the fire for warmth. He didn't kiss me, though. I can't say I wasn't hoping for it!_

**4E203**

"Where are we going?" Veri asked, "I thought you were going to help me find a cure."

"Today's my day off," Vilkas replied as he handed her a bow and a quiver of arrows, "We're going hunting today. Tomorrow we'll do research."

"Why am I going? I don't get a day off."

"That's why you're coming with me. Consider it training. This _is_ your part of the bargain."

Veri smirked, "Alright then. Let's get going."

They set off out of Whiterun on horseback and headed off into the mountains nearby.

"So you're just allowed to take the horses? Whenever you like?" Veri asked as they steered the creatures through the difficult terrain.

"I am. I'm part of the Circle. You, they wouldn't let. You see, being a Companion makes others respect and admire you. They also trust us in Whiterun to return the horses in one piece or pay them back if they are injured or killed," Vilkas explained, "They also consider it to be good exercise for the horses and work they don't have to do. You see? There are perks!"

"I guess so," Veri laughed. Suddenly, her horse slowed down. "Come on," she kicked its side, "Trot! Trot!" she clicked her tongue, but the horse stopped, "Come on, girl, what's wrong?"

"You okay?"

"My horse is broken!"

"What?"

"She just stopped!"

"Hold on-!" almost just as suddenly, Vilkas' horse whinnied in distress and reared up a bit. "Calm yourself!" Vilkas yelled, but his horse began to back away.

Dismounting and quickly tying her horse to a tree, Veri got to Vilkas' side, catching the horse by the bridle to calm it. Vilkas, also dismounting, walked his horse back to Veri's and tied it up.

"Something's got them frightened," Veri said.

"Whatever it is, it's likely beyond the ledge."

"Should we go see?" She drew her sword.

He smiled and drew his own. "After you," he gestured. She took the lead. Creeping along the side of the cliff wall, they steadied their breaths and fell silent. Carefully, oh so carefully, Veri peeked around to the other side. The large brown creature with its jaws chomping furiously away on the leg of a dismembered mule stood dripping with blood. Veri pulled back and looked at Vilkas.

"Troll," she mouthed.

"Just one?" he mouthed back.

She nodded.

He grinned.

At the same time, they charged it. Within seconds, they had killed it.

"Vilkas?"

"Yes?"

"Is there troll blood on my face?"

He turned to look at her. Then he burst out laughing. "Yep." He took a rag out and wiped it off of her. She smiled.

"Let's go hunting," she suggested.

They rode further up the mountain where they killed an elk. That afternoon, they had a picnic at the peek. They soon began to talk about their families.

"My brother and I never knew our real family," Vilkas told her, "we were captured by a coven of necromancers when we were very small. Before we were killed, Jergen, a Companion, rescued us and brought us to Jorrvaskr. He raised us as warriors. But when the Great War came, he left to join. And he never came back."

She looked down, "My father was killed in the war. The rest of my family died before that. I still remember hearing the news that my father had been killed in a bandit raid. Of all things, it was bandits. He was far too old to be fighting. And I was all he had left. The only one they could notify of the death."

"You must have been young," he said.

Veri remembered it, though. All too well. "Yeah," she said, "Far too young."

**A Journal Entry**

_4E172_

_4 Second Seed_

_I never thought it would be me. I just never thought that this would happen. Earlier today, I was overwhelmed with emotions when I heard about my father's death. Now, I am just trying to understand it all._

_It began today when Svett and I were scouting out the enemy. When we returned to announce that nothing new had happened, we were met by Galmar and Rikke. Galmar sent me to Ulfric's tent immediately and said tat Svett would give him the information. I assume they were telling the boy the situation._

_I made my way to Ulfric's tent and I was instructed to sit. I was handed a bottle of what smelled like ale, but with more alcohol._

_"What is this?" I asked him._

_"The strongest stuff I could find," was his reply. This should have been a signal to me that something was wrong. But I didn't pick up on it. I took a sip of the drink, but it was too strong for me. A sharp, biting taste._

_"So what's wrong?" I asked him in a much too cheerful tone. When he looked at me finally, his eyes were red. It was as if he had been rubbing them. "Are you okay? Has something happened?"_

_"Veri," he said slowly and softly as he took a seat. He said it much to gently. Never before had I heard him talk like that. It was as if I was a child. Then he took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me._

_I didn't take it at first. I couldn't. In that moment I knew. I recognized the handwriting from a letter another man had received. But I finally took the rough piece of parchment from his hands and read it. Three sentences was all they could manage for a girl who had just lost the only family she had left._

_My tears stained the paper and caused the ink to bleed and run so I no longer could read the words. I quickly downed the alcoholic substance in my tankard and then through the metal cup on the ground._

_I know that my scream scared Ulfric. The man looked more like a boy than I had ever seen him before. But I was furious. And I had to scream._

_"Bandits! Bandits! A year fighting in this war and bandits are what killed him?" I cried._

_"Veri..." Ulfric said sheepishly._

_"After all this time, they just let their soldiers be killed like that? He was going to be allowed to go home in a month! A month! And they just throw him away like that!"_

_"Veri, it's not their fault. Please. I'm so sorry."_

_"Sorry? Sorry! Don't talk to me about being sorry! You didn't even know the man!"_

_"Veri, you need to calm down!"_

_That's when I began to weep. I was no longer angry, but frightened. I dropped to my knees, the metal of my armor clanking around. But then it all fell silent. My sobs were the only thing to be heard. Not a moment too soon, I felt Ulfric's arms around me. Then I knew the simple truth that he loved me._

_There is something to be said for a man who is not afraid to embrace a vampire. His neck was inches away from my mouth, but he trusted me enough and loved me enough to risk that._

_"I have no home now," I realized aloud._

_He squeezed me closer to him. He held me there like that until I was quiet._

_Then he whispered softly and sweetly, "I'll be there for you."_

**4E203**

"Veri, you're an extremely interesting girl," Vilkas said as they began to pack everything up. The sun would soon set and dusk would fall. They needed to get back before it was too dark.

"Is that a complement?" she asked.

He looked at her and then smiled. "Yes. I think it might be."

"You don't know?"

"I'd like to get to know you better. I've never met someone who was so smart and as excellent a warrior as you are."

"Besides yourself?"

"No, I'm a better warrior than you, hands down."

"Excuse me? Would you like to test that?"

"I'd prefer not to have to hurt you."

"Oh, you think you would?"

"To be completely honest, yes. I weigh about twice as much as you and I'm certainly stronger."

"Oh, that makes me feel good about myself. Thank you for that," she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"At least you have speed and agility on your side. That's good for one or two opponents, though, and that's all. Up against a dozen or so and you'd be gone."

She had to hold back her laugh. She had single-handedly fought and beat an army of twenty Thalmor soldiers during the war. But that was using her vampiric powers. Instead, she only said, "Thank you for that, Vilkas. You're absolutely right. I would be nothing against more than one or two people. But you know what? You're only one person." She swept her leg low and knocked Vilkas onto his back.

Vilkas stared up at her and chuckled. "You think you're going to get away with that?" he laughed and kicked her knee, causing her to fall to the ground beside him. He then got on top of her and pinned her to the ground. She only laughed.

"I bet you think you're clever," she giggled.

"I am clever," he replied.

She raised her eyebrows for a moment and stared at him. Then, without warning, her fist made a jab for his gut while her other hand pushed him over onto his back. She flipped over and sat on top of him, straddling his torso. A dagger was bossed against his throat.

"Impressive," he said, "But not quite good enough."

She was confused for a moment, but then gasped when she felt the cold metal touch her neck. She hadn't even noticed him draw the sword. And it was her sword, glanced down and saw that it was unsheathed. Instead, his hand hung limply from the holster so she wouldn't feel the difference in weight.

"Oh, that's very, very clever," she said and grinned. She had to admit that he had gotten her. Inside, she was kicking herself.


	6. P1Ch6: The Villain

Part 1: Bloodlust

Chapter 6: The Villain

_**A/N**__: Alright, now that the forced and mushy lovey-dovey is out of the way, let's see where this chapter leaves our heroine!_

_Review (positive and/or negative) if you want the last chapters of part one!_

_And now there's a ton of reviews! Yay! I love you ALL! YOU GUYS ARE SO SO SO SO SOSOSOSOSOSOOO AMAZING! Just for you, my friends, here's a whole page (on a word doc.) of responses! And I promise to update ASAP! (now I've just gotta write part 2!)_

_Niwen - Thank you! Glad to see you find it interesting! I just had to put a vampire in there at some point in time. At first I was concerned it was going to be a little too _Twilight_. But then I simply said "Too bad! Vampires are bad ass!"_

_Darkest Cloud - Nah, guuurrrll, iz happenin'! Well...kind of...as I've said, I have the story prewritten and that relationship has, well...you'll see. Don't hate me for it! Kind of a previous romance that now would be creepy 'cause he's like in his fifties and she still looks about twenty-seven, etc. etc...but the main focus of this is a Vilkas love story and, although I can't really say too much without giving envy thing away, Ulfric has changed for her and she never really loved him and he loves his silly little war more than her and all that stuff. Besides, she ends up using it against Vilkas that Ulfric could lo-AWW, CRAP! I CAN'T WRITE THAT WITHOUT RUINING THIS CHAPTER...sorry, you were warned that this would be a little Ulfric x OC, haha! Sorry, it does kind of jump the shark here, but I made it work the best I can and it does, in fact, help further the plot and add conflict and all of that stuff you learn in school. You'll see what I mean unless the past romance with Ulfric causes you to throw your computer/phone/tablet out the window (don't do that! And if you do, I claim no responsibility!) Actually it's all because I love Vladimir Kulich's voice. I can't help it! His voice makes me happy! D: Haha, thanks for reviewing! I wuvs you! ^^_

_IFYOUCOULDFLY - thanks! When my Dragonborn married Vilkas in the game, I thought, 'Hey, it's about time that I write a Vilkas love story!' almost immediately, my Dragonborn turned into a vampire. Then I got the Dawnguard add-on and KABLAM! I had an idea for a story! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

_MissFabulous09 - :D awwwwww! You're so fabulously fabulous! Thank you so much! I will absolutely keep posting chapters! Fabulous chapters at that! I'm so glad you like it! Continue loving it, please! ^^_

_Wookiify - THANK YOU! That is the nicest comment ever! I can't thank you enough! I worked really hard on this story and it makes me so glad to know you like it! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! :) You've really brightened my day!_

_Pandadora - You have no idea how much it means to me that you think that! THANK YOU SO SO SOOOOO MUCH! As I've said, I worked incredibly hard on this story and I was a little scared to share it online incise people absolutely hated it! That is, perhaps, one of the best comments I could have gotten!_

_Unnamed guest who wrote that really long review (because you're obviously an amazing person) - Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you like it! To clarify... (goes back to read that chapter...(I wrote it so long ago that I don't remember exactly what was said...)) Ohhhhhh! I remember! Yeah, so that is a little (a lot) confusing, I know. Well, it's supposed to be obvious that she's a vampire due to her habits (she is sensitive to the sun, she disappears some nights, she had pale skin and red eyes, etc...) but, because she's such a nice, just all around normal person, the other Companions would never suspect her of being something as horrible as a vampire. Farkas, being so incredibly pure and kind-hearted, doesn't really see why being a vampire is so bad and therefore is the only one who can put two and two together. Since she is so upset about being killing werewolves and not realizing they could be good people, he knows that she isn't a werewolf. And being a witch doesn't make sense with her vampire-ish habits. Hope that makes a little more sense!_

**A Journal Entry**

_4E172_

_1 Midyear_

_Today was not a good day. We fought for hours alongside the large army we have now joined. Ulfric is no longer in charge because of an Imperial soldier named Major Tullius. Ulfric is upset because the Major ranks one above him. Rikke is also upset with all of this because Ulfric was allowed to choose a lieutenant and a second lieutenant once we joined Major Tullius. Obviously, he chose Galmar right away. But then he chose me. I know Rikke is upset about this, saying that he either should have pick both of us, argued for three lieutenants, or picked someone else entirely. But things quickly worked out once I told the Major just how important she was and he allowed her join the council. As his own third lieutenant._

_Besides all of that mess, we went into battle today. Thank the gods that none of my friends were hurt, but Svett was injured. It doesn't look too bad, his injury. But I always notice him walking with a slight limp. I'm worried about the boy._

_And I'm worried about this war. When our exclusive little militia was out patrolling and fighting, everything seemed okay. It was easy to fight with so few people. We stayed away from the battle for the most part and used sneak attacks. But now I'm worried that we may be losing this war after all. It's all so different now. I never realized how many men we actually lost._

**4E203**

Veri spent the next few week working with Vilkas. It surprised her how quickly she had fallen in love with him. Even for her, it was quick. Veri had never had much luck with love in the past, but she did fall in love easily. Every time she told herself she wouldn't, she did.

But Vilkas felt a certain fondness for the girl as well. He had never been in love as Veri had, but he felt an overwhelming desire to be close to her and to protect her. He was blind to his love, though. But he didn't think of Veri as a friend. She was something else entirely.

It wasn't long before Vilkas requested to take Veri on a mission with him. She gladly accepted. Early in the morning, they set out together, just as they normally did. It was then that Veri realized she could, possibly, be normal and have a normal life with him. They way he looked at her, she knew. It was the way that two men had looked at her in the past.

But then she looked away. Three men had now looked at her that way. Only one knew she was a vampire.

**A Journal Entry**

_4E172_

_12 Midyear_

_This is either the best or worst day of my life. I don't know what to think. I can't even begin to image how things will turn out now._

_To fully explain all of this, I'll have to start from the beginning of today._

_Today, Ulfric told me he was nineteen years old. I already knew that. We began to talk about things. And then he began his little speech (he's so good at those). We were walking along outside after a meeting with Tullius about our plan of attack. I don't know how it all went because Galmar and I were sent out of the room. When Ulfric came back, I couldn't read his expression._

_"Did I ever tell you that I am the son of the Jarl of Eastmarch?" he asked._

_"No. But you told Rikke and then Rikke told me. I've known since we've met," I replied._

_"Good, good. And as the son of the Jarl, I am his heir."_

_"Yea, I know."_

_"Which means I live in a palace and will always live there. In this palace, there are extra rooms and plenty of food and nice, warm beds."_

_"Sounds pleasant."_

_"But it's rather lonely."_

_"I would imagine. But what about the Graybeards?"_

_"I know that I can never go back there. It's too isolated. Too far away from everything I've seen. And I'd never get to see my friends again. I'd never get to see you."_

_"Yeah, I wouldn't walk all the way there to see you. Sorry."_

_"Let's talk about you for a moment, Veri. You're father's dead. You are unmarried. And you have no place to go after the war."_

_"All true statements."_

_"My dearest friend, don't you know what I'm asking you? I want you to come with me to Eastmarch after the war. I want you to live in Windhelm with me. I don't want my palace to be as empty as it is all the time. I want your laughter, your cries, and even your silence to fill it with warmth. Just to have you there would make me the happiest man in Skyrim. I want to protect you and make you happy and give you a home. I have written to my father and told him my intentions. I have just received his letter and he agrees that it would be more than wonderful for you to join us there."_

_"You're father has agreed to allow a strange girl into his home? And you're such an important person. Surely that would never be allowed unless-" I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him wide-eyed. "You're asking me to marry you, aren't you?"_

_He looked at me for the longest time. Finally, he whispered, "Yes."_

_"Ulfric, I'm twenty-seven years old! And I'm going to stay twenty seven for a long time. No one would allow you to marry an older woman."_

_"Then we'll wait until it is acceptable. Veri, I love you."_

_"Say it again."_

_"I love you."_

_I don't know why, but I slapped him across the face. Then I kissed him._

_"Marry me, Veri," he said._

_"Yes," I replied and smiled. Tears of joy began to form in my eyes. We embraced and kissed. It didn't matter that I was was eternally twenty-seven and, as of now, he was only nineteen. In this moment, I realized I was in love with him. I was in love with the way he saw the world and I was in love with the way he saw me. I loved him more than anything in the world in that moment._

_But only in that moment. I now do not know whether or not I love him. Of course, I would never break off the engagement. I need a place to go. And, in this era, love has to come last in a marriage._

_If nothing else, I am quite fond of him. And I do love him in a way. He is still so young, though, so it is hard to tell what kind of man he will be. I have several years before we'll actually get married, and in that time I have to find a cure. Then we may grow old together._

_I have often thought that I was meant to be a vampire. Maybe it was because I was meant to end up with Ulfric like this. Staying young helped me achieve this status. I can only now hope that it won't tear me away from it._

**4E203**

Vilkas noticed that Veri seemed uncomfortable. It was as if she was incredibly warm, even in the day's cool air. She shifted around a lot and eventually draped a green cowl over her head.

"Are you feeling alright?" Vilkas asked.

"Huh? Oh...yeah. I'm fine. I'm just..." she searched for the words, "nocturnal."

"Nocturnal?" he almost laughed.

"I like it better at night," she explained, "The daylight hurts my eyes."

"That's not natural..."

"No, but it's happened since I was young. One day, I just didn't like the sun that much." It wasn't a lie.

"I'm sorry. If I had known, I would have set out much later."

"Oh, please, it's not your fault. Besides, I would have felt terribly guilty had you made compromises for my sake."

"I understand. But if you're in pain-"

"Vilkas, I promise you that I'm alright."

"Okay."

"Let's talk about something else."

"Okay," he tried to think of something else that they could talk about. Something intelligent and debatable? The war? No that wouldn't do. He didn't want to get into a debate with a girl who looked like she was about to pass out from the heat. "My brother mentioned you wanted a horse."

Veri laughed a bit, "Yes, it's all part of a silly little dream I had as a kid."

"Tell me about it."

"No, you'd think it was stupid."

"No, really. Tell me."

She sighed, but grinned, "Alright. It was and still is a my dream to have a picturesque life. In this dream, there is a lovely little house that overlooks a lake. There is a field to run around in a thriving garden. I several kids that love to run around and play in the field and swim in the lake. And we have a dog. And one of those horses from Markarth. The house is always filled with people that we love and there is always singing and dancing and eating..." she shook her head in a bit of embarrassment, "I told you it was stupid."

"Yeah," Vilkas replied.

"What?" her jaw dropped and she stared at him in shock, "What?! You're not supposed to agree with me!"

Vilkas only laughed, "I'm sorry, but I never pictured a girl like you settling down in one place. Especially in a little house that overlooks a lake," he chuckled again.

She pouted and pulled the cowl up further to cover her face.

"Hey," he said, placing a hand on her back. It was large and warm like her father's had been. She looked up and met his pale eyes, "I keep forgetting your an Imperial. You talk just like a Nord. It makes sense for you to find that life fantastic. Here in Skyrim, it's just the norm. I didn't mean to offend you."

She smiled lightly and raised her hand to rest against his cheek. It was warmer even than his hand, but that was probably because he was a werewolf. Then, lightly, she slapped his cheek. He flinched in surprise,

"Fell for it!" she laughed. She had used that slapping technique on many men in the past. It had a success rate of 89.6%, but she was just quickly estimating.

They made up and laughed it off. The rest of the way, they had a discussion on the evolution of mer and how it all began with the dwarves. Soon, they were at a large cave. Draugr were everywhere, but Veri actually began to have with taking them out. They made it a competition (which Vilkas won) and then reached the main chamber.

Vilkas went over to the large chest in the middle of the room and opened it. But then he froze. Immediately, Veri knew that something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Vilkas? What's up?"

He turned to her and grabbed her wrist. "We need to get out of here." He began to drag her through the passages from the main chamber.

"What's wrong? Vilkas! Tell me!" she demanded.

"There was a werewolf head inside that chest. This was all a trap. And I dragged you into it."

They began to run from room to room, trying to find an exit, but it was no luck. When they reached a small room a gate slammed shut behind them and a dozen Silver Hand flowed into the room.

"Vilkas," Veri whispered, gripping his hand tightly, "if there was ever a time to, you know, go all werewolf on their asses, this would be it."

"I can't," he said through clenched teeth, "I'm not strong enough. And they know that."

"What?"

"Dammit. They planned this all out perfectly. Those sons of bitches..."

A woman stepped forward. "It's a shame you had to drag your lover into this. We were going to let her live as long as you didn't turn her, but I'm afraid nothing can be done to save her now," she grinned with a menacing smirk, "Prepare to die, dog."

In what seemed like one motion, Vilkas drew his sword to block to woman's and with his free hand forcefully shoved Veri into a small crevice in the wall. She gasped as she hit the rock wall a bit to hard and slipped to the ground. In her disorientation, she could only watch. The Silver Hand swarmed like wasps around Vilkas. Every time he repelled one of them, two more were on him. They were beating him easily. She watched as one got their arm around Vilkas' neck while another kicked out his legs. Then they surrounded him in a huddle of kick, punching, slicing, and stabbing. From the huddle, a large piece of metal flew out and landed in front of Veri. She immediately recognized it as the front of Vilkas' armor. She gasped.

"Let the captain finish him off!" one of them said. The men dispersed, revealing a bloody, beaten Vilkas. His undershirt was torn and revealed large gashes. His neck was black and blue. His face was swollen like a horker.

The woman stepped forward with her silver sword catching the light of a torch. She smiled. "Oh, I've been waiting a long time for this." she lifted her sword, but was stopped when a figure stepped in front of her, holding a nearly identical silver sword. The woman lowered her weapon.

"You're going to have to wait a bit longer, I'm afraid, because the only way you're getting to him is if you kill me," Veri said.

"Well, we were going to kill you anyways, little girl. You're doing nothing for yourself. Why try to be the hero?"

"Oh, I'm not the hero, hunny. He's the hero here. You and I, we're not the heroes."

"What are you blabbing about?" she examined Veri up and down, "Oh, I see. I see!" she laughed in pure delight, "I've had experience killing your kind, as well, little leech."

Veri kept herself steady. "What's your name?"

"Elivia."

"Tell me, Elivia, is there still a painting of me up in the castle?"

Elivia's grin faded as she recognized her. "Veri Nocturne, isn't it? You were kicked out because you became a vampire. You're supposed to be dead."

"I am dead, sweetheart. I'm a vampire. But, unfortunately, I'm not just a vampire. You see, for several years, I actually thought it would be fun to be in this state. But I wanted more than that. Power corrupts, as you know. And it drove me to the worst decision of my life. I found a man named Lord Harkon. Well, not really a man, but a demon who had once been a man. I went to him and, after doing him a 'favor,' he granted me a gift. He made me a monster," she glared at her.

"You were already a monster."

"Oh, no. Vampires aren't monsters, my dear Elivia. I'm worse than that. Like I said before, I'm not the hero," she smiled as she began to remember the power given to her by the original Vampire Lord, "I'm the villain." Her hand snapped up to Elivia's throat and clenched it tightly. Elivia gasped in shock. With amazing strength that couldn't belong to the little girl, Veri lifted Elivia into the air and backed her against the wall, transforming into a vampiric bat-like monster known as a Vampire Lord. A second later, she snapped the woman's neck and dropped her into a heap on the ground. The other Silver Hand all gasped in fright of the terrifying creature Veri had become. One shot an arrow into her, but she disappeared into a swarm of bats, only to reappear behind him and kill him with a life-draining spell. Raising Elivia as a zombie and using her own vampiric powers, Veri wiped them out in brutal, bloody ways. This one was beheaded and that one, she ripped their heart out. She dismembered a small one who couldn't have been eighteen years of age.

When she finally turned back into a human, she found Vilkas against a wall staring at her, he looked terrified. She kept her distance.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"What...what are you?" he asked. She knelt down a few feet away from him.

"I'm a vampire, Vilkas. You should have gotten that by now," she laughed, but he still looked terrified, "Okay, the reason I wanted to find a cure for vampirism is because I wanted to cure myself. I'm not evil, Vilkas."

"You're not a normal vampire!"

"No. I'll explain later. Right now, though. I need to get you back." She walked toward him, but he pulled away. "I'm not going to hurt you. That wouldn't Mae any sense, seeing as I did just save your life."

"I'm fine to walk," he said, but the moment he stood up, he passed out. Veri caught him and carried him back to Whiterun where two of the guards took him to Jorrvaskr. The priestess from the temple came over to heal him.

"Veri, a word?" Skjor said, calling her out of the room.

"Yes?" she already knew what was coming.

"Would you like to explain what happened?"

"Well, after getting there, we realized it was a trap. We tried to escape, but the Silver Hand cornered us. Vilkas tried to protect me by taking on a dozen of them alone. They overpowered him, however, and did that to him. I stepped in and saved his life."

"Well then, Veri. You're either the best warrior we've ever had or that story's completely false."

She sighed, "Ask Vilkas what happened. He'll explain and then it will all make sense. I promise."


	7. P1Ch7: Less Pretty

Part 1: Bloodlust

Chapter 7: Less Pretty

_**A/N**__: Because I love you all so much, I'm going to post this chapter! Unfortunately, I don't have part 2 written yet! I'm working really hard on it, though, and hopefully will get at least a few chapters done to post! Keep reviewing and, chances are, they will be up a lot faster (I love getting reviews! They motivate me to write like five chapters in one day!) Anyways, I apologize for this chapter ahead of time. It's going to be very slow and uneventful and just all around depressing. The next one, though, is so better, I promise! (having said that, part 2 is actually so much better than part one is...oh, well! Still enjoy it!)_

_manu - Thank you so very much! I'm so glad you like it! Haha, I have no idea how the pinch of Ulfric weaseled its way into this story, but it's there and I think it will work! I was so excited to see your review because I've been checking my email all day, and when I saw that you reviewed so quickly, I literally screamed! Luckily, I was in the seclusion of my own house so the only one judging me was my dog. And my dad. But mostly my dog._

_MissFabulous09 - Thank you so much! You are so kind to review again! ^^ hope you enjoy this chapter just as much, although, as I have said, it's kind of slow. Still, hope it's still just as fabulous as you! I love when people take the time to review for multiple updates! Haha, it makes me feel loved (like I am in Skyrim. Everyone in Skyrim thinks I'm their bestie! Even the guys I beat the crap out of! Hahaha!) Keep enjoying these chapters! _

_Azaisya - First of all, that's a fun name! And second of all, thank you! Sorry, I just adore cliff hangers! They're so fun to write (although I get that it's a pain when you have to wait for the story to be updated!). Luckily, though, I also enjoy when stories have a nice ending where everything is tied up, so, hopefully, I get there! (and with such wonderful reviewers, that's pretty likely!) Also, it's great that you know _Dawnguard _because now that I have it, I can't help but add it in! Thanks so much!_

_Niwen - Haha! Thanks so much! Yeah, the simple vampire thing wasn't enough to freak Vilkas out (he's a big strong werewolf, after all!) so I thought just to make her some hideous creature instead. Besides, I love the Dawnguard add-on so much (definitely my second favorite out of the three, my first being Hearthfire.) and it felt impossible to not include it now!_

**A Journal Entry**

_4E172_

_14 Last Seed_

_We are losing._

_I am now certain of this fact. At nights, I sometimes will cry and Svett will come and see if everything's alright. He'll hold me close to him and talk to me about Markarth until I forget why I was so upset. Sometimes I would talk to him. I told him I was going to marry Ulfric. His only request was that we invite him to the wedding._

_But tonight I am so restless because I know that we are going into battle tomorrow. We are down so many men and there's no way were going to win this. My only hope is that I'll survive long enough to tell Ulfric that I am indeed in love with him. We won't see each other before that. And that horrifies me._

_Lately, I have been spending a lot of time with Galmar. Ulfric is so busy lately and Rikke has been taking time with Tullius for some reason. I get the feeling she enjoys the attention from an older man. He's only fifteen years older, she keeps telling me, which is the difference between her mother and father, so she thinks it's acceptable. I guys he looks good now, but she won't like him as much in, oh, thirty years._

_So, as I was saying, I've been spending a lot of time with Galmar. At first, he hadn't like me that much. He wasn't completely accepting of the fact that I was a vampire. The only reason he began to talk to me was because Ulfric liked me. But now he might as well be my best friend. Ulfric doesn't seem to have time for anyone. Not his fiancée and not his friends._

_But I keep going back to Ulfric. I'm talking about Galmar. He's actually a pretty sweet guy once you get to know him. He's polite and kind-hearted and I think he genuinely cares about me._

_"Where do you think we'll be in thirty years?" I asked him the other day._

_"Hopefully back in Skyrim. In a free Skyrim. You'll be married to Ulfric and I have no doubt you'll find a cure. As for me, I'll settle down in Windhelm. Ulfric was saying that he would make me head of the guard there. Maybe I'll get a nice girl and have a strong young son," he replied._

_"Is that what you want, Galmar? A nice girl and a strong son?"_

_"Isn't that what every man wants?"_

**4E203**

It was clear the next morning that Vilkas had told the story of what happened. Nobody talked to Veri that morning. Out in the yard, she sat alone. Vilkas couldn't be anywhere near her. Farkas came and sat by her when he woke up.

"So now everyone knows?" she asked.

"Yeah, Vilkas told them all. A couple of them wanted you kicked out, but Kodlak told them that that wasn't going to happen. Seeing as I was the one who spoke for you at your initiation, I was asked my opinion. I told them I still supported you," he replied.

"Thanks. At least I know you're on my side."

"They'll come around. They just don't know what think right now. We've never been in this situation before."

"I just wish your brother wouldn't hate me so much."

"Vilkas doesn't hate you."

**A Journal Entry**

_4E172_

_30 Last Seed_

_Ulfric has once again been put in charge of a small militia that is going to use a bit of hit-and-run guerrilla warfare to help our chances. I am worried, however because he's chosen Galmar, Svett and I, but not Rikke. I don't know what to think about all of this. I don't know..._

_I just don't know..._

**4E203**

That night, Veri sat in her room alone as the others ate and drank and shared tales of triumph. She knew that she was not wanted and she didn't want to spoil the fun. From under her bed, she pulled out her little lockbox. It was intricate and very old. She had got it a long time ago. Back before she was a vampire. Inside, she put her most prized possessions. Digging through it, she smiled lightly and wiped a tear from her eye as she remembered the people who gave her each item.

There was a small knock at the door. She looked up to see Aela.

"Aren't you missing the party?" Veri asked.

"Just a bunch of drunken rabble telling tall tales," Aela replied.

"I don't think they're that bad," Veri sighed.

Aela looked down at the wooden floors of the room and then back up to Veri, smiling. She sat down next to her on the bed and looked down at the box. Pulling out a small gold locket she looked at it. It was circular in shape with an elaborate carving of a dragon protecting a heart-shaped ruby. On the back there was an inscription. "How do you say this?" she asked.

"'_Fah dii kulaas, dii saviik, ahrk dii fahdon. Tuzi los Fah hiu._' Its in the _dovah_ tongue...the dragon language. It translates, roughly, to 'For my princess, my savior, and my friend. My blade is yours.'"

"Sounds romantic."

"It was at the time."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Ulfric Stormcloak."

Aela laughed. Then she realized that Veri was serious. "The racist Jarl of Windhelm? You can't be serious."

"It was a long time ago. After the war was over, I went with him to Eastmarch. He gave me this the day I moved in as a welcoming gift. He told me that one day he would tell me what it said, after I had proven my love to him."

"And you did?"

"No. I spent some time with the Graybeards and they taught me. I translated it myself now."

They were silent. Veri put the locket back. She pulled out a wedding band. "This was my mother's. And this," she pulled out a polished stone, "belonged to my brother."

"What about this?" Aela pulled out an amulet of Talos.

"My father's."

"You have two?" she took a second amulet of Talos out and dropped it into Veri's hand.

Veri turned it over and ran her fingers over the surface.

**A Journal Entry**

_4E173_

_1 Morning Star_

_War had, at one point in my life, seemed so beautiful to me. So romantic. But that was before I had been wounded by it. The deepest cuts are the ones that effect the heart, not the flesh. And today, my heart received a blow and I fear that it may never heal._

_I don't normally like to talk about battles. Writing them down only cements them in my mind. But I know that I'll never forget this battle anyways. So I'll tell it._

_It started as it normally did; we all raced into battle with our swords ready to kill and our shields ready to save lives. I ran alongside Galmar and Ulfric was ahead of us on horseback. My father's silver sword gleamed in my hands as I sliced into the throat of the first enemy. For hours, we fought the enemy that seemed to just keep coming and coming. I was sliced across the arm and shot in leg, but I didn't even notice until I had a moment. But, as a soldier, I have been trained to ignore pain while in the heat of battle. I noticed that Svett hadn't come by in a while. Normally, he was pretty good about getting around quickly and sneakily to heal us, but he didn't find me that day._

_When we were finally winning the battle, that's when I noticed something was wrong. There were too many injured men. I spun around looking at the countless faces that were fighting around me. That's when I made eye contact with Ulfric. The look on his face told me that he knew something was wrong as well. I touched my wounded arm and Ulfric nodded. Then, we went looking for him. I pushed through fighting. When an enemy came up to me, I used only brute force to either knock them out or kill them. I didn't have time to be neat._

_That's when I saw him. The boy, too small for war, like a child, lying on the ground, coughing up blood, above him, an enemy soldier was smiling. They held up a sword, ready to stick the boy like a pig._

_"Svett!" I cried and transformed without really meaning to. I don't entirely remember what happened after that, but when I returned to a human form, the only thing left of the enemy was a mangled, bloody mess. Back in the fight, the enemy had begun to retreat._

_I raced to our medic's side and knelt down, stroking his golden locks and trying not to get too upset around him. "Svett! Are you...are you okay? Are you..." I couldn't finish. I leapt to my feet and started screaming for Ulfric. He was at my side in a second._

_Ulfric got down and repositioned the eighteen year old Nord so he was resting in his arms. He had done this before with his friends, but this time it was different. This time, it was Svett._

_"I'm going to die, aren't I, Captain?" Svett asked._

_"No," Ulfric said, "We're going to get you better. Everything is going to be fine."_

_"Don't lie to me! I'm not like any of those other men, Captain," he began to cry, "I'm the medic. I know I'm going to die." He coughed up some more blood._

_The other men gathered around to see what we going on. I looked to Galmar who immediately was by my side and holding me in a tight embrace. It was all silent._

_"I'm never going to see my Anna again! My beautiful Anna! And Rokvar! He'll never see his father again. I'll never teach my boy how to be a man. I won't see how the girls chase him. And my baby Melody! Melody, my sweet little girl! She'll never know her Papa..." Svett sobbed, "Do something for me, Captain? When you write the letter to my Anna, tell her how much I love her and the kids? And tell her-" he began to cough again, "tell her not too mourn too long. Tell her that my children need a father to protect them. Will you do that for me, Captain?"_

_"Yes," Ulfric breathed. I had never seen him get choked up before._

_Svett coughed again. "Veri? Where's Veri?"_

_I walked over to him trying to hide my tears._

_"Veri, oh lovely Veri! You're the bravest, most terrifying girl I've ever met. And the Captain loves you. And I love you. And just so you know, neither of us deserve you," he laughed hoarsely, "I know that you don't worship our Nord god Talos, but in my bag, there is an amulet. And I want you to have it. And I want you to remember me when you pray to him. I want you to pray for my family. Once this war is over, would you do me the kindness of going to Markarth to check on my family? Can you do that for me?"_

_"Yes," I said and sniffled, "Yes, yes, yes. Of course!"_

_He smiled the best he could and I knew that was the signal that he no longer needed me. I stepped back to Galmar. Then, I saw Ulfric lean down to listen to what Svett had to whisper. Then, the boy went limp and we knew he was dead._

_A few of the men move the boy to prepare him for the funeral that would take place that night. But Ulfric stayed where he was. His head was hung low so I couldn't see his face at face. As the rest of the army dispersed, I stayed standing and staring at Ulfric. I realized that I had never seen him cry before. I knelt down beside him and placed my arms around him. I buried my head in his neck. He pulled me into a tight embrace and cried. I let him sob and just held him like a mother would to her child. I tried to tell him things would be okay, but both of us knew that they wouldn't be._

**4E203**

"It belonged to a shield brother," Veri said.

"He died?" Aela asked.

"Yes. He was all too young, too." Veri replied, "And I loved him. We all loved him," she sighed and put the amulet back, closing the box and returning it to under her bed. "Aela, I think I should just quit."

"What? Why? You're more of a warrior than most of these drunkards."

"People just don't like me. They're afraid of me. Outside of war, I'm a monster."

"You're the same person that you were before. And you're not a monster. Besides, there has to be a cure for these things. If you want, we can all help you look."

"Why would they help me?"

"Well, I like you. And Farkas, Farkas loves you! Skjor will come around. Kodlak doesn't see this as a problem. And Vilkas will get over it. Everyone else will just sort of follow once you're in with the Circle. If you need help, just go talk to Kodlak. I'm sure he can help."

"That's not a bad idea."

"He's in his room right now. Go and talk to him. Go on."

So Veri thanked Aela and made her way into Kodlak's room where he was sitting at the small table, reading a book. She rapped at the door and he looked up with a smile. "Ah! Veri! Please, sit down."

She did.

"What do you need, my girl?"

"I need advice."

"Mmmm," he said and nodded slowly, "No doubt about your condition?"

She confirmed this.

"And Vilkas?"

"Yeah. And Vilkas."

"Well, the way I see it you have three options. First, you can quit. Second, you can bear it and hope they come around. Or third, you can talk to Vilkas and explain how you feel about this."

"Really? That's your advice?"

"Not everything can be solved through battles and wars. Sometimes, simply talking is the best option."

She said nothing for the longest time and then thanked him and left the room. The next day, she would talk to Vilkas.


	8. P1Ch8: Ghost

Part 1: Bloodlust

Chapter 8: Ghost

_**A/N**__: Hey friends! Well, sorry about the time it took for me to post this chapter, but, although I have the entire story outlined, I haven't written it all! Unfortunately, that means that I may have to start having this as a weekly or biweekly thing. Also, I won't be able to post another new chapter until next week anyways as I am going away for the 4th of July. But, since I love you so much, I'm posting the last two chapters of part 1! Yay! *Confetti!* By the way, have you guys played Portal 2? I just finished it yesterday! (which makes it the second game I've finished!) Sorry, that was off topic...*ahem!* Anywho, sorry sorry sorry and sorry again! I wish I could just publish it all, but then each chapter would be 100 words long and really kinda stink...sorry again and I promise that I'll make the rest of these pretty quality chapters!_

_Okay, now for the thank you's!_

_MissFabulous - I can't get over how fabulously fabulous you are! Thank you so much and I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I love to get into character background (perhaps a bit too much...) and I'm glad it was helpful! Enjoy these next two fabulously fabulous chapters of fabulousness!_

_Ophy - And I love you! Thank you so very very much! Hope you enjoy the rest of it, too! ^^_

_manu - To be completely honest, I didn't understand half of that review. But from what I did, it seems like you liked it! Yay! And the last chapter was basically the sob story of part one. Hope you enjoy the rest!_

_mia - Well, here's the reaction! Yay! Actually...not yet...oh...you'll see! And yes, immortality, sadly, is Veri's curse and blessing. Vilkas may be her chance at life again, but we'll just have to see! ;) So glad you liked it! Enjoy these next two chapters just as much!_

Veri sat brushing her hair that afternoon. No one bothered her for sleeping for so long. The past night, she had gone out hunting with Aela, so she looked mostly mortal. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a burgundy color, but she didn't have fangs and that was good.

She dressed in average looking hide armor and tied her sleek black hair back in a long flowing pony tail and then wrapped it into a neat bun, the way she had done when she was in the war.

That night, she was going to talk to Vilkas. But first, she made her way to the yard where everyone was training. She wanted to appear like she wasn't bothered by the sudden change of heart that everyone had about liking her.

Coming up behind Aela, she whispered, "Wanna have a spar?"

"With you, sister? Of course," they drew their swords and had an easy little fight. Aela swung once and hit Veri with the flat part of her sword so as not to hurt her. "Use your armor to your advantage, sister. Your job is to protect your limbs. Your body is protected by armor, but if your limbs are injured, you've lost."

Veri spun under another swipe the sword and took a heavy swing at Aela who allowed her armor to take the blow. She staggered back. "With light armor, it's best to dodge attacks," Veri said, "it's a safety net. Heavy armor is a weapon, but the few times light armor is hit, the better. Be light on your feet. Dance around the attacks."

Veri again sidestepped an attack. Aela brought a small knife to Veri's neck, stopping before she hit her. "Watch both hands of your enemy. Even if you don't see the knife, it still may be there."

"Don't forget that your opponent will have four limbs," Veri said and kicked out Aela's ankle, knocking her to the ground. She placed her foot on Aela's abdomen and the tip of her sword against her face. "End up on your back and you're dead."

"Excellent," Aela said, "I knew there was a reason I liked you. How are you with bow?"

She let Aela up and sheathed her sword. "Fair. Certainly not as good as you are. Let's just say I've had better luck with a crossbow."

"Well, if you could teach me a few defensive moves, I'd be happy to teach you how to use a bow to your advantage."

"I think that would be a fine idea-" Veri was all of a sudden knocked off her feet as a fireball landed in front of her. She screamed as her arm caught fire and she hurried to put out the flames. Her arm was blackened.

"By the gods, Veri! Your arm!" Aela said.

"Vampires are especially sensitive to fire..." she cringed, "But at night, it heals fast." Her arm turned from black to red to pink to white in a minute. The only sign that it had been on fire were the small blisters that would be gone by the morning.

"What in Oblivion is going on?" Aela demanded.

"Stormcloaks!" Brill panted, having just raced to them, "The city is under siege!"

Aela turned to Veri, "Your friend Ulfric has the worst timing," she said in a hushed voice.

Veri ignored her. "Are we going to do something?" she asked.

"It's the city guard's job to handle this. We're mercenaries, not soldiers," Aela replied.

Veri looked at all of them. No one moved. She bit her lip. "Well, this is my city and it doesn't matter if I'm getting paid or not, I'm going to protect it. Because I am a soldier."

"Veri..." Aela touched her friend's shoulder to prevent her from getting up. Veri brushed her off and drew her sword. She then dashed off towards the city gate. A second crash of a fireball came from somewhere else in the city. Not a moment later, Aela jumped up to join her.

The streets were chaos. Citizens were rushing around into their homes and into the inn and the tavern to protect themselves. They were putting up wooden spike barricades outside their homes and businesses. Young Braith looked horrified. She was looking around everywhere for her parents and sobbing.

Aela groaned, "She may be a bully, but she's still a child," she raced over to the girl and scooped her up like a stack of wheat. Dashing over to the tavern, she handed her to the first person she saw. When she joined Veri again, the guard was pushing back into the city.

"Damn, they move fast," Aela said through clenched teeth. They backed away and joined the guard at the back lines. It was silent for a long, strained minute.

"Now, once the Stormcloaks come in. Do not move. Do not leave this spot until they break through the lines to this one," Veri instructed. The gate swung open. And the soldiers entered. "Now observer," she whispered, "the one wearing the bear head for a hat is the great Galmar Stonefist. For the life of him, he can't swing his axe gracefully, but the brute strength could cut you in half. Now get ready."

The fighting was long, but Aela was amazed by the way Veri handled herself. Up against an army, she was quick and seemingly emotionless, merciless. She was, indeed, a soldier.

In the pandemonium of the fight, Aela lost Veri. She raced back to Jorrvaskr and violently pounded on the door.

Once she was let in, they all asked her what had happened.

"We fought," she panted, "but there were just so many of them. I got a taste of war today and now I know that I could never be a soldier. There's no way to rest, no way to prepare for the next attack or plan out your own. You have to be creative and quick. I don't know how she does it! An inch or so of fabric between her and death..."

"Where is she?" Farkas asked.

"I don't know. She was next to me one minute and the next, she wasn't. She could be dead for all I know. I came to see if she was here. We were out numbered and...I don't know if we can do it," Aela sat down and leaned her forehead against the palm of her hands.

They all looked at her and each other solemnly. Then the door slammed closed.

"Vilkas?"

Outside, the Stormcloaks had pushed their way through the lines are guards. Galmar and two soldiers were making their way up the steps towards Dragonreach. A single barricade stood in the way. Stonefist raised his mighty axe high in the air, ready to demolish the barricade. He brought it down like the axe of a headsman. A flash of silver light and the clash of metal against metal. Then it was silent. The scene was frozen as two warriors stared each other down. Holding back the mighty axe was a single blade of silver being held by the snow white hands of Veri. Her eyes bore into his and, in complete shock, he dropped the axe. The city soon went silent and soldiers and guards alike only stood to watch.

"By the nine!" exclaimed Galmar, "Is this a ghost that stands before me now? An Imperial with skin paler than any Nord's and hair black as ebony? But your face is the same. Veri Nocturne?"

"The Great Galmar Stonefist. You've changed quite a bit."

"And you haven't aged a day. My dear girl, I thought you were dead."

"You know her, sir?" the soldier to his right asked.

"We were in the war together," Galmar offered as an explanation.

"How are you, Ralof?" she asked with a genuine smile.

"Shocked, at the moment. What war are we talking about?" he asked.

"The Great War. I'm a vampire," she replied.

"Oh...that's...unexpected," Ralof said.

"If you don't mind, I need to have a little talk with Galmar," she turned her attention back to their leader, "Galmar, please, don't make me fight you. There is a time and place for everything, but now is not the time to attack Whiterun. You've sent a strong message, now it's time to leave and go back to Ulfric. I'm not telling you to end this war. I doubt you could convince Ulfric to surrender, anyways. But Whiterun is my home. You can tell Ulfric that I will protect this hold with my life. And your army is not ready for that. I promise you."

"Veri, the day I choose to fight you will be the day I marry an elf. We'll drawback for now. But that doesn't mean that we won't come back."

"Thank you, Galmar."

"If you find yourself feeling nostalgic, we're both in Windhlem. And we certainly haven't forgotten you."

She didn't reply. The Stormcloaks pulled out of Whiterun and disappeared into the hills.

When Veri turned from her spot up at Dragonsreach, she saw that last thing that she was expecting. Standing with a bow at the ready was Vilkas, ten meters away from her. He had been ready to protect her. Perhaps he did care.

She approached him and he sheathed the bow. "Can we talk?" she asked.

He nodded, "Come inside."

**A Journal Entry**

_4E173_

_12 First Seed_

_I have been in Markarth for the past month now. Ulfric has granted me leave to visit Anna and her children and to personally deliver the letter about Svett's death. I have helped her with cooking and cleaning while she is in mourning. I was surprised by how young Anna is. She was married at the age of thirteen and had her first child when she was just fourteen. I can't even imagine!_

_Today I have heard the unfortunate news that Skaven, in Hammerfell, has fallen to the Dominion. But a letter that Galmar wrote me came yesterday and they were headed to Cyrodiil two weeks ago. No doubt they were far from Skaven at that time of it's fall._

_Tension between the Nords and the Bretons of the Reach are rising. The Breton Reachmen are upset that then Nords are beginning to take over their land. Anna worries about this and is worried about what will happen to her children here. For that reason, she wants to move to Solitude. I have been granted another two months here to help her with this. As much as I love Skyrim, though, I worry about my fiancé._


	9. P1Ch9: Still Beating Heart

Part 1: Bloodlust

Chapter 9: Still Beating Heart

_**A/N**__: I just want you all to know that this author's note is completely unnecessary as I just said everything I needed to in the last chapter's author's note. Well...except the fact that the journal entries are going to slow down a little bit. I have a need for a ton of them in chapter three and I don't want things to become too confusing by going past them. But I don't want you all to forget the touch of Ulfric that still exists within Veri's soul. But the exciting part has ended because I was a little too forceful in pushing forward in time. Oh well. I may edit them so I can have one in every chapter...I don't know. Do you enjoy the journal entries and want them to continue on slowly (as in, Veri's pursuit to find Ulfric after his capture) or would you rather just skip to after all of that and stray away from the Ulfric love story for a while? Please tell me in the reviews! And, also, this may be a little early to ask, but after I finish this one, I'm going to write another Skyrim love story for another character. Who would you like to see? Farkas, Brynjolf, Ulfric, Ralof, or someone else? I won't start this story until I finish this one, but when I get writer's block, it helps to work on another story. Just leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks! (Play, so this author's note ended up having a point!)_

"I'm a person, you see. And I'm also a vampire. I didn't choose to be, though. In my life, so few people have accepted me for who I really am. They either call me a monster or try to kill me. I was engaged, once, to a young count in Cyrodiil. Unfortunately, once he learned I was a vampire, he decided that I wasn't worth it and he trying to butcher me with a silver stake," she said, "Vilkas, I like you. I mean, I _really_ like you. I even began to love you a little while ago. Which is weird because I haven't had much luck with that in the past." She sighed and then looked back up at him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you have to understand. I would think you would because of your...condition. We're really not that different."

"It's just...I never knew that vampires _could_ be good people. I always thought that they...lost their souls or something. And then you transformed into that...what was that?" he asked.

"It's called a vampire lord," she shook her head, "Let me explain.

"My mother and my brother were both killed by a werewolf when I was young. Then my father and I joined a small organization of hunters that later became known throughout as the Silver Hand. We were high ranking members, my father and I, so when we heard about the vampires, I was put in charge of a group to go hunt them down. But we were outnumbered. Eventually, we took care of the problem, but three days later, I was a vampire.

"I was kicked out of the Silver Hand and forced to work as a solo hunter. Being a vampire had it's advantages. Five years into it, I actually enjoyed being a vampire. I loved the power and the way I would stay young. I thought that immortality wouldn't be so bad. And I wanted more.

"One day, I heard of a small group of vampire slayers known as the Dawnguard. They were very prominent in Skyrim before the war. And they were a huge threat to the vampires. Especially Lord Harkon and his group.

"By that time, I knew how to blend in with the mortals, so I took it upon myself to join the Dawnguard. It wasn't long before they sent me on a little quest to find a sort of 'precious item' in a cave. I was sent there with a small group of Dawnguard who were all completely wiped out. I pushed on, however, and made it into the main chamber. There, I found a vampire named Serana and released her from her coffin. I returned her to her father, Lord Harkon, and he granted me great power. The power of the vampire lord. From there, we destroyed the Dawnguard.

"But my conscience was too heavy. I quit a few weeks after. The things that they did...it was unimaginable. We had these cattle...people who we captured, hypnotized using our vampiric powers, and fed off of whenever we wanted. I once met the mother of one of our cattle. She was distraught because her daughter just disappeared one day. Some of them even came to us looking to become vampires themselves. And we betrayed them.

"That's when I began to believe that I really was a monster. It was around that time when I began to search for a cure. Serana would help me every now and then, having run away from her father, but, obviously, we never found a cure.

"After that, I just tried not to be a vampire. I decided to stop feeding. But after three days, the sun could be fatal. And after a week, I looked like the walking dead. I even scared myself. So I decided to go home and live with my father. When the war came, we both joined up. I told him he was too old to join, but he insisted. I clearly remember our conversation. We were sitting in our cottage with the windows on ever side of the house wide open so that the wind could carry the smell of apples being harvested. We discussed it over a cup a water and some buttered bread. We were just that poor that we couldn't afford to have a decent meal. But we decided to join.

"My father died in the war. He was killed by bandits. I received the letter in my camp. But you get over things quickly in times of war. Death was all too common to us. When it was over, I went to Windhelm. I stayed in Skyrim for the longest time, but then...well, my first engagement was broken off. Then, I went to Morrowind for a while, but then I met a young man, a Count, who took me to Cyrodiil to be his wife. When he learned that I was a vampire, he tried to kill me, like I said. What I didn't mention was that I killed him in the end. Then I believed that I could never be anything but a vampire, so I decided to try it again. But I didn't want to kill innocent people. I refused to do it. So I wandered the slums of Cyrodiil, masquerading as a prostitute. I would kill my customers and disappear before they caught me. I never actually slept with any of them.

"Of course, guilt weighed me down once again. I found myself one day in an inn in front of a mirror sobbing to myself because I was so unhappy. I had slit my wrists, but, being a vampire, it didn't matter. I couldn't kill myself that way. Nor could I hang myself or poison myself. My body repaired itself too quickly. I then decided to go to Elsweyr, get away from the blood of man and mer. Khajiit blood is not at all appealing to vampires. Elk and deer blood can sustain us, human blood is strengthening, and elven blood, I hear, is the best, but, to be honest, I've only had the blood of Altmer, which wasn't very good. But Khajiit blood unappetizing, to say the least, and Argonian blood is worse. I suppose it's because they're cold blooded-the Argonians, I mean-and lets just face it, hot tea is better then chilled tea.

"I'm sorry. I was talking about my life. Sorry. That was a bit...gruesome...

"Never mind. Anyways, after Elsweyr, I went to Valenwood. Then Cyrodiil again. Then Hammerfell. Then High Rock. And finally, back to Skyrim. There, as you know, I was captured by the Imperials and taken to Helgen. And now I'm here."

"So how old are you?" Vilkas had to ask.

"Well, I was born in 4E135 and it's now 4E203, so that would make me...sixty-eight," she said.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "You look wonderful for your age."

She laughed a little. "So can we be friends, Vilkas? I am very fond of you."

"Yes. Yes, of course we can be friends," he said. Then he hesitated for a moment. "I'm so sorry. I should have been more accepting of you. I got to know you as a person and...and I think I fell in love with you. Actually, I'm certain that I fell in love with you. And then I threw it all away because I wasn't brave enough to love such an extraordinary woman because she, well, suddenly turned into a giant winged bat-vampire-monster in front of my eyes. Which, if you think about it, isn't really that unusual...anyways, I am truly, truly sorry. And I can't tell you how much it would mean to me if you would accept my love."

"Are you saying you love me?" she asked.

"I am."

She leaned forward to kiss him, but he pulled away. "What?"

"It's just that...perhaps it would be best to stay away from your fangs..."

"Excuse me? Do you think I'm going to bite you?"

"Not on purpose, of course."

"I only drink the blood of animals and occasionally bandits. Animal blood alone won't keep me strong enough to survive. But, you know, I have to kill the bandits anyways, so drinking their blood once a month is perfectly healthy. But I'm not going to hurt you, Vilkas."

"Why don't we just take it slow?"

"You know, my first engagement knew I was a vampire and trusted me enough to kiss me. And he kissed me often."

"And now you're no longer engaged."

"Well, of course not. I killed him."

Vilkas' jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

Veri couldn't contain herself and she burst out laughing. "I'm sorry! I was kidding!"

"Are you just saying that?"

"Absolutely not," she stopped laughing, "I could always introduce you to him."

"Who?"

"My first engagement."

"You wouldn't be able to find him."

"Oh, no. I think I could. In fact, I know exactly where he is."

"What was his name?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

"Why? Who was it?"

"I thought we were taking it slow, darling."

"Are you going to hold that against me now?"

"Absolutely."

"I love you."

She looked into his eyes as if questioning his truthfulness about this. There, she saw the same look she had seen in Ulfric's eyes the day he had proposed. "Say it again."

"I love you."

She smiled. "We'll see. Third time's a charm, I suppose."

**A Journal Entry**

_4E174_

_2 Rain's Hand_

_After returning back to the Legion, I was told that I was not to be allowed to join Ulfric's militia. I have since been fighting in Cyrodiil as part of a large army. We are continuing to be pushed back. A month ago, I was promoted to the rank of captain. But it will only be for a short time, I feel. Plus, Tullius treats us all as equals. All of us are scum._

_And to think that he kept this news from me until now! Those low can a man stoop? The bastard! Perhaps he forgot to mention that my fiancée had been captured. The other day, I rescued a militia of men for a Thalmor interrogation prison. Single handedly, I might add, because my men were far too afraid to risk it. Since I cannot force them to do that, having not been our mission, I went alone. And there, I found a militia of men who I freed. Now the emperor wants to see me, to thank me for my courage. I don't have time for this. I need to find Ulfric! _


	10. P2Ch10: The Pack

Part 2: Moonlight

Chapter 10: The Pack

_**A/N**__: Well, here it FINALLY is! Part 2! I've been working hard all week to pre-write chapters. This chapter, however, was not prewritten in that week. It was, in fact, prewritten a while ago. Sorry._

_You know, the good thing about me going away for a week is the fact that I have a ton of time to write (currently, I am writing this in the car during our road trip up to see my grandparents) and my Xbox isn't there to distract me! (By the way, it's raining right now, just so you know. In case you were wondering. I bet none of you were. But, if you were, now you know. And the rain just stopped.) Seriously, Xbox is so addictive! First there was Skyrim, obviously, but now I have Assassin's Creed III. I can't even concentrate on life anymore! So so addictive! I've even decided to ask for Assassin's Creed Brotherhood for my birthday. Why? Ezio's voice makes me giggle. And the trailer looked EPIC! Actually, the trailer itself looked like a normal trailer. But the Literal Trailer (you know, the ones that Toby Turner/Tobuscus does?) was freakin' fantastic! XD I just have to wait until the 14th. That's mah birthday! :D yay!_

_Why did I just share all of that? God, I need something to do with my life during this car trip! Like, I donno, write this freaking story?! Yeah, go do that. Right now. Okay, self, I will._

_But first, I have all you wonderful people to thank!_

_mia - Aww! Thank you so so so very very much! ^^ I promise I won't abandon you guys as long as you don't abandon me! I can't thank you enough for your wonderful review, and I'm so happy to hear that you like this story enough to wait a little longer for updates! I'm also happy that you don't mind the pinch of a past love, because it does play such a big role in Veri's history. By the way, "a pinch of pepper" is definitely a phrase that I'm adding to my favorite phrase list! :) Thank you so much and hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_MissFabulous09 - Christmas! Woo! *throws snowflake-shaped confetti* I have to admit, I laughed when I read your review. Can I now go around and claim that I'm Santa? I can make business cards and everything! "Bella Banshee: Writer, Student, Santa Claus". Well, I may have to gain some weight, change my name, and grow a beard...Anyways, thanks so much and I'm fabulously (can't reply to you without using that word at least once!) happy that you enjoyed those last two chapters! Hope you find this one just as fabulous!_

_Darkest Cloud - I missed you! I thought you had given up on this story T.T But you didn't! *Confetti!* Yes, I agree, some of those twenty-somthing x Ulfric fics can go a little...strange...but, based on the time period it's based off of, it's wouldn't be completely unrealistic for a young girl to marry a successful man who's twice her age. Especially since Ulfric's a Jarl. However, that seems more of sleeping to the top than an actual romance which is why Veri had a relationship with Ulfric when they were close to the same age. Now, age is a bit of a conflict, but that will come up later. Anywho, thank you so much for reviewing, and I have a feeling you're going to like this a little later into this part! :) Enjoy!_

**A Journal Entry**

_4E175_

_I was in Cyrodiil today. Today, the day the White Gold Tower fell. We had been fighting within the city when it happened. Chaos all around. People screaming. Children crying. But nothing could block out the sound of the crash of the White Gold Tower. And then, the worst, most dreadful sound I've ever heard in the course of this war. Silence._

_The silence spoke the loudest of anything. It was a cry from every soldier and citizen that had been in Cyrodiil that day that the war was over._

_And we have lost._

**4E203**

A soft snow fell from the sky at dusk that day. The large clouds blocked out the last reaching rays of the sun across the hold. Veri stood smiling and letting the snowflakes catch on to her eyelashes. There, they did not melt against her ice-cold skin.

She had been with the Companions for six months now. Vilkas was getting better. He called her "love" or "star of my life" when he was being affectionate and, in return, she called him "moonlight" or "lover." But he would not kiss her. Aela gave her an Amulet of Mara, but Veri refused to wear it, saying that she really wasn't looking for marriage yet. But she would keep it until she was.

In the time since everyone learned she was a vampire, Aela had become her best friend. Ria had come back to liking her. And everyone else had slowly warmed up to her. It wasn't surprising when Aela and Skjor invited her to hunt with them one day.

"So," Aela said as they sat waiting for Skjor who was running late, "How are things with Vilkas."

"None of business," Veri said giving her a look.

"I didn't care anyways. This silence is just driving me crazy," she said.

"I understand. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well...what's it like being a vampire?"

"Awful. You're always thirsty and if you go too long without blood, the sun can kill you. Oh yeah, speaking of the sun, it burns like fire. And _speaking of_ fire, that could kill me, too! You know what can't kill me though, a stake though the heart. Well...actually, I suppose it could...but the point is that it isn't the only thing that can kill me. Plus, if I don't drink blood, everyone will know, and then they'll try to kill me."

"Oh..." she knew that may have been a bad question to ask, "So...back when the Stormcloaks attacked the town...you knew the leader of that army?"

"Yeah. We were in the war together."

Seeing as this wasn't a topic that made Veri become particularly venomous, she continued, "What was it like, that war?"

"Terrible. It was men dying slowly and knowing that they were going to die and always worrying about whether or not your friends were dead or if you were going to die...The camps smelled of burning flesh from when they had to cauterize the wounds. But, if you were kept in the camps, that was a good thing. There, there was a chance that you would be stitched up and that you would live. If you were sent off, you knew that you were either going to die or lose a limb. The ones that they knew were going to die they loaded into a carriage and told them that they were going to a hospital camp. Only, the carriage would come back later without the men and you knew they had dies along the way. But, still, I wish I could go back. I felt so at home there around my friends. My shield brothers became like a family to me," she sighed and fidgeted the straps of her armor. Aela could tell she was feeling nostalgic.

"We're your family now, Veri," Aela said.

"That's right," a male said. The girls turned to see Skjor, "And that's why we want you to become one of us."

"What?" Veri asked.

"You've seen what the Silver Hand has become. You see that we're not bad people. We want you to join our...call it a pack...and become a werewolf," Aela explained.

"Oh..." was all Veri could manage. She bit her lip.

"We need you to help us combat the Silver Hand. We need your help," Skjor continued.

"If it's all the same to you..." Veri began, "I would love to help you fight the Silver Hand. They hunt my kind, too, and I no longer agree with their views. But I think that perhaps it's best if I simply remain a vampire for now. I have no idea how the mixing of the two will work and I'm concerned that it may have a terrible result. If you don't mind, I mean. It think I'd be more use to you as a vampire, anyways."

The two were silent for a very long and painful moment.

"Alright,"Aela finally said, "Meet me outside Whiterun tomorrow night. We'll take on the Silver Hand then, the three of us, together. And don't mention this to anyone else, alright?"

**A Journal Entry**

_4E175_

_The White-Gold Concordat hardly effects me. The Nords have had the worship of their god-king banned, but, seeing as I don't believe in nine divines, I think that it is a bit of a let down for the Dominion. They didn't want all that much, it seems. Disbandment of the Blades (an organization I hadn't even heard of until the Concordat), the outlaw of Talos worship, and the permission to the Thalmor to roam throughout Tamriel and slaughter anyone who worships the Nord god or any remaining member of the Blades._

_This, however, was a little bit of a pain for me when I was trying to get out of Cyrodiil. After the war ended, Tullius had been taking care of me. Allowed me to stay at his residence these months now after the war has ended. But, now receiving a letter from the Jarl of Windhelm stating that he still would allow me to stay at the palace, I was going to leave. However, I had completely forgotten that Svett's amulet was tucked into my sack. When the Thalmor agent found it, he only glared at me._

_At the time, I didn't know what he was looking at, so I simply said, "Is there a problem?"_

_He held up the amulet._

_"Oh," I felt sick. I was probably going to be killed now for a god I didn't believe in. "I'm so sorry, sir. I completely forgot that was in there. I'm not a worshiper, I swear. That belonged to a soldier I knew in the war. I think he was trying to convert me, but..."_

_He turned it over in his hands. "What was this soldier's name?"_

_"Svett...um...I think it was just Svett."_

_"Very well. We'll confiscate it-"_

_"If it's all the same to you," I said, but I was wondering why I was being such an idiot. He was about to let me go, and I wanted the cursed amulet back? What was the matter with me? "This soldier was a close friend of mine. It's the only thing that he left me with when he died. If it's all the same to you, I would perhaps like it to remember him by."_

_He looked at me. Then down to the paper that he had to fill out to let me return to Skyrim. He began to fill it out. "Miss Nocturne, if you think for a moment that I'm going to allow you to return to the country of the Nords with a clear symbol of an outlawed religion, I'm afraid you will be sadly mistaken. Should my superiors know about this, you would be executed immediately. Now, I'm going to let you return to Skyrim, but don't think that you are going to get away so easily next time. Now," he handed me the folded paper. It was heavier than it should have been, "If I were you, I would tuck this into your shirt so as not to lose it."_

_I could feel the amulet concealed inside the folded paper. I clutched it tightly._

_"Thank you," I said and took my sack. I continued into the country, keeping the amulet tucked into my shirt. Then, I got into a carriage, using the little bit of money I had been given by Tullius to pay the driver._

**4E203**

Veri was in the main bedroom alone, humming as she pulled on an undershirt, preparing for that night. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called in a cheerful voice and continued her humming. When she turned around, expecting to find Aela, she jumped in surprise. "Vilkas!"

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"No. Well, yes. Well, no. I mean, Aela invited me to go...hunting. If anyone was coming, I thought it would have been her," Veri fibbed and she fumbled to put on the fur-hooded steal armor. "Moonlight, would you tie this for me, please?" she asked him.

Vilkas rose from his place and, never taking his eyes of her, walked to her and began to tie the leather corseted back of the armor. The way he moved was so wolf-like, Veri thought. She wondered how he could be so afraid of her. When he was finished, Veri turned to face him with a smile, "Thanks!" she said.

"What it this?" he asked, touching her bare torso. The armor covered her chest, but was cropped so that her middle was bare until it reached the hide pants, steal skirt, and fur-lined steal boots.

"Um...my stomach? Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" she asked.

"I'd you're hit here, it isn't going to be comfortable. You're going to be in agony. Not to mention that you could be cut in half," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"By the eight! You sound like my father! My sweet, we're only going hunting. What could possibly happen?" she cocked her head to the side and batted her eyes, although she knew that this wasn't as cute because her eyes were blood red.

"I know you're not going hunting," he glared at her, "However, I'm not going to stop you. But this isn't safe. You have to be careful, my dearest. Or it will end badly."

"I'll be fine, I promise," she said.

"Just promise me you'll come back alive."

"Of course."

"And just one more thing. I want you to take my sword," he handed it to her, "It's much stronger than that silver one you're carrying around. Skyforge steal, right there. Is as strong as any good Nord after a few pints of mead!" he laughed.

She looked down at it. It had recently been sharpened and fitted with a new grip at the handle. He had been planning this. She realized that this was his way of telling her that he loved her. He would not touch her, but he would have died for her.

"Umm? Veri?" both Veri and Vilkas turned to see Aela swaying uneasily from side to side. "We have that...thing...right now."

"Yeah, I'm coming. Vilkas was just wishing me luck," Veri replied.

"Did you tell him?!" Aela gasped.

"No, I figured it out. And I'm not going to rat you out to Kodlak, although he probably expects it already," Vilkas said and walked to her. He backed her against the door frame with his hand on the back of her neck in a threatening manner. His voiced dropped to low growl, "I don't like the fact that you're dragging that little girl into this. And if she dies, it's on you."

"Please," Aela scoffed, pushing him away, "You don't scare me, Vilkas. I know you too well. Come on, Veri, we have work to do."

Veri gave an apologetic smile to Vilkas and hurried by him to follow Aela.


	11. P2Ch11: Not that Kind of Girl

Part 2: Moonlight

Chapter 11: Not that Kind of Girl

_**A/N**__: So, I know I said that I wasn't going to post a new chapter until next week, but I really couldn't help myself! Besides, it's my birthday week and I'll do as much work as I want! So there! HA! Actually, it's because I don't want people to get bored and leave this story, so I truly hope that you guys who read this are liking it! Thank you!_

_Review if you want more (and clearly faster!) updates!_

_Now for the shout outs!_

_MissFabulous09 - Thank you so very much, my dear! You are so incredibly fabulous, and I'm glad that you love their chemistry so much because this is the chapter where I tearing to shreds. Sorry. But, enjoy anyways! Thanks so much for reviewing!_

_DeLyse - Oh my! Thank you so very much! So nice of you to say that! I have begun so many stories in that way, but the problem is that I find them just so painfully slow to both read and write. Since it's much more interesting to just jump into the story, I had to find a different way to talk about Helgen and the beginning of the game. I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you, again, so much for reviewing! Hope you continue to enjoy the rest of these chapters!_

_DarkestCloud - First of all, thank you very much! So glad to hear that my story isn't Twilight (talk about unrealistic!) And I know I kinda dropped the ball on Skjor's character, but he's actually really tough to write considering he's only there for a little bit. And I, unfortunately, kinda tried to power through that chapter so as not to make it too painfully long and sucky. But I see your point, and I'll try harder in the future to make characters like they really are (Aela, though, is going to be tough, I'll tell you that right now!) Anyways, thank you again so very very much for your wonderful review and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!_

_mia - Indeed, the lack of physical contact will lead to some fireworks (and some rough water, perhaps). This chapter shows just how much Veri can take, and I hope you find it interesting! Enjoy! Thank you so very much for your kind words!_

_Niwen - Yes and no. I'm going to write the Companions quest line, but I really hate just restating what happens in the game, so I'm going to skip over some dungeon-crawling and skip right to the action on several occasions and, well, I enjoy changing a few things here and there...But still! Enjoy! Thank you so very much for reviewing!_

"Behind you!" Aela cried. Veri twirled around and ducked just in time to avoid getting her head cut off by a man they called "the Skinner." She sliced at his leg, but he stepped back to avoid it. As one of the Silver Hand went to attack her from behind, she caught his hand and threw him over her shoulder into the leader, buying herself time. As she bent down to pick up an axe, a sharp pain exploded in her side. She screamed. Her head snapped up to the archer. Gritting her teeth and willing herself to ignore the agony in her side, she threw the axe. It spiraled through the air until it made contact with the archer's head. He fell the the ground.

"Are you okay?" Aela called as she sliced open the throat of a woman.

"I'll let you know," Veri replied and again blocked the axe of the Skinner. Holding back the axe with her sword, Veri tossed a dagger into the man's gut. He howled in pain and broke the hold they had, tearing Vilkas' sword from her hands as he did.

"Of course," Veri muttered. Ripping the arrow from her side, Veri pushed of the wall, using the force to tackle the large man to the ground. He was stunned for a moment, and Veri took that moment to stab the bloodied arrow through the man's eye socket. He flailed about and hollered as she did so, but she did not stop. When she knew she couldn't push it through anymore, Veri allowed her mouth to become a hideous sight of razor sharp fangs, and she ripped his throat out. Almost immediately, he stopped moving.

Veri helped herself to her feet and spit out some of the blood in her mouth. The rest were dead now. As Veri wiped her chin, she spotted Aela. Her initial thought was that her friend had been wounded. She was slumped over and shivering. But then she realized she was leaning over something.

"Aela?" as she got closer, she gasped. "Oh...oh, no," she covered her gaping mouth with her hand.

In front of her, Skjor was lying bloodied and beaten. His skin had been partially removed, but they at least had the decency to leave his armor on.

"Dammit!" Aela howled, "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

"Aela..." there was nothing Veri could say to make things better.

As Aela wiped away tears, Veri suddenly pictured this happening to Vilkas. The very thought sickened her. She couldn't imagine how Aela felt. Whether she was involved with Skjor or not, he certainly was her friend.

"Go back to Jorvaskr," Aela ordered, "tell the others. Skjor has fallen to the Silver Hand."

**A Journal Entry**

_4E175_

_3 Rain's Hand_

_Now I know my life is messed up. I can't even begin to believe what just happened today. I was riding far put into the hot springs of Eastmarch when I look up to see what appears to be a soldier standing at the top of the hill and watching me. Although this should have been a sign for me to run, I didn't. Instead, I went up to the top of the hill to give this pervert a piece of my mind._

_And now, to my complete shock, I find that not only do I know this young soldier, but it's Ulfric! I hardly recognized him at first. His hair had grown longer and darker, his face was no longer shaven and smooth, but a small beard had formed, and he was covered in scars. His eyes were older. I couldn't explain it, but he just looked older. Tired. Hungry._

_"By the gods! You're alive!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it!_

_"Had you given up hope on me?" he asked._

_"In all honesty, yes. I assumed you were dead," I replied, "You've change."_

_"You haven't. Not a single day. Not a single moment since I last saw you."_

_"When did you...get out?"_

_"After the so called treaty was signed. And escaped is a better term to use."_

_"Oh, my. I can't even imagine..." I couldn't finish my thought. When we returned back, it was clear that Ulfric and his father were very much alike. They talked about how shameful the treaty was and how they could never outlaw the worship of Talos. I was suddenly very uncomfortable._

**4E203**

Veri was sobbing into her pillow when Vilkas came to see her. At dawn, she had stumbled into Jorvasker, her clothing covered in blood, a wound at her side that hadn't healed fully due to some sort of poison, and her entire body soaking wet from the rain. She simply looked at the few people who were awake and said, "Skjor has fallen to the Silver Hand." Then, she dashed to her room and began to sob into a pillow so as not to wake anyone up.

Vilkas was one of the few who was awake at that time. He knew that he couldn't leave her like that, so he went to look for her and found her in this miserable state. She hadn't changed out of her wet armor and didn't seem to care. Vilkas sat down on the edge of her bed ran a hand through her slicked back hair.

"Come, love. You'll wake everyone up," he said. He grabbed a dress of hers that was folded up under her bed and led her into his room. She sat in a chair by a small table and looked around his room. There were books and strange ingredients everywhere. Behind a screen was his bed. It looked like it had been touched which meant that he had been waiting for her.

Vilkas knelt down next to her and helped her take of her gloves and boots. Then he took a linen and a potion. He soaked the linen in the potion. "This may hurt," he raised the lined to her wound that was now black and purple in color. She cringed as the healing potion stung the infection. But the pain went away. When he removed the linen, the wound was a faint pink. "See? Not so bad," he smiled, "Now stand up."

After unlacing the back of her armor, he handed her the dress and gestured for her to go behind the screen. She changed into the dress. It was a deep maroon in color with gold trim. The sleeves were long and the skirt fell to the floor. The wide neck scooped above her breast and hugged her shoulders. It wasn't really a dress for nighttime.

Stepping out from behind the screen, she saw him leaning against the door.

Seeing her, his eyes widen, "You look...fantastic."

"Thanks," she said, but her mind was someplace else. Vilkas stepped toward her and watched her wipe a tear. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not. You've done nothing wrong, my sweet," Vilkas said. They both sat down oh the bed.

"It's too late to fix it. Skjor's dead."

"I know. He was a good warrior. He fought hard. And he finally met his match. It has nothing to do with you."

"Had it not been for me, the Silver Hand would never have existed."

"Don't say that. You were not the founder of the organization."

"But I helped him. I saved his life. I trained countless members and worked to fund the project. Now, Skjor is dead."

"I'm sorry. But you are a good person. Always remember that."

"Kiss me."

"Why?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Then kiss me!"

"I...I just don't think we should do that right now."

"Because I'm a vampire?"

"What? No. Of course not-"

"Then it's because you don't like me."

"Veri, come on, now. You know I love you."

"I know you won't kiss me. I know you won't touch me."

"Yes, but it's not because I don't like you. I love you, my star. I just...don't want to kiss anyone right now."

She looked at him for the longest moment. Then, suddenly, she pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him, holding his arms down. She was incredibly strong.

"Now, tell me you don't want me," she said.

"Veri, my dearest, please-"

"Let's just say I wasn't a vampire right now. What would you do then?"

He knew exactly what he would do. "I don't know, my love."

"Well then, lover, let's just pretend. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then kiss me."

"And if you bite me?"

"I won't."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not that kind of girl," then she leaned into him and pressed her lips against his. His entire body tensed up, but then he relaxed as he forgot that she was a vampire. He knew what he wanted. His hands slid up her thighs to her waist. He wanted to rip off that maroon dress and feel her flesh against his. He wanted to kiss ever inch of her body. He wanted her, heart and soul.

But instead, he rolled her right off of him, rather forcefully at that. She landed with a thud on the ground, but, at the very least, in a sitting position. Her jaw dropped with surprise and her hands fell into her lap. She just sat there for a moment, shocked and confused, but mostly angry. When she turned to look up at him, his face was bright red and his eyes were bulging out of his skull.

"Oh..." was all he could croak out. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. He recoiled and his hand shot up to his cheek. "Yeah...I probably deserved that," he groaned.

"I can't believe you!" she growled and picked herself up.

"Veri!"

She turned to head for the door.

"Veri, I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Veri."

"Bye!" she slammed his door and stormed off.

The next night, nothing had changed. Vilkas felt awful. She was a vampire, but (judging by the force of her slap) he was able to hurt her in a way he never wanted to.

"Veri, if we could just talk about this," he said at dinner.

"Fine. Start talking," was her cold reply.

"I'm truly, truly sorry. But you tried to kiss me."

"You threw me on the ground!"

"Can we call it even?"

"_You threw me on the ground_!"

"You slapped me."

"Yeah, I did."

"You left a mark."

"Good."

"Star of my life?"

She sighed. When he called her that, she couldn't help but love him. Even though she didn't want to. She turned to him, "You're right. I shouldn't have kissed you. And I'm sorry for that. But maybe we should, I don't know, put this relationship on hold until we find a cure? Then, maybe, we can try again."

"Oh, love, please, don't do that to me."

"Vilkas, you can't give me a hug without cringing. Let's just get back to our lives as friends, alright?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but apparently changed his mind. He gave a sorrowful sigh, "If that would make you happy."

"Thank you, Vilkas."

He nodded and walked away. She would not allow him to see the tears she shed for him.


	12. P2Ch12: A Cure

Part 2: Moonlight

Chapter 12: A Cure

_**A/N**__: So, my darlings, I know that the last chapter was so terribly sad, but it will get better! One day...maybe...But until then, enjoy this darling little chapter!_

_Alice Shadowrunner01 - So sorry I dint get to thank you in my previous chapter! I posted the new one right after your review! Thank you so much! Yes, I absolutely will continue to show you wonderful readers much more of Veri, because I love her so much! Thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

_MissFabulous09 - Thank you and I'm sorry, but I think that the sad chapters can be beautiful, too! They make the happy moments so much better! And thank you for the birthday wishes! I'll be sure to have a fabulous birthday!_

_mia - Yes, such a sad chapter :( but that means that it can only go uphill from here, right? Maybe. And of course I would never leave you wonderful readers hanging right there and have to suffer through not knowing! Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it!_

_CompanionWolf12 - Thank you so much! So glad that you like it! :) I promise to make the rest just as addictive and I'll get it up just as soon as I can! (well, I need some time to write it!) Anyways, super happy to hear that the journal entries are working out (I needed a way to tell her history since she is 68 years old after all!) and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story just as much!_

It had been a month since Veri and Vilkas' argument. It was obvious to every, it seemed except those two, that they couldn't stand to be away from each other. They spent their afternoons and evenings together searching for a cure to vampirism. They even took a week to go to the College of Winterhold to scan through the hundreds of books there on vampire myths, legends, facts, and theories. But it seemed they were looking in all the wrong places. When they thought they were getting close, they would abruptly hit a dead end. But the Mage's College seemed a good place to work and a probable place to find their answer. Veri suggested that the Bard's College might have more information for them and suggested that they head to Solitude one day and do some research.

One day, as the two were sitting in the hall of Jorrvaskr and attempting to translate an old passage from a book, Aela and Ria could help but watch them.

"Do they not realize they are in love?" Ria asked.

"She doesn't, that's for certain," Aela replied, "But I know Vilkas well and I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at her. I think he knows he is."

"How can Veri be so blind?" Ria asked, "The way he looks at her, the way he leans towards her and gazes into her eyes...he smiles so kindly as he listens to her, as if her voice were a drug. And even they way they talk to each other..."

"They argue like lovers," Aela remarked.

Across the room, they heard Veri raise her voice. "No, no, no! Vilkas, are you trying to pay attention? Get your head out of the clouds, this word is 'bliss,' see?" she flicked the page.

"Don't do that! This book is old! It tears easily!" Vilkas snarled.

"I'll do whatever I want! I'm probably older than the stupid book, anyways!" Veri snapped.

"Probably, and you wouldn't like it much if I flicked you like that, would you?" Vilkas replied. They paused and just stared at each other. Then they began to laugh and got back to work.

Ria shook her head, "I mean, come on!"

During the nights, Veri would assist Aela in her attack on the Silver Hand. They had gone to many different camps and (literally) cut the head off of the great leaders. Word of the vampiric femme fatal had spread throughout the organization and they had began to take steps against her. Some of these steps were unnecessary and only myths, such as the men who tried to kill her by throwing garlic at her. Aela couldn't help but tell the story over and over again to those she believed wouldn't tell Kodlak of their missions.

"So the guys have a bucket of garlic and Veri kicks open the door. They threw all the garlic right at her and then Veri just froze and glared at them. Then there was a moment of silence. Then Veri just said, 'You can't be serious, right?' and slashed them to pieces!" then Aela would begin to laugh so hard that she once fell out of her seat. This, not her poorly told tale, was what got a laugh out of her friends.

But running her mouth like that wasn't the best idea. Aela was a smart girl, and she realized that Kodlak was catching on. Late one night after Veri had finished her session with Vilkas, Aela pulled her into her room.

"Yeah?" Veri asked, expecting another quest, "What's up this time?"

"We're in some pretty deep shit, Veri. I think the old man is catching on," Aela replied after she closed the door tightly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's asked to see you."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is..."

"I'm not going to go blaming everything on you. I promise. I wanted to do this just as much as you did. But..."

"What?"

"We may have taken it a bit too far. I'm afraid we've begun a war."

"It was already a war. We only brought the battle to them."

"Yes, but they've never directly attacked us."

"It was going to happen sooner or later. Better that we made the first move."

"I only hope you're right."

"I am. Trust me."

"Maybe we should be ready, just in case. Tell the others-"

"Veri, we've dismembered the Silver Hand. There's no way that they're going to try anything for a while. Believe me, they couldn't possibly pull together a force large enough to even get through the gates or Whiterun, let alone get through us!"

"I truly hope so, Aela. I truly hope so."

Aela gave a soft smile. "Kodlak's waiting for you."

Veri only nodded and sadly smiled. Then she turned and walked from the room. Adjusting her clothes and running her fingers through her charcoal hair, she rapped at the door of Kodlak's study.

"Come in," Kodlak called gently. She opened the door slowly and her glowing red eyes met his and she had to look away. The serious expression chiseled into his face told her that he knew. "Take a seat, lass."

She did as he instructed, but she could not say a word to him lest she reveal her deep shame.

"I hear you have been busy as of late," he said to her.

"Yes," she hoarsely answered with her head hung low. Then she cleared her throat and sat up straighter, looking at him, "Aela and I were avenging the fall of Skjor."

"Aye. But his death was avenged long ago, and you know that. More lives than necessary were taken, and I fear the cycle will not end so soon."

"I understand, sir."

"Don't you 'sir' me like that. I am here as an advisor. And a friend, child."

She laughed slightly.

"I know, what you're thinking. We're probably the same age, you and I."

She nodded. "And yet I act so young and foolish."

"Young, perhaps. But not foolish. And young is not always a bad thing. Your mind is sharp and you're full of energy and determination. And that is why I have a task for you."

"What would you have me do?"

"Have you heard the story of how we became werewolves?"

"Vilkas said it was a curse passed down from the Companions of old."

"Aye, the boy has a nugget of truth, but the reality is more complicated than that. It always is. The Companions are nearly five thousand years old. This matter of beastblood has only troubled us for a few hundred. One of my predecessors was a good, but short-sighted man. He made a bargain with the witches of Glenmoril Coven. If the Companions would hunt in the name of their lord, Hircine, we would be granted great power."

"And they became werewolves."

"They did not believe the change would be permanent. The witches offered payment, like anyone else. But we had been deceived."

"So we seek vengeance?"

"As it seems, yes. But killing them alone isn't enough. The disease, you see, affects not just our bodies. It seeps into the spirit. Upon death, werewolves are claimed by Hircine for his Hunting Grounds. For some, this is a paradise. They want nothing more than to chase prey with their master for eternity. And that is their choice. But I am still a true Nord. And I wish for Sovngarde as my spirit home."

"Is there any way to be cured?"

"That's what I've spent my twilight years trying to find out. And now I've found the answer. The witches' magic ensnared us, and only their magic can release us. They won't give it willingly, but we can extract their foul powers by force. I want you to seek them out. Go to their coven in the wilderness. Strike them down as a true warrior of the wild. And bring me their heads. The seat of their abilities. From there, we may begin to undo centuries of impurity."

"It will be done."

"Good, now move quickly. Don't leave any of them alive. Talos guide you, lass."

"Thank you," she said and stood up. Dashing to her room, she threw on her armor and took with her the sword Vilkas had insisted that she keep and a dagger. She was out of the hall before anyone noticed.

It had been six days since Veri had fed, but she wouldn't have time that evening. She could always do it when she returned. In fact, she would have to, since the sun would be deadly by the next morning.

**A Journal Entry**

_4E175_

_7 Rain's Hand_

_Ulfric has changed so much. Sometimes, that change is good. He has matured so much. He is a gentleman and a lead. But then there's the part of him that now despises the elves and most other races. He has little against the Imperials, luckily, but still believes that most races are inferior to Nords. Childish as it is, I can't help but feel a certain sympathy. He was held prisoner for so long by the Thalmor and tortured for such a long time that the awful memories he now has must cloud his vision._

_He is still so kind to me, though. I feel like I could be a princess when he has me take his arm when we walk through the streets of town. And his father is so very sweet when he talks to me, I often forget that I'm talking to a Jarl. It just seems so casual and genuine. And, of course, when Ulfric kisses me, I am lost in his love. There are many days when I see glimpses of the old him. The man who held me in his arms when my father died. The man who cried into my shoulder when we lost our darling medic. That, I think, is when I love him the most._

**4E203**

Getting the heads from the witches was all too easy. Veri had beaten more difficult creatures in the past. She gathered four heads and then packed them into the saddle bag of her horse.

She thought it would be fine from there, but as she was riding back, she heard that all too familiar thunderous roar. A monstrous shadow passed over her, blocking out the light from the moon.

"Shit..." Veri hissed and pulled the reigns back hard, stopping the horse in its tracks. With a swift motion, she glided her leg over the saddle of the horse and landed on her feet. She drew the sword that was still stained with blood from her hip and dashed into an open field, ready to fight.

The dragon's tiny black eyes glared at her. A challenge, it seemed, was what the dragon was seeking from the _Dovahkiin_. It swan-dove down from the sky swerving up about ten feet from the ground. From it's great dragon mouth, it spoke the word '_yol_' and the inferno of the thu'um carved a blackened trail into the frozen field. Veri stepped into a side roll to avoid the flames, but she could feel the heat, and that was enough to do damage in her current vampiric state. She yelled out as the agony coursed through her body and she forced herself to hold onto her sword and stay on her feet. Clenching her teeth. She stood tall and faced the dragon as it circled back around, getting closer to the ground. It wanted to be sure not to miss her this time.

Veri braced herself, but knew that it would not be able to shout again for another few moments. It soared toward her, and she had to hold her ground. As it reached her, she made her move.

Had anyone been watching, they wound have seen the dragon fly straight towards the girl who, to it, must have looked like a tiny bug. Then, they would see the dragon fly right over her, seeming to go for a landing, but violently crash into the icy ground, creating a huge crater and sending a wave of dirt thirty feet in front of it. It happened so fast, only Veri really knew what happened. And what happened was a simple duck and stab into the throat of the dragon and hold it there until she sliced it down the belly, a fatal blow and all to easy to accomplish on such a weak dragon.

As the dragon soul wrapped around her and blessed her with power, she could only think about her fate. She was born to face her worst fear. If she closed her eyes, she could see the piercing red eyes and black wings of a dragon who had saved her life for the soul purpose of killing in a terrible way later. And then she was told that she would one day be the only one to stop the dragon from enslaving all of humanity.

Why was it that the one thing she feared the most she was destined to be locked in mortal combat with? So many nights she had awoken in one of the chambers of High Hrothgar with the vision of a terrifying creature haunting her dreams. Not even war had frightened her so.

Veri opened her eyes. She did not have to face Alduin now. She could worry about that later. Currently, she had to help Kodlak. She mounted her horse and galloped off into the midnight.

**A Journal Entry**

_4E175_

_12 Rain's Hand_

_Today, Ulfric gave me a locket. He had it custom made for me. It is inscribed with strange words that I believe to be in the dragon tongue (Ulfric did spend many years with the Graybeards, after all), but he refuses to tell me their translation. He says he wants me to prove my love to him. I can only roll my eyes at that man sometimes. Why more does he need? I have put up with him for this long! But I do love him. He'll know it one day._

**4E203**

The moment Veri entered the city, she knew that something was wrong. A silence had fallen. It was the silence she heard when people learned the news of the Markarth being taken over or the silence of Svett's death. A horrid silence that only pointed to a violent tragedy for provocation.

As she ascended the steps that led to the wind district, she she could see the crowd below Jorrvaskr. And she froze. If she had a heartbeat, she knew it would be beating violently.

After a moment, she ran. She pushed through the crowd and saw what she feared the most. Silver Hand warriors. They had attacked. Aela was standing over one with he sword bloodied, he hands shaking with rage.

"Aela!" Veri screamed, "What happened?"

Aela looked at her for a painfully long moment. Then, she only whispered, "You were right, Veri."

With only a vague answer to help her, Veri ran up the stairs and burst through the doors of Jorrvaskr. She came to a halt when she saw what was waiting for her.

"No," she breathed and a hot tear streaked down her face. She dropped to her knees. "Kodlak."

In front of the long table thats feast had been strewn across the hall lay Kodlak. Naked. Vulnerable. Disrespected. He could have been sleeping. He looked so peaceful. And there was hardly any blood. But he was dead. No, worse than dead: murdered.

Abruptly, Veri was pulled up the her feet and backed against the door. Snarling with the furious expression of a rabid dog, Vilkas' face was held only an inch from her own. "Where were you?" he growled.

"Wh-what?" she breathed.

"The Silver Hand attacked us! They stole the fragments of Wuuthrud and butchered the old man! And where were you? Not here with your brothers and sisters as you should have been!"

"I-I-I," she was now truly terrified of Vilkas now, "Kodlak sent me on a person mission for him. Vilkas...you're scaring me."

His expression changed and he let go of her. Backing away, he looked like a whipped dog. He walked over to where Kodlak lay with Njada and Farkas by his side. Farkas looked up at his brother, as if seeking guidance of some kind, but Vilkas could give him none. He only rested a hand on the top of Farkas' head. Slowly, he turned back to Veri and walked to her.

"It should never have been like this," Vilkas said, "We're going to finish this. And we're going to do it right this time. You and me, we're going to get back what was ours. Come on."

With one final look at Kodlak's body, Veri turned and followed Vilkas. This time, they would finish it.


	13. P2Ch13: Blood and Tears

Part 2: Moonlight

Chapter 13: Blood and Tears

_**A/N**__: Sorry that this chapter is going to be so short! I have a plan about what to write in each chapter and, unfortunately, this one and the next one are going to be pretty short. But, I still hope you enjoy it (and I promise that chapter 16 is going to be ridiculously long! I know, because I have it written already!)_

_Now time for the thank you's!_

_mia - As always, thank you so so much! And yes, the past is necessary to help understand the present. Now that we're past that sad moment, let's create another! Hope you enjoy this chapter, too, even though it's pretty short! Thank you very much for your review!_

_MissFabulous09 - Thank you very much! I agree, it's so sad that Kodlak has to die, but it drives the rest of them to put an end to it all and will later help serve as motivation for our heroine (in part 3! I know because I'm writing it!). It's always upsetting to me when they kill off such wonderful characters, especially when they're so important! The only time I was more upset with a Skyrim death was when they killed off everyone in the Dark Brotherhood. But that's a completely different story. Thank you, again, for your fabulous review and I hope you have a fabulous time reading this chapter!_

_Kenpachi's Vixen - Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoy this story! I've worked really hard on it and it always make me smile when people like the things I write! Hope you find this chapter just as enjoyable!_

"Something's wrong," Veri said. They had made it to the lair of the Silver Hand, but had suddenly come to a dead end. There were several doors, but none of them seemed to open. They looked around, but there was nothing there. They hadn't even seen any Silver Hand on their way in.

"There must be another entrance on the other side of the keep," Vilkas said.

"These old forts often have a system of tunnels underneath them. Maybe we can sneak in that way-Vilkas!" suddenly, Veri shoved him across the threshold of the door they had just entered. With a loud crash, an iron wall fell down between them, trapping Veri in the room.

"Veri! Can you hear me?" Vilkas called, banging on the wall.

"Get moving! Quickly!" she yelled, "Find another way into the fort! Go, Vilkas!"

"Alright...It...it's going to be okay, Veri. I love you!"

The only reply that he received was a bone-chilling scream. He knew that she had been captured. His heart sank and he felt ill, but their only chance was for him to find another way in. Leaving her was, perhaps, the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life.

**A Journal Entry**

_4E175_

_30 Rain's Hand_

_I never thought that having a warm body so close to me would be so nice. Something unusual comes of, well...Ulfric and I now have a bond. A link that goes deeper than anything else. A level of trust and compassion that is only reached through connection, this bond._

_But I never imagined I would feel this way. Tonight, I saw just how great his love for me is, but I also saw something I can never forget. I don't even want to imagine what they did to Ulfric to give him such gashes and scars. It hurt him to move sometimes as his skin pulled against the cauterized wounds and the gashes that had been sewn shut with what must have been a rusty needle. He was burned terribly in so many places that were made only to cause pain. I can only imagine the trauma he now suffers from._

_I have lost all hope that his racism will ever diminish. He has suffered too much. He has experience such psychological torture that was only enforce with physical torture. I know that I cannot stay. I cannot bare to stay and watch him fall the way he is. That is why I am leaving tomorrow._

**4E203**

Veri was brilliant. Vilkas knew that, but now he was astonished with just how brilliant. Before she had pushed him across the threshold, she had told him that there was a tunnel system below the keep. Now, of course she was right, but what was truly impressive was that she had anticipated what was going to happen. The tunnel system led him right to her. From below the floorboards of the keep, he was able to look up into the chamber and watch them drag an unconscious Veri into a large cage. They threw her into it rather roughly. Her body fell into a heap. Vilkas got right underneath her. Through a crack, he could see her face.

"Well," one of the Silver Hand said as he locked the cage, "That's that. What do we do now?"

"We wait," another replied, "Come sunrise, we'll have them both."

"So we can leave for now?"

"I don't see why not."

They both continued out of the room. The moment the door closed and clicked locked, Veri's eyes fluttered open.

"Veri!" Vilkas whispered.

"Vilkas, listen to me, the fragments are on table in the corner of the room. There's no way in from here, but follow my instructions carefully. You're going to follow this tunnel all the way down and to the left. From there, you can get up into a room with bookshelf. Once you're there, find a book titled _Wolfsbane_ and pull it out. The bookcase will open up to a large hall. Follow it to the end where there's a large iron door. You'll come out to a chamber with a high ceiling. On the wall, there will be paintings. You just need to find my picture and go through the door below it. From there, follow the hall down, take a right, then your second left. The door at the end will lead to here. Be careful."

"Alright. I promise, I'll get you out."

"Kill everyone you find. And kill them fast!"

"Got it. I love you!"

"I love you more."

Vilkas then hurried down the tunnel. Veri hugged her knees. She just realized that, should Vilkas fail to make it there by sunrise, that would have been their last conversation. And her last words to him were a profession of love. She smiled. If she had to go, it wouldn't be so bad.

**A Journal Entry**

_4E175_

_31 Rain's Hand_

_He begged me not to go. He begged me. And I went. I left him looking so pathetic. I felt awful. And just the other day, he was telling me that he was the reason we lost the war. He gave up the information that ended up resulting in the fall of the White Gold Tower._

_I couldn't believe it._

_I'm certain he thinks that that is the reason I left. But I don't care. I'm leaving because I have to. Because I can't stand the talk of war and violence as being the solution to all our problems._

_Because I love him too much..._

_Perhaps that's a horrible reason to leave. Am I really just running away from what scares me? Maybe. But I know that I am not happy right now. And I know that I am not happy. Does that make me a horrible person? Perhaps._

_Perhaps._

**4E203**

The sun had to have risen by then. Veri knew it. But she was still alive. That could only mean one thing, though.

Suddenly, she heard a bunch of banging outside of the room. Moments later, the door flew open and Vilkas ran through. His face was red and covered in sweat, but he didn't appear to be harmed in any way.

"Veri!" he panted and raced to her. He reached between the vertical bars of the cage and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry, my star, I'll get you out of here."

Just then, there was that terrible sound of stone sliding against stone. Slowly, the ceiling began to open up, letting sunlight in. It started in the far corner of the cage, but was crawling along the floor beams closer and closer to them.

"When was the last time you fed?" Vilkas asked, holding her tighter.

She didn't answer.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," he growled. He let go of her and grabbed onto one of the bars. He gave it a sharp shake, but it wouldn't bend, let alone break. He grit his teeth. "Okay, okay. Stand back, love."

She did. He drew his sword and hacked against the bars several times, but it was no use. Veri soon had been forced back against the bars by the sunlight. Vilkas hurried back to her side and held her close.

"Star of my life, there's only one other solution," he looked deep into her eyes. She immediately knew what he meant.

"Vilkas, no," she replied shaking her head.

"It's our only option."

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can."

"I'd have to kill you."

"But you'd live."

"And the cost is your life? You know I love you too much for that. No, you have to get the fragments and get out of here. I've had a long life."

"Veri, this isn't the time to argue!" he pulled her close to him, holding her head against his neck. "Please, Veri! I can't lose you!"

The suns rays were rapidly approaching her heels. In another minute, she would be dead.

Veri smiled and lowered her face to his neck. She inhaled the sweet scent of him, the blood, hot and delicious, coursing through his veins. It was warmer than normal blood. Hot like an animal's, but with the taste of a human. She had tasted werewolf blood before. She had always longed for it. She pressed her lips to his neck. And kissed it.

"I love you," she whispered. A hot tear fell onto his shoulder. At the moment, he knew that she had not only made her choice, but his death had never been an option.

The sunlight was there. Veri had moments left. But she was calm. She had come to accept her fate.

Vilkas, however, could not.

"No..." he growled, "No. No!"


	14. P2Ch14: Love Knows No Bounds

Part 2: Moonlight

Chapter 14: Love Knows No Bounds

_**A/N**__: Again, short chapter, so sorry! And sorry, because I haven't had much time to write and I'm terribly busy this weekend (birthday sleepover! Woopwoop!). So that, sadly, means that I'm going to have to make you guys wait a bit for the next chapter. But, of course, I couldn't force you to wait for the exciting conclusion to the cliffhanger! ^^ So, here it is! Enjoy! It's certainly one of my favorite chapters!_

_Now for the thank you's!_

_MissFabulous - Sorry I had to leave you with a cliff-hanger (however fabulous a cliff-hanger it might have been)! And for completely forgetting to update this earlier today! I'm so glad you're still enjoying this fic and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it as much!_

_mia - Thank you so very much! I'm glad my last chapter was so emotional (or whatever the right form of that word is...) anyways, the point is that I'm so glad you liked it and I knew I had to update right away! I'll be doing just about as much writing as I can so as to have more and faster updates! Thank you so so much! Enjoy this chapter!_

_manu - Thank you! Sorry that the last chapter was so sad, but it allows me to make this chapter all the sweeter! Please enjoy this chapter just as much! Thank you, again!_

_Sp1RalEy3 - Oh, my! I can't thank you enough for your fantastic review! My! It made me so happy to hear what you think about the fanfic (one that I wasn't even going to post because I thought it was so spectacular and I was certain that everyone else was going to hate it!). I've worked so very hard to write this fic, so I can't even explain to you how much it means that people are enjoying it. And yes, I am a terrible speller! Unfortunately, I am typing it all up on an iPad and that means that autocorrect is constantly changing every word I type (especially were and we're. I don't know why it has to add the apostrophe in there when it's clear I don't want it!) I would proof-read all my chapters, but then I begin to change everything. I did, however, proofread this chapter and caught a few mistakes. (I did not proofread the author's note. That will have mistakes in it.) I'll try my best to catch these mistakes (as it is my own pet peeve, ironically), but I hope you continue to enjoy these chapters! Thank you so much, again! :)_

"No!" his cry turned into a roar. Veri's arms shot to her sides and her eyes squeezed shut. The sound of ripping, tearing, and clattering was heard. Suddenly, Veri was pulled forward and thrown against the floor. When she opened her eyes, she was across the room, safe from the sunlight. The silver cage had been ripped open as if it were aluminum. The sun's rays could not touch her, but turned the ebony fur of the monstrous black wolf that now stood before her into a golden skin. She grinned at him.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you, moonlight?" she laughed, "Let's show these bastards what happens when you mess with the Companions!"

The door flew open again and dozens of Silver Hand ran in with their weapons drawn. Half of them looked terrified. The other half soon would. Vilkas howled and Veri tackled one of the Silver Hand to the ground. She sunk her teeth into his neck and sucked in his warm blood.

Whenever one of his comrades tried to save him, Vilkas would attack them. When she had drained the man, her eyes, now burgundy in color, flashed to Vilkas. Her chin was drenched in blood, but he couldn't help find her attractive. Turning back to the Silver Hand, Veri transformed into her Vampire Lord form. She used her claws to slash one of them in the face, leaving only two large gashes where eyes had once been, blinding them. Then, she stabbed them in the heart with her other hand. In a flurry of bats, she avoided a silver sword and teleported behind the wielder. She raked her claws across his face and then pushed him into Vilkas who bit his head off. When they had killed off most of them, Veri transformed back into her human form, raced into the other room, and grabbed her weapons and the fragments of the great and mighty Wuuthrud. She dashed back to Vilkas and stabbed a man in the back who was about to slash at him. Vilkas hurried over to her side and quickly pulled her onto his back. With a loud growl, he scaled the wall and they escaped out the open ceiling. He raced from the fort and then they both tumbled down a hill, Vilkas now transforming back into his human form.

They landed in a snow pile and just lay there for a minute, breathing heavily. Then, Veri turned onto her side and faced Vilkas. He looked at her with adoring eyes. He sighed.

"I suppose this is the part where we-" Vilkas began.

Veri cut him off with a kiss. And he kissed back, no longer afraid.

When they broke the kiss, Vilkas asked, "Just out of curiosity, you don't have any other secrets do you?"

"Well..."

"By the nine! What else could you possible be hiding?"

"I'm the Dragonborn."

He stared at her for a long moment. And then he just laughed. "Of course! Of course! For some reason, I'm not surprised anymore. Let's just kiss and-"

She kissed him again. One human to another, allowing the warmth of their love to fill them both.

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

"And you couldn't get out of that cage? I mean, you're the Dragonborn."

"Yeah, I can't go through cages. There aren't any shouts that just make me able to walk through walls."

"Well, I suppose you can't be perfect."

"But I can transform into a beast without losing my clothes." Her eyes glanced down and then back up. Vilkas was completely naked.

"I'm used to it."

"You look like an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll go find a bandit or something to kill."

Once they returned to Whiterun and Vilkas had changed, Veri came to visit him. She now wore wolf armor, as if to recognize her position as part of the pack.

"The others have prepared for the funeral already. Come, we must be off," he said.

She nodded and followed him to the Skyforge where the others were all standing around, looking rather solemn. Veri bit her lip to keep herself from crying and took her place next to the others.

The funeral began with Aela. "Before the ancient flame..."

"We grieve," Veri said in unison with everyone else.

"At this loss..." Eorlund recited.

"We weep," everyone again said in unison.

"For the fallen..." Vilkas continued.

"We shout," everyone replied together.

"And for ourselves..." Farkas concluded.

"We take our leave," everyone finished. Veri choked and spoke a moment after everyone else. She wiped away a tear, still feeling guilty.

Kodlak's corpse was set ablaze. It was a true warrior's funeral. And Kodlak deserved it. All of it.

Slowly, the crowd began to disperse. The members of the circle announced that they were going to meet at the Underforge and followed the crowd away.

Before leaving, Eorlund called Veri over. "Do you have the fragments, child? I wish to remount them, like they should be."

"Oh," she pulled them out of her satchel and handed them to him, "Here."

He took them. "Kodlak always kept one fragment close to him. If you wouldn't mind, could you go down to his room and retrieve it?"

"Yes, of course," she replied, too saddened to argue that she was a member of the circle and thought that it would be a good idea to join the others. Instead, though, she went down to Kodlak's room and found the fragment. She returned it to Eorlund and then went to join the other's in the Underforge.

"The old man had one wish before he died. And he didn't get it. It's as simple as that," Vilkas was saying when she arrived.

"Being moon-born is not so much of a curse as you might think, Vilkas," Aela now argued.

"That's fine for you. But he wanted to be clean. He wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the glories of Sovngarde. But all that was taken from him."

"And you avenged him."

"Kodlak did not care for vengeance," Farkas now added. Veri crept towards them and stood with her back to the door.

"No, Farkas, he didn't. And that's not what this is about. We should be honoring Kodlak, no matter our own thoughts on the blood," Vilkas replied as if talking to children.

"You're right. It's what he wanted, and he deserved to have it," Aela admitted.

"Kodlak used to speak of a way to cleanse his soul, even in death. You know the legends of the Tomb of Ysgramor," Vilkas said.

"There the souls of the Harbingers will heed the call of northern steel. We can't even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad, and it's in pieces, like it has been for a thousand years."

"And dragons were just stories. And the elves once ruled Skyrim. Just because something is, doesn't mean it must be. The blade is a weapon. A tool. Tools are meant to be broken. And repaired," everyone immediately looked up to the door. Eorlund was now standing there with a great axe in his hands. Veri's jaw dropped.

"Is that? Did you repair the blade?" Vilkas gasped.

"This is the first time I've had all the pieces, thanks to our Shield-Sister here," he nodded towards Veri. "The flames of a hero can reforge the shattered. The flames of Kodlak shall fuel the rebirth of Wuuthrad. And now it will take you to meet him once more. The rest of you, prepare to journey to the Tomb of Ysgramor. For Kodlak. As the one who bore the fragments, I think you should be the one to carry Wuuthrad into battle," he tossed the axe to her.

She turned the blade in her hands, watching it catch the light of the torches. The intricate carving was like nothing she'd ever seen before. It was a blade older than she was but look as young as she did. She grinned, suddenly filled with new light and hope. She was going to cure Kodlak, no matter what.


	15. Chapter 14 Parody

Part 2: Moonlight

Chapter 14 (parody): In Which PJ Gets Eaten

_**A/N**__: **READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT!** Yeah, so this was such a great chapter that I was writing when my ten year old cousin PJ began to read it over my shoulder. Despite my attempts to get him to stop, he just decided to keep reading. So I wrote a whole new story instead. This is completely a joke, but since you might be interested in an alternate ending (well, not really), I thought I'd share it with you. Anyways. Here it is and PJ, go away. Everyone, PJ, everyone is going to read this. Okay, bye. Just leave me then. He left me, guys. He just left me...okay! If you dont want to read this, that's perfectly fine, it's just a funny little thing that I was writing and then promised him I would post. On with the story!_

"No!" his cry turned into a roar. Veri's arms shot to her sides and her eyes squeezed shut. The sound of ripping, tearing, and clattering was heard. Suddenly, Veri was pulled forward and thrown against the floor. She opened her eyes to see the monstrous black wolf standing in front of her. She stared at it for a moment and then grinned.

"Did I mention how much I love you, moonlight?" she laughed, "Let's show these bastards what happens when you mess with the Companions!"

The door flew open again and dozens of Silver Hand ran in with their weapons drawn. Half of them looked terrified. The other half soon would. Vilkas howled and Veri tackled one of the Silver Hand to the ground. She sunk her teeth into his neck and sucked in his blood.

When one of them tried to save their comrade from her, Vilkas would save her by eating PJ. Then PJ was eaten by the werewolf Vilkas and could no longer read what I was typing. Because he was eaten. I may just keep this part in and post it online. It really doesn't make any sense in the story, but I don't care. 'cause that's exactly what happened, Vilkas ate PJ. And PJ couldn't read this story anymore. Then Vilkas scooped of Veri, put her on his rainbow-colored unicorn, and rode off into the sunset throwing flowers out of his armor. Then they flew off into the sky and ended up in Narnia where they partied it up all day long. But, since PJ says Narnia is boring, they instead took their magical spaceship to hrdkgegkejferjskgskgskgskfskrskrdkfrlgflfkkydkdkyy kdydm, the magical land of space pirates and robot giants with confetti cannons on their heads. There was a war going on there all because PJ wanted to read this story. So Vilkas and Veri had to stop it.

First, Veri used her magical vampire powers to be the crap out of the robot giants. Then Vilkas ate PJ and there was peace. Then everyone partied it up and danced all night long. Then PJ showed up and was eaten by Vilkas again.

But all of a sudden, a giant crater opened up in the middle of the land and Veri and Vilkas fell into a hole. They ended up in Candy Land. This was so incredibly epic, that their bro-fisted each other and did cartwheels through the candy forest. Then they ate so much candy that Vilkas threw up PJ. Then it was time for the epic battle with Alduin...the epic DANCE OFF!

Veri approached to battleground and then tore off her armor to reveal a sparkly green unitard. Then Alduin ripped off his scales to reveal the exact same outfit.

"Oh, SNAP!" Veri said, "Oh, nuh-uh, guuurrrrl! Oh no you didn't!" then she did a jazz square with jazz hands.

"Oh, you think you got game?!" Alduin said and did a jazz octagon with jazz wings.

Then shit got real.

Suddenly, the DJ began to play 'I Am Too Sexy for My Shirt' and they pumped it up like ain't nobody pumped it up before.

Shit was gettin' real, so Veri knew she only had one option. She shimmied, fan-kicked, and then taught that bi*ch to dougie. But Alduin was indifferent. He dropped it like it's hot and raised the roof. But then Veri let the dogs out, who who who who. But Alduin countered with the can-can. Then Veri threw her drink in his face and shanked him in the back.

Ain't nobody mess with Veri. Ain't nobody...

And then–

"Hold on!" Aela yelled, "That's not what happened!"

"What do you mean?" Vilkas replied, "Of course that's what happened! Why would I lie to you?"

"You're full of it!" Aela said.

"Come on now, you're just upset because I have an attractive girlfriend. Now where was I? Oh, yeah, I was just about to tell you about the Dark Brotherhood and the horker in the suit–"

"I'm done!" and she left.


	16. P2Ch15: Sidetracked

Part 2: Moonlight

Chapter 15: Sidetracked

_**A/N**__: Ugh! Sorry guys! It's taking forever to find the time to write! But the good news is that this chapter is super long (it's SEVEN PAGES LONG!)! So read it slowly because I only have one more chapter prewritten (and I insist on having at least three written ahead, so I better get writing!)! Don't worry, though, I haven't forgot about you guys! I promise!_

_Now to the thank you's!_

_mia - thank you so much! And sorry, I normally like to get into description a lot more, but ...I've never been kissed T-T forever alone! Lol! Anyways, I'll use my imagination in the future and make it as romantically fluffy as I possibly can! Thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter!_

_unnamed guest who is still awesome because they reviewed! - Thank you! You also were the one who pushed me into remembering to write this chapter! Everyone, thank this person for reminding me that it's about time I got to posting! Yay, you! :D_

**A Journal Entry**

_4E175_

_26 Midyear_

_Sometimes I wonder if it's too much to ask to just have a period of time where I can be alone to fight werewolves. For the past few months, I have been working as a bounty hunter. I have saved up so much gold that now is sitting in my house in Whiterun. It's enough, I think, to probably buy a small hold! But, apparently, it can't buy me privacy._

_Late last night, I was working on taking down an enormous werewolf. It had grabbed me by the ankle, so I kicked it across the face. Then I stabbed it in the throat, delivering a fatal blow_

_Once I finished, of course, I hear the sound of clapping. I turn around and who do I see? Ulfric Stormcloak. I didn't know whether I should be overjoyed or enraged to see him. I had broken off our engagement, after all._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked (admittedly a little more coldly than I intended)._

**4E203**

With a final swing of Wuuthrud, the giant spirt wolf yowled and fell to the ground and then turned to dust. Breathing heavily, Veri sunk to her knees and just stared at it. It had been a long day. A very, very long day.

She rose and placed the mighty weapon on her back. Then, she strode towards the vision of Kodlak.

"It's done," she said, almost amazed, "I killed it."

"And so slain the beast inside of me," he replied "I thank you for this gift. The other Harbingers remain trapped by Hircine, though. Perhaps from Sovngarde, the heroes of old can join me in their rescue. The Harrowing of the Hunting Grounds. It would be a battle of such triumph. And perhaps some day, you'll join us in that battle. But for today, return to Jorrvaskr. Triumph in your victory. And lead the Companions to further glory." Then, he faded away into nothingness, but an overwhelming sense of peace filled the room.

"Did he just name you Harbinger?" Aela asked.

Veri turned to her with concerned eyes. "I...I think so. He...I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's a great honor, you know. And I think he chose the right person," she smiled and the two girls hugged.

"Should we be going now?" Veri asked.

"I'm going to hang around for a little while. I'll see you back at home."

"Alright. Suit yourself. I'm going to go make out with my hot werewolf boyfriend."

"Okay, first of all, ew. And second of all, never ever ever ever call him your hot werewolf boyfriend again. Ever."

"Was it weird?"

"Yes."

Veri shrugged, but left anyways. When she finally returned to Vilkas, she wrapped her arms around his neck, popped her foot up, and locked her lips against his. After the initial shock, Vilkas relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, as well. Suddenly, Veri pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"Aphck! What the in Oblivion? Why did you just do that, woman?" he asked.

"I could have been killed in there and you decided that you were just going to stay here? What's wrong with you?" she pouted and glared at him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Then he opened his mouth again to say something and was shut up by Veri's lips. They fell into another passionate kiss with their arms wrapped around one another. They stayed like this until Farkas uncomfortably cleared his throat.

"I think things are going to settle down for a while," Vilkas remarked.

**A Journal Entry (continued)**

_4E175_

_26 Midyear_

_"Well," he replied, "I came here for a few reasons. First, I wanted to make sure you weren't pregnant." He walked up to me and touched by abdomen, "And...you're not?"_

_I raised my hand to slap him, but he caught my wrist in his gloved hand._

_"I'll take that as a no, then," he continued, "second, I'm rather upset about this that you left me," he took out a letter, "I took it to mean that you broke off our engagement and were saying goodbye. It was a very vague, you know. You really need to work on that."_

**4E203**

Since Ysgramor's Tomb, Veri had been traveling around each of the holds. She quickly came to the conclusion, however, that every single hold was completely messed up in one way or another.

She first visited Winterhold which was mostly destroyed to begin with. Having already visited there, she quickly moved on.

Next, she made her way to the Pale where she paid a visit to Dawnstar. Even though she tried to talk to some people, they all looked exhausted. Practically falling asleep right in front of her. When she finally asked someone what was wrong, they said that they had been experiencing nightmares every single night and deemed the town cursed.

Her next stop was Morthal, which seemed pretty normal if you could ignore the burnt down house and the vampire lady walking around. Veri couldn't.

Solitude was beautiful. And then they executed someone.

In Markarth, some woman was murdered in the market and crazy Bretons were running around killing travelers left and right. She, herself, was attacked, but was easily able to take down the three Forsworn agents at night. Humans couldn't really see in the dark. But she did end up buying a horse, just like she always wanted.

Falkreath seemed to have a problem with death and was actually quite boring. It reminded Veri of Riverwood in a way, but that was all she liked about it.

So Veri made her way to Riften. She had heard about the crime that was so present in Riften, so she was prepared for the obvious presence of the Thieves Guild (although it was not nearly as prominent as it had been thirty years ago). There she found her way to the inn. She was sitting alone at a table one night, sipping ale, when someone suddenly sat down across from her.

"Well, 'ello, there, stranger," the voice said.

"Hello, yourself," she replied, immediately recognizing the voice, no matter how much it had aged, "Let me guess, you're about to say something along the lines of you haven't seen me in a long time and I haven't changed at all?"

"No. Actu'lly, I was thinking that'd be self-evident," Delvin lifted his head so that she could see the smirk he had on under his black hood. "What I will say, though, is that I 'ad expected you back here a lot sooner."

"Well, I was a bit tied up with some other things," she replied and leaned back in her chair.

"Ah, that's right. The last time I saw you, we were working together as bounty 'unters. Well, you did the killing. I, of course, did the 'ard work. I found you them bounties, I did, and formulated the plans. And then you decided to leave it all behind because of some stu'id reason like love. But then I 'ad heard 'bout your little adventures around Tamriel. How'd that prostitution job work out?"

"Rather well, thank you for asking."

"Aw, don' be cross, love. I wasn't expecting you to stay forever. Besides, I don' think the Guild could find a use for your talents."

"That's fine with me. I've taken up quite a different line of work."

"Oh, that's right. We 'ad heard that the Companions in Whiterun had lost their 'arbinger. A shame, that was. But now 'ere you are! The new 'arbinger!"

Veri scoffed and rolled her eyes. "And you're lucky that, as harbinger, I don't bring you down to the guards."

"Aw, you wouldn't do that, love. I know you too well."

"Fine, you're right. But, anyways, anything interesting happening around here? Anything new?"

"Well, the Guild is falling to shit, but you could pro'aly tell that jus' by looking around this city. Other than that, there's this new priest of Mara preaching 'round 'bout marriage in the temple and the place that us'tah be the temple of Talos 'as now been changed into a orphanage. You like chil'ren, don' you? Why not take a visit? The lady who run the place 'as more venom than a fros'bite spi'er in the middle of winter!"

"Maybe I will take a look around it."

"I thought you would. Well, it's been lovely chatting with you again, but I 'ad better be 'eading back before I'm missed."

He stood up with a smile gave a nod to her. Then he walked out the door. Veri took another sip of her drink. She was here to do work, but couldn't help but think of the children at the orphanage. Perhaps she would go there just to visit with them.

But she would think of that in the morning.

**A Letter**

_My dearest Ulfric,_

_You have asked me many times if I love you, and I have told you that I do at least a thousand times, but you have chosen not to believe me on each occasion. I continue to wonder if there is any way I can convince you that my feelings are genuine. I know that there was once a time so long ago when you held nothing but love for me. But now I see that you are a changed man. I have heard and seen and felt the results of the torture you went through, but I cannot help you further with the demons in your heart._

_So I am leaving._

_Yes, I'm sorry, but it's for the good of us both. I will forever hold a spot for you in my heart, but I cannot bear to stay here and love you when you refuse the feelings I give to you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_My most sincere apologies and my love,_

_Veri_

**4E203**

It so happened that Veri did find herself in Honorhall Orphanage the next day. She decided that she would see exactly what this war had created. But there were only four children there.

"Excuse me, miss," someone greeted her at the door. A young woman with dark hair. "Excuse me, but if your looking to adopt, we have visiting hours."

"Oh, I'm not looking for a child," Veri said, "I'm simply here to have a look."

"And what authority have you?"

"Well, I'm the harbinger of the Companions if that means anything to you. I'm not sure if it gives me any authority, but it certainly proves that I have the best of intentions."

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry! I...I didn't recognize you! You must be Veri Nocturne. I had heard you were coming, but I had thought you'd be much older."

"I assure you that I am quite well suited for the job miss..?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Michel. I'm Constance Michel. I help Grelod the Kind run this place."

"I see," Veri then glanced up to see a small face peering around the doorway. Locks of golden hair fell from her head and her eyes were crystal blue. Veri smiled, "Hello, little one. What is your name?"

The little girl gasped and uncomfortably stepped into the room, but she would not speak.

"This is our little Runa Fair-Shield. She's the only girl we have here," Constance explained.

Veri knelt down and smiled, motioning for the child to come to her. Runa did. "Hello there, princess. My! What pretty hair you have!"

"Thank you, miss," the girl answered.

Veri brushed the hair out of Runa's face and then saw the bruises on her neck. Not only that, but there were marks on her wrists as if they had been shackled. What she had heard about Grelod the Kind had most certainly been true. And then Veri couldn't help herself. "Tell me, Runa, do you like horses?"

"My pa used to have a horse!" she said, suddenly brightening up, "Her name was Dream. Sometimes, pa would take me for a ride and we'd go into town and he'd buy me a treat."

"Is that so? Well, I just happen to have a horse, too! His name is Svett and he's from Markarth. Would you like to meet him?"

"Oh...yes, I would, but I don't think Grelod would allow it..."

"Maybe I can talk to her about it."

"Good luck..."

"Okay, Runa," Constance said, "I think it would be best if you were to go to bed now, alright? Grelod will be back soon..."

Runa gasped and then ran to her bed.

"I take it Grelod isn't so kind at all," Veri stated.

"No, sadly. But it's not like I could do anything about it," Constance replied with a sigh, "Look, it's doubtful that Grelod is going to listen to you. If you insist on speaking to her, she'll be back within the hour."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll wait until she returns. I would very much like to have a word with her."

**A Journal Entry (continued)**

_"What do you really want, then? Surely you didn't just want to handle the letter I wrote," I said._

_"You're right about that, my dear. The real reason I came is to ask you something of dire importance. If you please, walk with me," he said. I had no other choice. "The other day, a young man from Markarth came to the palace. As you know, I believe, the Reach has fallen to a certain group of Bretons. This man who came to me said his name was Igmund."_

_"So the pathetic son of a Jarl came to you to fix his problems?"_

_"That's the Veri I knew in the war," he smiled at me, "And yes, he did. He has agreed to allow the worship of Talos in his city if I free it from the Reachmen, I'm to lead a small militia into the city and free it."_

_"And you want me to join this militia."_

_"I want you to be my lieutenant."_

**4E203**

"You must be Grelod. Hello, my name is Veri Nocturne. I'm the harbinger of the Companions in Whiterun."

"Why! Miss Nocturne! Yes, I had heard you were coming, but I never expected you to show up here! What can I do for you?" the old woman who had been so rude when she entered suddenly put on a fake smile and tried to be a gracious as she could.

"Well, I only came to look around. And I noticed a lonely little girl here. A miss Fair-Shield? I was wondering if it would be at all possible for me to take her out tomorrow and show her my horse."

"Oh...well, we just care about our children so much. And it would be simply awful if something were to happen to them..."

"Are you certain? Because I would be willing to pay a great deal-"

"Oh, well, it would change a few things to know that you weren't just some peasant running off with our _darling_ children!"

"Or perhaps I could just adopt the girl?"

"I'm afraid that that is impossible. These children are savage young things and not fit for family. They are rude and disrespectful. I have tried to straighten them out with beatings, but I have not yet been able to turn them into respectable children."

"I see...I'll stop by tomorrow, if you don't mind, to see if you've changed your mind. Good day."

The next day, Veri returned and took Runa out after paying a large sum of money (luckily, she had been saving up). They went horseback riding along the edge of the lake and later, Veri bought the girl a sweet roll at the Bee and Bard.

The day after that, Veri and Runa played games throughout Riften and then enjoyed a picnic by the lake.

The day after, Veri again to the girl out and read her a story about a princess and a dragon. The next week was much of the same. In the mornings, Veri would do her research in the Jarl's personal library. In the afternoons, she would take Runa out. She was growing quite attached to the little girl.

But one day, when Veri met with Runa, something had happened. The whole side the the girl's face was bleeding because Grelod had beat her with a book. She met her in the market where the girl was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Runa, honey! It's going to be alright. We'll get you some medicine and then you'll be all better, alright?"

"But I don't want to go back there!" the child sobbed, "Please don't make me go back there! Grelod doesn't know that I snuck out to see you! She forbid me from ever going back there again! Please! Can't you take me with you?"

"I'll see what I can do, Runa. I promise I'll make things better."

"Is there a problem here, lass?" someone asked. Veri glanced up to see a red-haired man in fine clothing standing above her. She stood up, never letting go of Runa's hand.

"Yes, that awful lady who runs the orphanage beat this little girl with the corner of a book. Tell me, where's the apothecary?" Veri asked.

"It's down on the lower level. Come, I'll take you there," he said, "My name's Brynjolf, by the way. I believe you're a friend of Delvin's? Veri Nocturne, was it?"

"Yes, that's right," Veri replied.

Brynjolf got down on one knee so he was looking Runa in the eye, "And what's your name, lass?"

"R-Runa," Runa sniffled.

"Let me see that cut, Runa. Oh, that's a nasty little cut! I'll tell you what, you're one tough little girl, lass. But we'll get you fixed right up, okay?"

"Okay."

Brynjolf led then to the apothecary where they were able to heal Runa's injury. Then they sent them on their way.

"Thank you so much, sir," Veri said.

"Oh, it was no trouble. Anything for a friend of Delvin's," Brynjolf replied, "Is there anything else you need, lass?"

"Well...I know this is a lot to ask, but I do need to ask you one more thing."

"What?"

"I need Runa hidden for the night. Somewhere where she will be safe and no one will see her. You can't help me with that, can you?"

Brunjolf smiled, "Follow me, lass." He led them to the Ragged Flagon where Veri explained the situation to Delvin. Then, she left Runa in his care and hurried off into the city.

**A Journal Entry (continued)**

_"Lieutenant? Are you serious?" I asked in utter disbelief._

_"Yes, of course. There is no one I would rather have by my side marching into battle," he replied, "If it's money you want, I would be more than happy to pay you."_

_"No no. I'll do it for free. You're a friend and I can't refuse a request from a friend."_

_"You act as though I'm your only friend."_

_But he was._

_"Anyways, my dear," he continued, "Meet me at the gates of Windhelm tomorrow. That's where we're gathering."_

**4E203**

In the morning, Veri returned for Runa and brought her back to Honorhall. When they arrived, the place was in shambles and Constance was sobbing uncontrollably to a guard.

"Constance? Has something happened?" Veri asked, holding onto Runa's hand tightly.

"Miss Nocturne! And Runa! By the nine, I thought you had run off!" Constance sobbed.

"No, of course not. We just fell asleep at the inn after doing a bit of reading. Has something happened here?"

"Oh, yes! The most terrible news! Grelod has been slaughtered! Killed! It's awful! Just awful! They're saying things like there are claw marks everywhere and her blood was completely drained!"

Runa's head snapped up the Veri, but Veri only continued, "Constance, is there any way I could adopt Runa?"

"Adopt? Oh, uh, yes, of course. Come inside and," she sniffled, "and we'll fill out the paperwork.

A week later, Veri returned to Whiterun.

"You what?" Vilkas asked.

"I adopted her," Veri replied.

"Adopted her? As in she's now your child? Is that what you mean by adopted?"

"Yes, it is."

"Why?"

"Because I love her."

Vilkas opened his mouth, but then closed it. He sighed and sat down next to Veri. "Then I shall love her, too. And she shall be the strongest, most beautiful warrior in all of Skyrim," he looked up into her eyes, "Well, besides you."

Then they kissed.


	17. P2Ch16: Dark Side of the Moon

Part 2: Moonlight

Chapter 16: Dark Side of the Moon

_**A/N:**__ Well, I promise I'm doing my best to get these chapters typed up and posted! I'm working hard, and I'm still going! I really don't have too much to say in this author's note, but if you want, follow me on Twitter ( BellaBanshee). That way you can yell at me for not getting chapters up quicker! :D Remember, review for faster updates! Anywho, off to the thank you's!_

_MissFabulous09 - Thank you so much! I just adore the children in Skyrim and since I installed Hearthfire, I have made it my goal to adopt all of them! (even though each character can only have two...) Runa is my absolute favorite! I adore that little girl so much! Although Sofie is definitely a close second, since she was the first child I ever adopted (if you don't know her, she's this adorable little girl from Windhelm who comes with Hearthfire. She sells flowers to you off the street for ridiculously high prices, but I can't help but adore her and spend all my money on her flowers! Actually, I'm writing her into my next Skyrim fic that I'll start once I finish this one!) Thank you so much again and I hope you enjoy this *cough*fabulous!*coughcough* chapter!_

_CompanionWolf12 - Thank you so very very much for you're review :) I always love getting such wonderful reviews! Yes, Runa is such a cutie! I immediately fell in love with her after I shanked Grelod's bitch ass (ain't no one f***s with the Dragonborn! Ain't no one!). It took me forever, though, to actually adopt her, because I just was so excited about building a house for Sofie and Lucia to live in with my Khajiit and Calder. Then, my Veri character ended up adopting Runa. She quickly became my favorite child after she brought home a fox (which I obviously let her keep). It is the cutest thing ever! Thank you so much again and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!_

_carlynn1103 - Ain't. no. body. _

**A Journal Entry**

_4E175_

_27 Midyear_

_I arrived at the gates of Windhelm to discover a militia of fifty men all to be led into battle by Ulfric. I quickly noticed a pattern among these soldiers; they were almost all young Nord men. Those who were not were either from Markarth and wanted their city back, or they were just in it because they respected Ulfric (or, in most cases, his father). But all were Talos worshipers. All but me._

_"Mr. Stormcloak," I said as I rode up to him. He glanced up and, upon seeing my face, smiled. "Reporting for duty, sir."_

_"Lieutenant," he greeted with a nod, "We've been waiting for you," he mounted his own horse and began to trot along the lines of men, "By the way," he tossed something at me which I caught, although not without nearly falling off my horse, "I believe you've earned this. It should suit you well." Then he trotted away._

_I looked at the long black object that was now in my hands. It was a blade. A beautiful ebony blade. It shined like the fairest diamond, but was the color of a moonless midnight sky. It was delicately crafted into such a smooth and detailed blade, but it was stronger than steel. Beautiful to look at, but deadly when used._

_A blade that suited me._

**4E204**

"Momma? Would you come upstairs with me, please? I have something to show you!" Runa sang.

Veri looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at the girl. Runa's pretty face had healed up quite nicely and her personality had only brightened. Veri had fallen more in love with her, but was surprised at how Vilkas has grown to adore her.

"Of course, _kubasi_!" Veri replied with a smile. She had gone back to using words in the dragon language. Now that everyone who she really was, there seemed to be no reason to resist it any longer. Runa was even beginning to pick up words here and there. Perhaps she could be taught how to shout.

The child, now dressed in a sweet blue dress that hung to her knees and was belted with a white sash, led Veri up the stairs to the main hall when suddenly,

"Happy Birthday!"

Veri's hand shot up to her chest and and she took a few steps back. She smiled like a little girl and looked around shocked. A cake that looked like it had been made by the finest chefs in Solitude itself sat in the middle of the table. Several parcels wrapped in paper covered the table.

"Oh, how sweet of you all!" Veri sang as Vilkas came over to her and offered his arm so as to escort her to the table. "I haven't celebrated by birthday since my father died. This is too wonderful of you all! Thank you so much!" she sat down in front of the cake.

"So had old are you now? 300? 400?" Aela joked.

"As if I would tell you," Veri replied with a smirk. "Now, what should I open first?"

"Open mine, momma!" Runa said, excitedly pushing a small, messily wrapped gift towards Veri. "I found it and Mr. Eorlund helped me make it into a necklace!"

Veri opened it to see a sapphire pendant dangling from a silver chain. "Oh, it's simply, beautiful, little star! Thank you!" she leaned over and kissed the girl's forehead. "I can wear it to the festival tomorrow." There was to be a festival celebrating some Nord holiday the following night, and Veri had agreed to go with Vilkas.

"Alright, open these next. They all go together," Aela said and slid a few bundles wrapped in linen over to her, "It's a gift from Torvar, Ria, Njada, me, and Athis. We thought it was about time you have some if you're going to be our leader."

"We could have said that ourselves, Aela." Athis scoffed.

Veri opened it to reveal her very own set of wolf armor. It had been changed, however, to be more feminine. First of all, it was light armor now, thick black shirt and shorts of hide with a cropped steel top and a skirt of armor. On her left shoulder was a thick plate used for blocking. A wolf head was carved into the belt. It was beautiful.

"Veri, if you don't mind. I have something for you outside," Farkas said. Veri looked up and grinned. She followed him to the yard where she was immediately knocked to the ground. Something wet and rough was rapidly passed over her cheek several times in a row.

Reaching up and taking hold of whatever it was, Veri laughed. The large, tan dog wagged its tail as it tried to force itself on top of Veri once more. She held it back and then stood up, patting the dog on its furry tab head.

"His name is Meeko. I found him in the woods on my way back from Solitude. He's the friendliest beast and followed me all the way back. Since I can't take care of a dog and you mentioned you wanted one, I thought he'd be a good gift instead of just pitching in for the armor," Farkes explained.

"Pitching in like the rest of us," Aela grumbled, "Although, Vilkas, I don't think your 'big surprise' can beat a dog."

"Oh, I think it might," Vilkas grinned.

"Not unless it's an engagement ring," Aela muttered. Vilkas shot her a glare. It wasn't a ring.

"Here, love," he said and simply handed her a book he had opened to a page, "Go on. Read it."

"What is this?" Veri asked still giggling from the antics of Meeko. She looked at the cover, "'Moon-Born: The Diary of a Werewolf' by Arentino Vladus." She flipped to the passage and read it to herself. Gradually, her jaw dropped until she was gaping down at the page. When she was finished, her bulging eyes flashed to Vilkas and she embraced him.

"What is it?" Aela asked.

Veri released Vilkas and then read from the book, "'Her transformation was not an easy one, but the newest member of our pack, the vampire Mirelle, has now been successfully transformed into a wolf. But it was clear right away that something was wrong. Never before has there been known of a werewolf-vampire hybrid. And I now know why.

"'Mirette is not a vampire anymore. She is simply a werewolf. Even she has said so. I assume that this must mean that if a vampire accepts the blessing of a werewolf, they are giving up their vampirism and immortality for a life as a beast.'"

"You're kidding? It's a simple as that?" Aela groaned, "That could have saved us a year! Well, best get to it. The sooner the better, right?"

"Hold on, Aela," Vilkas said, "This is Veri's decision. If she wants to do this, then we'll do this."

"Well, you're not getting any younger," Veri said to him, "And I'm not getting any older. Best do it as soon as we can."

"You know, now's a good time. Vilkas, you know what to do and I'd be happy to help out," Aela said.

"Why don't we just wait for a bit? Perhaps we should give this a bit of thought," Vilkas said, suddenly unwilling to cure Veri.

"Excuse me? I've had years to give this thought. I'm done with being a vampire. And, last time I checked, it wasn't your choice. Besides, being a werewolf sounds like it would be...fun," Veri said and smiled at Aela.

"Well, she's made up her mind, I've made up my mind. If you don't want to help, Vilkas, Farkas knows what to do," Aela smirked.

Vilkas glared at her and then at Veri. But Veri's pleading eyes looked to him. They were so full of pain and torment. His gaze softened and he sighed. "Very well. Whenever you're ready, my love. I'll be there for you."

And so it was done. Veri went to the Underforge and took part in the blood ritual late that night. She had been warned that the first transformation was going to be the hardest to control, but had never expected it to be the way it was. She completely blacked out as a wolf began to take over her body, turning the elegant vampiric corpse into a hunter's warm body. Her heart began to beat for the first time in forty-three years and her pale skin turned pink once again.

She remembered Vilkas' voice telling her to focus on breathing, but his voice soon faded and so did her consciousness. When she awoke, she was a wolf. She did not know how long she had been a wolf, but it was long enough to have mauled the man who now was under her in a bloody mess. For the first time in a long time, the scent of blood was bitter. Fearful, she raced from the city of Whiterun and dashed off into the night.

It was much later that Vilkas found her, sobbing, huddled in a corner of the abandoned watchtower. He sat down beside her and placed his arms around her, stroking her bare back.

"How many people did I kill?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

Vilkas looked down at he and debated on whether or not to tell her the truth. He realized she would learn soon enough anyways. "You killed Idolaf Battle-Born. And you mauled Nazeem."

She sucked in a breath and let it out in an agonized wail. "You were right, Vilkas! I should have stayed a vampire."

"Don't say that, my star. It's not so bad. You were actually doing quite well and were very calm. You weren't trying to hurt anyone, you were just curious about the shine to Talos. Then Idolaf tried to attack you and you lost it."

"And I mauled Nazeem? It could have been anybody! What if it had been you or Farkas? What if it had been Runa? By the eight! Where was Runa? Is she traumatized?"

"I asked Ria to watch over her and put her to bed. The first transformation is always the worst. You lose control when the wolf is at its strongest and the turning into the beast is involuntarily done. It gets better from here, my sweet."

Veri sniffled, "At least I'm not a vampire. And at least I have you."

"You'll always have me. And I promise that I won't let you hurt anyone else. Believe me?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now let's go home. Here I brought you some clothes." He handed her her wolf armor. She looked up at him and smiled.

His jaw dropped.

"What's wrong?" she asked, reaching up to touch her face.

"Nothing, just..." he replied shaking his head. He touched her cheek, "Your eyes are the most beautiful color."

She laughed. "When I had turned into a vampire they were the things I missed the most," she sighed, "I always preferred to have brown eyes.

"Brown?" he shook his head, "Try golden. Like honey. Or sunlight."

"Don't you get all poetic just because I killed someone."

"I'm being sincere. Your eyes are stunning."

She smiled faintly and looked down. His eyes were silver and her's were gold. It _was_ poetic.


	18. P2Ch17: Uncontrollability

Part 2: Moonlight

Chapter 17: Uncontrollability

_**A/N**__: Hey, friends! I'm finally posting! Guess what? You get two chapters! *confetti* not that I'm that much ahead, but I'm four chapters ahead at this point, so why not, right? Besides, readership and reviews have gone downhill as of late, so...oh well, I'll just have to wrap this story up...Wait, I can't just do that, can I? I have a third part...Well, I'll just keep writing anyways! Yay! *more confetti*_

_Oh, and by the way, __**Phillipa Couldaughter**__, if you're reading this text me and I'll congratulate you. With confetti. Alright?_

_Okay, now for the thank you's!_

_MissFabulous09 - thank you so much for your fabulously fabulous review of fabulousness! Can I take a guess and say that this will be your most favorite chapter ever? Haha! Thank you, again, so very very much! Enjoy this chapter too, please! It's always such a treat to get your reviews! Thank you thank you thank you!_

_Barenziah the Luminous - AHHH! Omigod! Thank you so so so so much! :D I can't even describe how epicly (pfft, that's m'goats, a word, spell check!) happy your review made me! I love love LOOOVVVVVVVEEE getting long reviews! Which is why you're getting back an insanely long thank you! Seriously, I read all the reviews I get over an email, but yours basically got cut off halfway through and my email's like, "oh, you want to read the whole review? Well then why don't you get your ass over to that website and read it their?! Guuurrrrl, it ain't mah job to make your life bowl of rainbows! Now get cho' ass over to that site!" and I was like, "Fine, ghetto email, I will!" But it was completely worth it! :) by the way, I claim no responsibility for broken laptops that have been thrown across the room at an emotional high...Anyways, I can't thank you enough! I really can't! But I'm going to try! Honestly, your review basically encouraged me to write like four chapters and actually get excited about writing again. It also helped me prove to my mother that I am not a failure at life and people actually do like my story! Also, I did, in fact, read that line in Delvin's voice before you said it, haha! I'm so glad to see that you like my varied take on the quests and hopefully, you will continue to like this story! So thank you so very very much and I certainly hope that this won't be the last I hear from you! Enjoy these chapters just as much!_

"I have now been a werewolf for four months, nine days, and twenty hours. I am concerned that being a vampire is far different from a werewolf. Each time I transform, I feel more and more of myself slipping away and it seems that the wolf within me is trying to take over completely. I fear that it is like this for you, too, Vilkas. And I am afraid that it will take us all over in the end," Veri said as she sat on the edge of the large bed she now shared with Vilkas. Kodlak's room had become hers, but the large bed had felt so empty. It wasn't long before Vilkas moved into that room and gave little Runa his room to sleep in.

Vilkas rested his hand on her shoulder. "I have felt the wolf taking over me as well. Perhaps now that one has been slain, it is only going to get stronger. But we can hope that these things will work out."

"It's all we can do..." Veri whispered, "Sometimes I hate having to be nocturnal. As a vampire, I had to be in order to survive. As a werewolf, our hunting keeps us up all night. I get to sleep so early in hopes that I will have time in the evening to spend with my daughter. I feel as though Ria is being forced to raise her."

"Runa adores you, my darling. And so do I."

"And I am being forced to choose between the two of you."

"You're unhappy?"

"I am at points. But not nearly as unhappy as I had once been. At least you are here with me."

"I'll always be here with you and for you."

"I know."

"I love you."

"And you are my world."

**A Journal Entry**

_4E175_

_28 Midyear_

_We have been traveling towards Markarth for a day now. Our numbers are few, but I have nothing but faith in Ulfric. He wears an amulet of Talos proudly, like the true Nord that he is. And he sits so proudly, as well._

_I never dreamed that a man could change so much in such a short period of time. He truly has grown into a man, or as much a man as I could ever imagine him being. There are times when I cannot take my eyes away from admiring his bold leadership that simply radiates off of him. There is a proud light that comes from him, as though he, himself, was the god-king Talos. And sometimes I am filled with regret that I left him. Partly because I know it hurt him, partly because I know he loves me, and partly because I cannot deny to myself that I in hopelessly in love with him. I always have been._

_I have let my hatred for his anger blind me. And I regret that it is only now that I can see what kind of man he is inside. I love him so much. All I can do is to be there for him, now. There is no hope for love._

_At least I don't think there is._

_I have been cautious not to make the same mistakes I made in the war. When I battle, I cannot have friends. I fight to protect myself, but I am to sacrifice myself for the cause. I do not talk to anyone unless Ulfric asks me to or if one of them has something to ask or report. It is my job to take care of them, and that is all. I am their superior. I am not their friend._

_Tonight, we set up camp in the woods, far from the road so no one will see us. We are still in Falkreath, but there's no telling who is a Reachmen agent. Although, from what I've heard, they are a savage race and should be easy to beat. They have their fancy magic, but against a blade, that means little._

_Ulfric came to speak to me tonight. He brought me a bowl of the strange tasting soup that was made and came to sit with me in my tent._

_"Shouldn't you be out there with your men?" I asked, but I took the bowl, anyways, and set it on the makeshift table I had crafted out of a tree stump._

_"I suppose. But I'd rather be in here with you," he replied._

_"Well, that's nice, but what will the men think?"_

_"They'll think we're in love, I won't deny you that. But the fact that I chose you to be my lieutenant in the first place already has them thinking that."_

_"Why did you choose me?"_

_"I chose you because..." he sat down with me and looked me in the eye. Then he smiled, "I chose you because I'm in love with you. I'm in love with the fact that you're not only beautiful, but intelligent. I'm in love with the fact that you're as gentle as a woman, but the most dangerous warrior I know. And I'm in love with the fact that whenever I'm around you, I feel brave. I feel like, if you're there with me, I can overcome anything this world could throw at me. Because I know that you'll stand there at my back and share a lifetime fighting for something. It may not be what you believe in, but you've always fought for something. A country. An idea. A person. It keeps you going. And I love that about you. I love you."_

_"Well, that's nice. Did you spend time writing that? Or you just make that up?"_

_He sighed and stood up. He took a step over to me and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Whatever I did to lose you once, I am sorry. It is and will forever be my greatest regret."_

_And then he left. A tear ran down my cheek._

**4E204**

Whiterun was a large hold. It had so many vast fields and valleys of hunting area ripe with game. The elk may have been hidden from sight, but to the four large wolves, the musty smell of the elk was heavy in the air. One of them lick its chops while another's mouth watered with the simple anticipation of the tender venison being devoured by its mighty jaws.

Veri may have been the harbinger of the Companions, but when it came to their pack, Aela was certainly the leader. She knew what she was doing best of any of them. It wasn't at all surprising that she could almost fully control herself as a wolf. Veri had often wondered why, but had never taken the time to ask her friend.

They all heard the wail of a deer in the distance. It was injured. Easy to take down. Just what they were looking for.

An unspoken order was given from Aela for Farkas and Veri to move. That was how things were in the pack. Unspoken commands and questions were simply understood. It was as if they all shared a single brain, or portion of a brain. They knew what to do and they all thought together. When in doubt, Aela was the one to do the thinking. This was the level of closeness that they could achieve within the pack. A relationship that nothing else could match.

Veri and Farkas stuck to the bushes, sniffing the air, following the scent. They found the injured elk by the river. Its nostrils flared, but the wind masked their smell to it. It bent its head into the cool water and drank from it, its injured leg held above the ground. Helpless as a hare.

The order was given and both Veri and Farkas leapt out at it, blocking it from escape. It screamed in terror and reared up, its injured leg giving out beneath it and it toppled over on its side, still screaming. Farkas lunged towards it, but suddenly swerved to a halt as another large wolf pounced on the deer. Farkas stalked forward, but the wolf growled at him and slashed with its claws. Veri, growled and bent to attack, but froze. She rose up and backed away in concern. She couldn't believe it.

The wolf's smell was Vilkas', she was sure of that. And so was Farkas. But it also want Vilkas. Rather, it was Vilkas' wolf, having taken control.

Vilkas crushed the elk in his jaws and then picked it up. He raced off into the woods, leaving Farkas and Veri stunned and frightened.

The unspoken question of 'what do we do?' was answered with Aela's order to rendezvous behind the city.

They all met there. They had a special area that used to belong to bandits, but now they claimed for themselves where they stored their armor each night. They each transformed back and got back into their armor.

"Hey!" Veri yelled and stomped over to Vilkas, "What the hell was that all about? What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry? Is there a problem?" Vilkas asked, looking beyond confused.

"Yes, there is. You nearly attacked Farkas! I thought you told me you were in control!"

"What? I was? I never did that, Veri. I don't know what you're talking about."

"The elk? You're saying you don't remember killing it?"

"No, the last thing I remember was that you and Farkas were about to kill it and then Aela told us all to come back here. If something happened, it wasn't me."

"But...it had to have been! It was your scent!"

"I wasn't anywhere near you, love. We're not the only werewolves in these parts, you know. Feral ones are everywhere. We just have to be careful, alright?"

"I-"

"It's alright, I'm sure Veri was just mistaken," Farkas replied, "But why don't we lay off hunting for a while until the other wolf is gone."

Vilkas shrugged and continued to dress himself. Veri folded her arms and caught up with Farkas.

"Farkas? Are you sure?" she asked.

"I know my brother's scent, Veri. And I know how he would react if he knew he was losing control. Perhaps a few days is all he needs to regain himself. But there's no reason to concern ourselves right now. Although, it may be a good idea not to upset him for a little while."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Not to us. And hopefully it won't. But...things are changing. I can feel it, too."

...

"Momma?" came the small voice.

"Runa, shouldn't you be asleep?" Veri asked. She walked into the room and sat down on a stool next to the bed. She stroked the child's fair hair.

"I can't. I had a bad dream."

"I'm sorry, honey. Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you read me a story?"

"Okay," she rose and walked to the bookshelf. She took a book from it and sat down next to the bed again. Then she read. "Once there was a little farm on the hill not too far from Whiterun. On this little farm lived a young maiden named Sophielle. Sophielle was beautiful beyond compare and had a heart as pure as the snow. But she was a lonely young thing who had dreams of adventure. She would have given anything to go beyond the trees and the mountains that seemed to be her prison. She wished to be an adventurer and see all of the holds in their glory.

"Her mother died when she was very young and her father took for a new bride a woman whose beauty was great, but whose heart was black. She was a cruel woman who always wished to have Sophielles fair hair, beautiful voice, and warm smile. But she could never be as lovely as Sophielle, and she knew that. The woman's name was Envy.

"It was Envy's jealousy and violent tendencies towards the young girl that caused Sophielle to run away from home. She couldn't stand the way she was living with the woman and had been told by a farm hand that Envy had plots of murder. Knowing this, Sophielle could see no other option but to run away.

"On the night that she left, a horrible storm came. The wind howled and the trees wailed. The girl had only a hood to protect her, and that did not stop the rain from thrashing her. She arrived at the stables of Whiterun soaking wet and shivering. She crawled into one of the stalls, knowing that she could not enter the city or her stepmother would certainly find her. The stable master sent his strong son John to tell the girl to go away, for there was no room for her there. But when John came out and found the girl, he was enchanted by her beauty and could not ask her to leave. Instead, he brought her inside to his father. His father, a married man, was not as taken by her beauty. He suggested that she go to the Jarl and perhaps seek protection from him. She did this the next morning, having slept in the stables that night.

"When she explained her situation to the Jarl, he was unwilling to help her, seeing as she would only be a burden upon the people. However, Gregor, the son of the Jarl, stepped in, stating that Sophielle was a citizen of Whiterun and it was therefore their duty to assist her. The Jarl saw, then, the lust in his son's eyes. He knew that if this girl were to marry his son, his son would be able to take the throne from under him, as was prophesied many years before by an old hag.

"However, were the Jarl to cast this girl out, his son would certainly despise him and take his throne anyways. Instead, he decided to send the girl on a quest. If she could find the nest of the Hagravens of Tyre and bring him the feather of Esmerelda, he would offer her is protection. He knew this was a fool's errand, for nobody who had gone into the nest of the Hagravens of Tyre had ever come out alive.

"But Sophielle knew that she was dead either way. She agreed to this errand and prepared to set out on this journey.

"Gregor, though, was not about to let the young girl die. He snuck into her chamber where he found her. He gave her a flute and told her that if she were to play it, the Hagravens would fall asleep. What he did not know was that a hex was placed on the flute so that only the Jarl or his child could play it, making it impossible to use.

"But Sophielle set out the next day. She made her way to the stables and found John outside with the horses. When he asked if the Jarl had helped, she explained what was going on. He insisted upon going with her and she could not refuse his help.

"They rode up to the Hagravens' nest and then Sophielle pulled out the flute. Alas, she could not play it. She was about to cry, realizing she had been tricked, when John offered to try, saying that it was worth a go.

"Amazingly, he was able to create the most beautiful melody that put the Hagravens right to sleep. Sophielle plucked the silver feather from Esmerelda's rump and the two hurried back to the palace.

"The Jarl could not believe what he saw. He insisted that they must have cheated, but, as there were no rules but to retrieve the silver feather, it was obvious that they had not cheated.

"'My only regret, my lord,' she said, 'Is that I did not recover the great treasure the Hagravens had stored away.'

"'A treasure, you say?' the Jarl asked, his eyes bulging with greed, 'Perhaps I will take a trip myself to see it with my own eyes.'

"And he left. When the court wizard insisted upon knowing what happened, she told him about the flute. He told her the hex on the flute and asked how it was possible. For the answer, they went to the stable master for help. He explained that John was not, in fact, his son, but rather a baby left on his doorstep. They did not know his real parents. That was when they realized that John had to be the first born son of the Jarl, cast out in order to keep the prophecy from coming true. The Jarl's wife confirmed this. She couldn't bare to kill her son as her husband demanded and instead left him on a doorstep.

"They celebrated the next day with a wedding, the marriage of John and Sophielle. When the Jarl did not return, they named John the next Jarl of Whiterun. Envy, who later tried to appeal to Sophielle, was cast out of the hold and became a hideous hag herself. John and Sophielle then lived quite contently until the end of their days.

"The end," she looked up to the child and smiled, "Goodnight, Runa." She kissed the girl's head and then continued out of the room.

She crawled into her bed and sighed. The warm arms of Vilkas closed around her. He pressed his face into her and kissed her neck. His lips were soft and warm, warmer than the rest of him. And he kissed her so gently, it was almost as if she were being lulled to sleep by them. She grinned and closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel his warmth. And then she just listened to the beat of his heart.


	19. P2Ch18: Monster in the Moonlight

Part 2: Moonlight

Chapter 18: Monster in the Moonlight

One day, as Veri returned from a mission with Ria and Njada, she was met in the hall of Jorrvaskr by Runa being closely followed by a fox.

"Oh my!" Veri exclaimed.

"Look, momma! Isn't he cute? I made a new friend today!" Runa exclaimed excitedly.

"A fox?"

"Can I keep him? Please?"

"Runa..."

"I promise I'll take care of him! I'll feed him, I'll walk him, I'll clean up after him!"

"Well..." Veri sighed, "Alright, but you're responsible for him."

"Hooray! Thank you, momma!" she hugged Veri around the waist, "Come on, Rubin! Let's go play outside!" Runa skipped off, closely followed by the fox that. Stared at her adoringly.

Veri made her way over to Vilkas. He rose and pecked her on the lips and then they both sat down. "So, how did 'hunting' go?"

"I tried, but that girl is just too innocent. I turned my back for maybe and minute and she's rubbing that creature's underbelly. I'll tell you, it followed her all the way home!" he laughed and shook his head, "What was I going to tell her? She couldn't get rid of it. And then I started to play with Meeko. I believe she may be able to tame it."

"It already seems pretty tame," Veri replied.

"Then I'll be impressed to see what she can do with it. We may have the first ever hunting fox!" he laughed.

She only smiled and rested her head against him.

"Hey, lovebirds, when you're finished, get over here. We have a client," Aela said and motioned for them to join her and Farkas.

The four members of the Circle all got together in the harbinger's office and Aela explained the situation.

"There seems to be a slight problem with a cult of vampiric daedra worshipers. They seem to have killed a few of the local livestock and have threatened to kill some of the citizens of the hold. Our job is to get there and take care of things," Aela said, "Their hideout is fairly close and I think it might be, well, nice if we all go together. Sound like fun? Sure it does."

Veri rolled her eyes in amusement.

"We should get going right now," Veri said, "Before sunset. At least they'll be at their weakest right now."

"Yes! I like your attitude, woman!" Aela said, slamming her fist on the table, "Harbinger says let's leave now, so let's go. Get back for supper!"

Aela had been nothing but jittery since they had stopped hunting. She missed the thrill of the hunt and the excitement of a chase. She seemed more than enthusiastic about now being able to get out with the pack and do a bit of hunting, although they had all agreed not to become werewolves unless absolutely necessary.

After getting things together, they quickly continued out of the city. Before leaving, however, Veri caught Vilkas' eye. There was pain there, and she did not know why.

"Are you okay, love?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, but Veri was still sure that he was lying.

On their way, Veri and Farkas began to talk and had a discussion about one-handed versus two-handed weapons. Veri promised that she would teach him duel wielding when they got the chance.

Perhaps an hour into their hike up the mountain, they heard a thunderous roar.

"What in Oblivion?!" Vilkas exclaimed, but Veri hushed him.

"Dragon!" she whispered frantically, "Please! We need to go around. There's no way we can fight a dragon right now and still make it there in time. Come on, we'll go around."

They all agreed and began to make their way the long way around the mountain. It was a pain, but fighting a dragon, even with the four of them, would have been worse.

It was around this time when they all began to wish they had taken horses. Especially Vilkas who hadn't been feeling wonderful to begin with. With a sigh muffled by the river that ran alongside them, he turned and leaned back against he cliff face, doubling over in pain.

Veri was the first to notice, and she ran to him, placing her hands on either side of his face. He was burning up and covered in sweat.

"Vilkas? Honey, what's wrong?" she asked in a bit of a panic.

He tried to answer, but all that came out were grunts and stifled moans. She frantically stroked his head trying to calm him down, but his breathing only quickened and his pulse began to race.

"Veri! Get back!" Aela cried as she raced toward her. Vilkas, however, shoved his lover away with strength that was not his own. She was thrown to the ground in what she first took to be aggression, but quickly realized it was out of caring for her. Not a half a second later, Aela raced by her and leapt up, transforming into a wolf just in time to tackle Vilkas as he, too, transformed.

Vilkas knocked Aela off of him and then pounced toward her. She skidded away at the last moment. He growled and snapped, but she jumped at him again and flipped him onto his back, growling in an attempt to assert her dominance, but Vilkas was no longer himself. He was like a pit wolf at a fight. The only thing he wanted was blood. He tossed her off of him and then lunged at her, his teeth gnashing viciously, seizing her front leg and biting down hard. She yelped in pain and then he threw her like a rag doll off into the water. She went under and then the river carried her away.

Veri took a step ready to transform, but Farkas caught her and pulled her back. "We can't beat him, Veri! We'd have to kill him."

"But it's not Vilkas anymore!" she sobbed, "And it'll kill us!"

"Vilkas is in there somewhere."

And Veri realized something. She wasn't dealing with a wild beast. What she was dealing with was a hostage situation. Kill one, and you lose both. They had come across this situation in the war once. It was hours of negotiations. But this would have to be quick.

"Get back!" Farkas screamed to her. She did as he said. Vilkas approached his brother, growling and snarling. His hair on his back sticking up like a mane. "Vilkas! Listen to me!" Farkas drew his sword, "If you're in there, you have to fight it! You have to try! We are not your enemy!"

Vilkas, though, wasn't listening. With a mighty swipe, he knocked Farkas back against the cliff. He hit it hard and then fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Veri gasped, certain at the moment that he was dead. Even more certain that in another moment, she would be, too.

Vilkas growled and stalked towards her. She backed up, tripping over a stone, and falling to the ground. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she forced them back. It was still Vilkas. She told herself that to calm her. It was Vilkas. It was Vilkas!

"Vilkas!" she yelled, "Please."

**A Journal Entry**

_"No!" I yelled at him, "No, no, no!"_

_"Step aside, Veri!" Ulfric boomed._

_"He's just a child!" I wrapped my arms around the tiny Breton boy who was wearing a simple animal skin as a shirt. He cowered into me like I was his mother._

_"He's a spy for the Forsworn! Now stand aside!"_

_"Ulfric Stormcloak!" it pleased me to see him flinch as I screamed at him, "If this is how you intend to treat a child, then I want nothing to do with you or your silly army! They wouldn't send a boy to spy, and you know that. Children are curious creatures and we _are_ a curiosity to them. Don't you remember when you were a boy? Or did the Aldmiri beat that out of you like they beat out your compassion?"_

_He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He just stared at me like I had just admitted to being a part of the Thalmor. But he soon went calm. "If _that_ is how you feel, then he's your responsibility," he growled and then turned away, rejoining the men that had been woken up._

_I turned and crouched down to look at the boy. "Are you alright, dear?"_

_"Why did you do that?" the boy asked._

_"What do you mean? Was I supposed to let him interrogate you?"_

_"What if I was a spy?"_

_"Well, then you would be passing on information that your people already know."_

_"My mother told me you were monsters that were here to kill us all."_

_I only smiled and laughed. "What's your name?"_

_"I'm Lee Livette."_

_"Hello, Lee Livette. My name's Veri Nocturne."_

_He looked at me, examining me. "I will remember you, Veri Nocturne." And then he ran as if summoned by some unheard call._


	20. P2Ch19: Love

Part 2: Moonlight

Chapter 19: Love

_**A/N**__: Wow! All I can say is wow! And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so incredibly happy! I really am! I don't know how to thank you guys enough. I guess this chapter will have to do..._

_Fun fact: When I originally was planning out this story Veri's name was not, in fact, Veri Nocturne. It was Fidelity Madison. But then I changed it because loyalty wasn't exactly a key character trait for her. Veri, in Estonian means blood. Why did I chose this? Because "badass vampire" in Estonian literally translates to "Lahe vampiir" and as cool a name as that would be, it really wasn't as awesome as Veri. Which, by the way, means "real" in Italian. Which is also kinda cool. But not as cool as Estonian, which is my favorite language I do not speak. My second favorite is Welsh._

_Another fun fact is that originally, the whole Vilkas losing control thing was not originally in the story. It was Veri who just didn't like being a werewolf and wanting to be cured. But then that wasn't as exciting as all of this!_

_Review if you want more!_

_Now for the many thank you's!_

_Sp1RalEy3 - Thank you so very much for your kind words! I can't tell you how much it means to me that people are enjoying this fic! I have worked incredibly hard on it and have spent several months typing it! Thank you so much! You were actually the first one to post a review this time around, so thank you so very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!_

_MissFabulous - Oh my! Such a beautiful long review! I cannot ever thank you enough for your reviews! I love it so much when I have those constant reviewers who write something every single chapter, and that's just what you've done! Thank you so so so very very very much (and not only that, but mother thanks you! (No! Cicero! Go away! Shut up! You're scaring people off!)) that is just about the most fabulous review I could have gotten and I thank you so much (again) for that! This whole time, I have been trying to write a story people will enjoy, and you are always here to show me I haven't bored an audience with nor have I scared off an audience :) So again, I must say thank you! I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as the others!_

_mia - thank you so much for your review! I do try so hard to make my characters as realistic as possible and sometimes that means that they will have to endure the unendurable and suffer through the insufferable. As for solving this, well, you'll just have to read it! Thank you again!_

_lafy73 - Oh thank you! I have to admit, I'm a hopeless romantic and I can't help but make my stories as beautiful and fluffy as possible! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! It's certainly beautiful! (Well, in my opinion...)_

_CompanionWolf12 - Haha, thanks! Actually, truth to tell, I didn't mean to leave you guys with such an awful cliff hanger. Actually, I just posted the next two chapters, completely forgetting what they were about...anywho! Thank you so much, and enjoy this conclusion to the cliff hanger! (btw, why isn't anyone concerned about poor, dying Farkas? I'm worried about him!)_

_Unnamed Guest - Mwahaha! It's all part of my genius plan to kill off all of Skyrim, one character at a time! Bwahahahahaha! Actually, no. That wouldn't be fun. And it would take forever! But here's this next chapter! Enjoy it!_

_Kerry (or Phillipa) - Hi, Kerry! Hi! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! And thanks for reviewing! Although I'm certain you'll never continue reading because you probably got bored. But if you didn't and get to this point, tell me and I'll cry rainbow tears!_

_RynnAccalia - thank you so so so much for reviewing! I know what you mean, I'm the same way with long stories! So it really means a lot to me that you took the time to review! And don't you hate it how none of the Companions ever actually transform when they follow you or at all in the game? I mean, Aela completely doesn't count and you barely get to see Farkas (although I love the fact that he drops his sword before transforming therefore allowing you to have a free Skyforge steel great sword (if you didn't know that, now you do!)). But Vilkas! I mean, that's really what I want to see. Anyways, I'm off track! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!_

"Vilkas!" Veri cried and put her hands up to shield her face. But the blow never came. She moved her arms away from her and looked into the eyes of the wolf that now lay before her, whimpering. His eyes were sad. Terrified, even. And she knew that she had gotten through to him. She stood and so did the wolf. Then she fell into his arms and he transformed back.

"Veri," he wept, "Oh, darling! I'm so sorry!"

"It will be alright, my love," she whispered, "hold on." From her pack, she took out a pair of clothes for him. He quickly put them on. "Check on your brother."

After confirming that Farkas was alive and needed to be taken back to town quickly, Veri told him she would take care of it.

"Stay here with him. I'll be back before you miss me," then she dashed off up the mountain. The roar of a dragon signified that it saw her and was ready for her.

It circled overhead, ready to strike. She tracked it like she was tracking her prey. Then it lunged. In a dive, it swooped towards her.

She took a breath, "_Gol-Hah-Dov_!" she screamed, the thundering ring of her shout exploding from her, right into the dragon. She ducked, avoiding the dragon and it swooped right back up. Then it landed in front of her, its eyes glazed over.

"How can I serve you, _thuri_?" it asked. She raced towards it and leapt onto its back.

"Down the hill, _dov_, to my friends!" she commanded. It roared and then set off into the air. It glided down to Vilkas and Farkas, landing in the river that seemed only a shallow pond for it. "Wait here," she raced off to help Vilkas get Farkas onto the dragon.

"Is this safe?" Vilkas asked.

"I'll worry about that. You go find Aela. I need to get Farkas to the temple and get him healed."

"Good luck, my star," he said pulling her into a kiss.

She broke it. "I'll see you when you're back. Don't die," then she mounted the dragon. "To Whiterun!"

The beast roared and beat its mighty wings, soaring off into the sky. It landed right outside Whiterun. She got Farkas off its back and then it flew away. Two guards raced over to her and immediately helped her get Farkas inside the city and to the temple. They placed him on the table and a priest was soon at his side, using a healing spell on his wounds.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked after he was finished.

"I believe so," the priest replied, "May I asked what exactly happened."

"We..." she thought for a moment, "We were attacked by what looked like a werewolf. I've heard stories of them, but I never imagined that they could exist. But if it wasn't a werewolf, I don't know what it could have been! A strange troll with a hunched back, perhaps? Whatever it was, it was terrifying! I was lucky to get out of there alive."

"How did you get out?"

"Well, I drew my sword and held my torch out. I guess it got scared and just ran off. It's gone now, though. Thank the eight!"

"Indeed. Well, I think it's best if he stays here overnight. Either way, he'll probably sleep through tomorrow. So it's best if he's here where we can watch him."

"Thank you very much. That's very kind of you. I can pay you-"

"Oh, no, miss. We don't accept payment. It is our job to tend to the sick and injured."

"Then I'll be sure to make a large donation."

"That's very kind of you, miss. Most of the money we receive goes to helping the farmers and the homeless of the hold."

She nodded. Then the door to the temple flew open. Vilkas and Aela both dashed in, Aela still soaking wet.

"How is he?" Vilkas asked.

"He's fine," Veri replied, "They said he'll probably sleep through tomorrow."

Relief swept over Vilkas, but he still was concerned for his brother. Aela suggested that they leave him with his brother for a little while and then both she and Veri returned to Jorrvaskr. They met in Aela's room.

"What happened?" Veri asked, sitting on the bed, "I don't understand."

Aela closed the door and grabbed a towel, beginning to dry herself off. She stripped off her wet clothing. "He lost control. When you're a werewolf for that long, it takes a toll on you. You begin to lose yourself to the wolf. And when it takes over, it's out for blood. To be honest, I'm surprised that it didn't happen to Farkas first."

"What do you mean?"

"Farkas had a messy first transformation. Killed four people. Left seven injured. After we cleaned up after him, he only wanted to get out there more and more. I was sure that his wolf was the most powerful. But perhaps Vilkas was only the best at controlling it."

"What about you?"

"I am not like them," she scrubbed her auburn hair with the towel, "My mother was a member of the Circle before me. She was a werewolf. And so was my father. It shouldn't be too surprising that I was born a werewolf as well. You see, I wasn't given a wolf spirit. My wolf _is_ me. I can control it for that reason. Unlike you, Farkas, and Vilkas, I am not in a constant battle with my wolf. Nor do I have to halves. I am always me. Wolf and human. As one."

"So the transformation for you is only physical?"

"Exactly. That's why I'm not really a fan of mauling humans. Messy. And gross," she pulled on some dry clothes. "I do believe that it is possible for one of your type to become like me, though. Not you three now. But with practice from the beginning of your moonbirth, I believe it may be possible to mix the two spirits into one. Kodlak, though, would never allow me to try."

"But there's no hope for us?"

"Well...maybe for you. But certainly not for the brothers. Their wolves have taken over. I'm afraid that things will only get worse."

"Maybe we should try to be cured."

"Normally, I would say to work with it. But after today, I think that may be the best option."

There was a knock on the door. "Veri?" it was Vilkas, "When you get a moment, I need to talk to you."

"I'll be right out. I'll meet you in the yard," Veri called. She said her goodnight to Aela and then slipped out of the room, quickly stopped by to see if Runa was alright, and then met with Vilkas. He was pacing back and forth in the yard, a full moon behind him. She couldn't help but admire him. He was handsome and strong. He probably wanted to cry, but he wouldn't cry in front of her.

She walked to him. He stopped and looked at her, smiling a bit.

"Do you remember that day that we fought in the yard? I was supposed to test your swing, and instead I couldn't help but fight you. You drove me crazy, and I didn't know why. I had both wanted you to win and yet I needed to win in order to impress you," he laughed, "I fell in love with you that day. For the first time. And then I fell in love all over again that day you were captured by the Silver Hand. Look at how far we've come."

She smiled, but could say nothing.

"Veri, I could have lost you today. You knew that I was losing control. My brother knew I was losing control. But I refused to admit it. And my foolish pride nearly killed you and Farkas and Aela. I could have lost the only family I had today. Had you not...got that dragon, I would have lost Farkas. I could have killed you today."

"Aye, but you didn't. And that's something to be proud of," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him down towards her and then locked his lips with hers. It was a different sort of kiss than she was used to, his lips were dry and cracked, obviously due to stress. But she knew hers were not much better. Still, just to kiss him was a pleasure. And she let him lead it into something deeper. She parted her lips and allowed him to press his whole mouth against hers, sucking in her bottom lip and nibbling it slightly before letting it bounce back. As she turned her head to kiss him further, she felt the unmistakeable tremble of his jaw. He allowed himself to slip down to her neck where he kissed her lightly once, but then only buried his head there and pulled her in tighter. The hairs of his chin prickled her neck, but it felt nice. Warm. She breathed in his scent, which smelled of a wet dog, but it was his.

"Veri," he groaned and pulled back to look her in the eyes, "Veri I need to know, how much do you care about me?"

"Oh, sweetheart. I love you. I love you to the depths of Oblivion and back. I would stand by your side beyond the stretches of time. I have given up immortality because I cannot bare to live without you. I love you, Vilkas, I really do."

"Then, Veri Nocturne, I need to ask you something."

Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach hurt with the sudden sensation of a belly full of butterflies. "Yes."

"Would you do me the tremendous honor of agreeing to stand by my side until the divines take us from this world? Will you agree to love me unconditionally forever just as I will love you? Will you, star of my life, marry me?" he produced a gold band set with a beautiful flawless diamond from his pocket.

Her hand shot up to her mouth and a tear rolled down her cheek. She let out a staggered breath and tried to find words, but there was nothing but a peep that she could make. She nodded and smiled, kissing him passionately again. When she pulled away and took a few breaths, she finally just said, "I never dreamed of it any other way!"

They kisses again, sweeter this time. Calm and gentle as the springtime wind. For the first time all day, they could just relax and be with each other. And finally, they could be happy.

"Oh!" Veri suddenly exclaimed, "I'll need to get a dress! And, oh my, where will we have the wedding? Who will we invite. I mean obviously, all the companions are invited, but what about my friends andy your friends and-hold on, how does marriage work in Skyrim? I know everything about a Cyrodiilic wedding, but I never bothered to learn anything about the Nord way of marriage! I mean-"

"Hush, love," he silenced her, "You'll have plenty of time to think about that. Our engagement can last as long as you want. Just the promise that you'll be mine is good enough for me. Now, let's retire to our rooms. I don't know about you, but I could sleep through the week after the excitement of today!"

She laughed at her own impulsive rampage, but then smiled and followed him back inside. They slept until the next afternoon, their fingers laced together the entire time.


End file.
